Wandelnde Welten
by sirixx
Summary: Ein Roman über Elben, Zwerge, Dämonen und Liebe...
1. Hier

_**Hier**_

Irgendwo in einer großen Stadt.

Regen prasselte auf die Erde. Der Himmel war grau. Menschen rannten durch den Regen, Autos fuhren durch tiefe Pfützen und ließen das Wasser spritzen. In der Nähe hörte man die laute Sirene eines Ambulanzwagens.

Ein Bus fuhr die Straße entlang und stoppte an einer Bushaltestelle. Menschen drängten aus dem Bus auf die Straße und eilten durch den Regen.

Ein dünnes, unscheinbares Mädchen schob ihre große Brille weiter auf die Nase, klappte seufzend das Buch zu, welches sie gerade las, und steckte es behutsam in ihre Umhängetasche.

Mit einem zweifelnden Blick zum Himmel stieg sie aus dem Bus. Sie nahm ihre Tasche schützend unter dem Arm, und lief durch den Regen über die Straße. Die blonden Haare, die ihr bis knapp über die Schultern reichten, klebten nass am Kopf.

Es war zwar bereits März, aber es regnete mal wieder in Strömen. Ihre Jeans und die helle Fließjacke waren allein von der kurzen Strecke komplett durchnässt.

Sie flüchtete sich unter das Dach eines Kiosks, nahm ihre Brille ab, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das nasse Gesicht. Regentropfen rannen ihr über den Hals und wurden von ihrem T-Shirt aufgesogen.

„Warum kann nicht mal wieder die Sonne scheinen?" fragte sich Melanie leise. Wieder sandte sie einen Blick in den Himmel. Graue Wolken waren dort zu sehen. Nicht ein Stück blauen Himmels. Hohe Häuser umrahmten ihr Gesichtsfeld, und die immer währenden Geräusche einer Stadt dröhnten ihr in den Ohren.

Sie sah sich um, und beobachtete einen Moment die Menschen, die durch den Regen rannten. Hektik war auf den Straßen. Sie sah viele Studenten, die zu ihren Vorlesungen eilten, Menschen mit Regenschirmen, die den tiefen Pfützen auswichen, und Autos, die ihre Scheibenwischer auf die höchste Stufe gestellt hatten.

Sie seufzte. Wie schön es wäre die warme Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Kurz erinnerte sie sich an vergangene Zeiten. Es war bereits Jahre her. Fröhlich rannte sie mit ihren alten Freunden über die grünen Wiesen ihres alten Heimatortes. Sie hörte noch die Vögel in den Bäumen zwitschern, und roch die saubere, frische Luft.

Damals war sie noch ein Kind. Damals hatte sie noch nicht an die Sorgen und Probleme denken müssen, die schon wenige Jahre später in ihr Leben zogen.

Nun war sie erwachsen. Sie hatte vor wenigen Monaten ihren einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert – allein. Niemand war bei ihr gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Zeit gehabt, ihr Vater war weit weg, und Freunde hatte sie hier in dieser grauen Stadt keine.

Erneut seufzte sie. Das war jetzt zum Glück vorbei. Jetzt hatte sie jemanden an ihrer Seite. Endlich war sie glücklich!

Ein Auto fuhr vorbei. Es war um einiges schneller als hier erlaubt. Es preschte durch eine tiefe Pfütze, das Wasser spritze hoch und durchnässte Melanies Jeans noch zusätzlich.

„Idiot!" schimpfte sie, als sie sich ihre beschmutzte und klitschnasse Hose ansah. „Der Tag fängt ja gut an." Wütend sah sie dem Golf hinterher. Sie drehte sich um und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

„Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst! Setz lieber deine Brille wieder auf, blöde Kuh!" fuhr sie der junge Mann an, den sie as versehen angerempelt hatte.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Entschuldigung." sagte sie leise und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Was war heute nur los mit den Leuten?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr an der Apotheke nebenan. Sie hatte noch Zeit um in die Bücherei zu gehen, bevor die Vorlesung begann.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich mir auch gleich etwas Nervennahrung holen." dachte sie. Sie drehte sich zum Kiosk um. „Einen von diesen Schokoriegeln, bitte!" sagte sie zu dem Kioskverkäufer. Sie schob ihre Brille wieder auf die Nase, und gab ihm einen Geldschein.

Während der Verkäufer das Wechselgeld zusammensuchte, streifte ihr Blick über die Straße. Ihre Augen hefteten sich plötzlich auf einen Punkt. Der Kioskverkäufer reichte ihr das Wechselgeld und den Riegel, doch sie reagierte nicht.

„Hallo? Junge Dame! Ihr Schokoriegel!" Sie hörte ihn nicht. Ihr Blick war auf ein Café gegenüber gerichtet. Ohne die Schokolade oder das Geld zu nehmen, ging sie.

„Hallo? Was ist mit ihrem Schokoriegel?" rief der Verkäufer ihr hinterher. „Dann eben nicht! Komische Tussi!" murmelte er, als das Mädchen einfach ging, und steckte das Geld in seine Tasche.

Melanie war wie hypnotisiert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah. An einem Tisch am Fenster saß ein gut aussehender, dunkelhaariger junger Mann mit einem wunderhübschen, blonden Mädchen, und sie küssten sich!

Sie ging noch ein Stück näher. Sie musste sich irren!

Es regnete in Strömen und die dicken Tropfen liefen ihr kalt in den Nacken und den Rücken herunter, doch Melanie bemerkte es nicht. Sie starrte in das Café auf das Pärchen. Er war es tatsächlich! Ihr Freund saß dort mit einem anderen Mädchen und küsste und streichelte sie.

Es war wie ein Fausthieb in ihre Magengrube. Hatte sie nicht eben noch gedacht, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte? Das sie endlich glücklich wäre? Mit einem Schlag war alles zunichte.

Fassungslos sah sie immer noch in das Café. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er sie liebt, damals, in der Nacht, in der sie weitergegangen waren, als sie eigentlich wollte. Als sie noch gar nicht bereit war für so etwas Intimes. Als sie eigentlich noch warten wollte, weil sie immer geglaubt hatte, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes sein sollte. Als sie sich anschließend mit Körper und Seele schlecht gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte sich ihm, gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen hingegeben. Und jetzt sah sie diesen Jungen dort mit einem anderen Mädchen sitzen…

„Weißt du, dass du wunderhübsch bist?" sagte der Junge zu dem Mädchen, und strich ihr übers Gesicht und über die lippenstiftroten Lippen. Diese fing an zu kichern, und warf ihm einen koketten Blick mit ihren blauen Augen zu.

Er grinste sie an. Dann sah er über den blonden Kopf des Mädchens hinaus in den Regen. Er sah Melanie dort stehen – seine Freundin. Ein schüchternes, zugeknöpftes, nicht unbedingt hübsches Mädchen. Trotzdem war er mit ihr zusammen. So genau wusste er auch nicht, was ihn damals dazu getrieben hatte, das er sie angesprochen hatte. Das einzig hübsche an ihr waren ihre Augen, aber ansonsten war sie eine graue Maus.

Er wusste, dass dieses blasse und dünne Mädchen, welches immer, nach seinem Geschmack, viel zu lange und weite Kleidung anhatte, schon seit dem ersten Semester in ihn verliebt war. Er wusste nicht, warum er sie ins Kino eingeladen hatte. Sie war nun wirklich nicht sein Typ. Wollte er sehen, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste nur, dass er kein Mann für nur eine Frau war, und erst recht nicht für so ein Mauerblümchen.

Und nun stand sie da draußen, klatschnass, und starrte die beiden durch die Fensterscheibe an. Einen Augenblick sah er sie an. Dann zog er schnell seine Hand von dem Gesicht des immer noch kichernden Mädchens zurück. Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln winkte er ihr durch das Fenster zu. Melanie sah ihn jedoch nur fassungslos an. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte weg.

„Scheiße!" fluchte der junge Mann, stand auf und nahm seine Jacke. „Ich komme gleich wieder." rief er dem hübschen Mädchen noch beim rausgehen zu, die ihm ziemlich verdattert nachsah.

Er rannte durch den Regen hinter ihr her. „Vielleicht ist das jetzt die passende Gelegenheit, diese langweilige Beziehung zu beenden." überlegte er. Aber er dachte sich auch noch, dass er es nett verpacken musste, denn anscheinend war er für sie die große Liebe, und er wollte ja nicht, dass sie sich aus Enttäuschung noch irgendetwas antun würde.

Er spurtete hinter ihr her, holte sie ein und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Mel, warte! Ich kann dir das alles erklären!"

„Fass mich nicht an!" fauchte sie, und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Wie konntest du das tun? Ich versteh das nicht!" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Ich dachte, wir wären glücklich?" Entsetzt wich sie seinen Armen aus, die erneut nach ihr griffen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mel! Es war ein Ausrutscher! Es kommt nie wieder vor – versprochen! Aber du musst mich auch verstehen. Ich bin ein Mann!" Er grinste entschuldigend, und versuchte erneut sie zu fassen, doch sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Regen lief ihr Gesicht hinunter und man konnte nicht mehr sehen, welches Regen, und welches ihre Tränen waren.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" flüsterte sie. Doch sie wusste, dass dies unmöglich sein würde, denn schließlich studierten sie beide Englisch und Französisch im selben Semester, und würden sich täglich über den Weg laufen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, dass es anders kommen würde als sie befürchtete…

Sie drehte sich um, und wollte über die Straße laufen. Ihre Tränen in den Augen und der Regen auf ihrer Brille verschleierten ihre Sicht. Sie hörte die Fußgängerampel piepen – doch es war die falsche Ampel die piepte…

„Mel warte doch! Ich kann dir das alles erklären!" Die Stimme des jungen Mannes hörte sich beschwichtigend an. Dann aber bekam sie einen panischen Ton. „Mel, das Auto…"

Sie rannte auf die Straße, hörte ein Hupen, und sah dann grelle Scheinwerferlichter. Dann flog sie nach einem harten Aufprall durch die Luft…

So, das war das 1. Kapitel. Wer jetzt denk, dass es mal wieder so ´ne typische Mary Sue ist, der irrt. Abwarten und weiterlesen!

Würde mich über Reviews freuen...


	2. Dort

°°°°° Muss nochmal erwähnen, dass all dies alleiniges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien ist (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen die ich mir ausgedacht habe). Seine Bücher waren die Grundlage dieser FanFiction und ich bin ihm zutiefst dankbar! °°°°°

**Dort**

Irgendwo in einer anderen Welt.  
Seufzend hielt er die Nase in die Sonne und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er genoss die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht. Ein lauer Wind fuhr durch die langen, blonden Haare.

Es war eine sehr schöne Reise gewesen mit seinem besten Freund. Es war eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft - auch noch zwölf Jahre nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges.

Der Zwerg Gimli fuhr sich durch den roten Bart, und sah den hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann neben sich musternd von der Seite an. Er machte sich Gedanken um seinen elbischen Freund. Viele Jahre hatten sie gemeinsam verbracht, und sind durch sämtliche Länder, Wälder und Höhlen Mittelerdes gereist. Viele Abenteuer hatten die beiden bestritten, und haben lange Abende am Lagerfeuer miteinander verbracht, in denen sie sich die Geschichten aus ihrem früheren Leben vor dem Ringkrieg erzählt hatten. Sie kannten sich inzwischen in- und auswendig.

Doch Legolas wurde von Jahr zu Jahr ruhiger und nachdenklicher. Gimli wusste, dass sein Freund die Möwen hatte schreien hören. Es war schon Jahre her, während des Ringkrieges, als sie mit den Schiffen der Corsaren auf dem Weg zur Weißen Stadt waren, um dort mit der Armee der Toten gegen Saurons Heere zu kämpfen, doch die Sehnsucht hatte ihn nie losgelassen. Im Gegenteil. Von Jahr zu Jahr war sie größer geworden...

Der Elb schaute sich um und genoss den Anblick von dem saftigen Grün der Wälder und Wiesen des Trollwaldes. Nach den Glitzernden Grotten, die unumstritten faszinierend gewesen waren, war er dennoch froh, seine Augen wieder weiter streifen lassen zu können, als nur bis zur nächsten Wand. Elben waren nun mal nicht für ein Leben unter der Erde geschaffen, doch Gimli zuliebe hatte er es trotzdem gewagt. Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, doch schließlich war sein Freund auch mit in den Fangorn-Wald gekommen, den er selber zu lieben gelernt hatte, der Zwerg jedoch mochte diesen Wald ganz und gar nicht. "Bäume, die sprechen, sind mir unheimlich und sollte es nicht geben in Mittelerde." hatte der Zwerg leise gesagt, und sich dabei ängstlich umgesehen, immer eine Hand an seiner Axt.

Erneut seufzte er. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn er nun alles gesehen hatte, was Mittelerde ihm bieten konnte. Er hatte sämtliche Länder bereist, alle Völker kennengelernt, und viele neue Freunde gewonnen. Vor, während und nach dem Ringkrieg hatte er alles gesehen, was er sehen wollte - und vieles, was er niemals hatte sehen wollen.

Kurz dachte er an die grausamen Schlachten der Vergangenheit, die vielen sinnlosen Tode zahlreicher Freunde, tapferer junger Männer, und unschuldiger Frauen und Kinder. Grausam war das Morden Saurons und seiner Verbündeten gewesen. Zum Teil war dies zu viel für seine, zwar noch relativ jungen, aber immerhin doch schon fast dreitausend Jahre. Er fühlte sich müde und wollte endlich in Frieden irgendwo leben, wo es schön war, und wo er sein unsterbliches Leben genießen konnte. Doch würde er dies wohl alleine tun müssen, ohne eine Frau an seiner Seite.

Er sehnte sich nach einer Familie, so wie Aragorn, König Elessar von Gondor, einer seiner besten Freunde sie hatte, jedoch hatte noch keine Frau sein Herz berührt. Bis auf ein paar kurze Affären hatte er noch keine wirkliche Beziehung zu einer Frau gewollt.

Er rief sich einen Moment diese Frauen zurück ins Gedächtnis. Sie waren alle wunderschöne Elbenfrauen gewesen, die sich ihm liebevoll hingegeben hatten, und auch bestimmt wundervolle Ehefrauen abgegeben hätten, doch er konnte keiner dieser Frauen ehelichen. Immer hatte etwas gefehlt. Sein Körper hatte zwar nach diesen Frauen verlangt, aber nicht sein Herz. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl wahrer Liebe verspürt, und langsam glaubte er, dass es ihm auch nicht vergönnt war. Er war begehrt - sicherlich. Er war schließlich der Prinz und Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen, der vor dem Ringkrieg noch Düsterwald genannt wurde, doch er konnte in seinem Erbe seine Zukunft nicht sehen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde es ihn eher heute als morgen in den Westen ziehen - in die unsterblichen Gefilde Valinors um dort, zwar einsam, aber wenigstens in Frieden sein Leben zu verbringen. Er wusste jedoch, dass sein Vater es anders sehen würde. Er sollte seinen Thron übernehmen...  
Nach einem letzten Seufzen blickte er auf seinen Freund hinunter, der ihn nachdenklich ansah.

"Was ist, alter Freund, wollen wir weiter, um Elrond endlich mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten? Morgen Abend sollten wir in Bruchtal ankommen."  
"Wenn du soweit bist, Elb? Ich bin bereit!" schmunzelte Gimli. Er machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um Legolas. Die Fröhlichkeit wich immer mehr aus ihm, und an ihrer Statt zog eine tiefe, quälende Sehnsucht in die Seele seines Freundes. Aber er wusste, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte - nur beistehen.

Plötzlich schaute der Elb auf, und seine scharfen Augen waren in die Weite gerichtet. Gimli wurde aufmerksam. Schon oft hatte er dieses Verhalten beobachtet. Sein Freund hatte mit seinem feinen Gehör etwas vernommen.  
"Da war etwas. Ein Geräusch. Ein Wimmern." sagte Legolas und horchte noch einmal. Dann sprang er elegant auf sein Pferd, lenkte es in östliche Richtung und ritt los.  
"He, warte auf mich!" fluchte der Zwerg und versuchte, wenn auch bei Weitem nicht so graziös, und mit Hilfe eines großen Steines, auf sein etwas kleineres Pferd aufzusitzen. Der Elb hatte ihm in den letzten Jahren zwar das Reiten gelehrt, ein Meister würde Gimli in dieser Disziplin jedoch nie werden.  
Grummelnd ritt er dem Elb ein wenig langsamer, damit er nicht gleich wieder herunterfiel, hinterher.

°°°°°

Melanie hörte das Hupen des Autos, und sah in die grellen Scheinwerfer... Sie schrie auf, dann flog sie nach einem harten Aufprall durch die Luft und erwartete den Fall auf den Asphalt...

Sie landete zwar heftig, doch da war keine Straße unter ihr. Wimmernd und stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen. Sonne blendete sie. Sie schien warm auf ihr Gesicht, welches noch immer nass war von Tränen und Regen. Die Brille hatte sie verloren.

"Warum scheint die Sonne?" fragte sie sich. Sie blinzelte. Es hatte doch eben noch geregnet. Sie sah einen wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel. Stöhnend blickte sie sich um. Sie sah Bäume, wo eigentlich hätten Häuser stehen sollten, hörte Vögel, wo Autolärm hätte sein sollen...

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Schmerzen durchfuhren ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf tat weh und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Sie keuchte, und stöhnte auf, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm spürte.  
"Ich bin Tod." fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Aber hatte man Schmerzen, wenn man Tod war?

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, und sie sah ein Gesicht über dem ihren. Es war ein wunderschönes Gesicht, eingerahmt von hellblonden, langen Haaren. Die Augen - wunderschöne, intensiv blaue Augen blickten besorgt, und ein schöner Mund sprach sie an in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand.  
Die letzte Frage, die Melanie durch ihren Kopf schoss, bevor die das Bewusstsein verlor, war: "Warum spricht der Engel aus dem Himmel nicht deutsch?" Dann wurde alles schwarz.

°°°°°

Legolas sah mit seinen scharfen Augen schon zweihundert Meter vorher einen Körper auf der kleinen Lichtung liegen. Von ihm ging dieses Wimmern aus.  
Er trieb sein Pferd Askar noch mehr an, und sprang kurz vor ihr, im vollen Galopp ab, um sogleich neben sie niederzuknien.

Es war ein junges Mädchen und sie war schwer verletzt. Sie hatte eine blutende Kopfwunde, und ihr Arm lag in einem ungesunden Winkel von ihr ab. Außerdem atmete sie schwer und stockend.

Er sah sie an. Die blonden mittellangen Haare, sowie ihr ganzer Körper waren nass. In ihren grünen Augen, die schwach unter ihren Lidern aufblitzten, lagen Tränen.

"Man agorech?" (1) fragte er auf Sindarin, einer Sprache seines Volkes. Doch ihre Augen blickten ihn nur fragend an. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.  
Endlich kam auch, etwas holprig, Gimli an. Umständlich saß er ab (er fiel quasi vom Pferd) und eilte zu seinem Freund, welcher sich über ein Mädchen gebeugt hatte.

"Was ist passiert? Wo kommt sie her?" fragte der Zwerg, doch Legolas sagte nur: "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund."  
Nach weiteren Verletzungen abtastend, huschten seine flinken Elbenfinger vorsichtig über den Körper der bewusstlosen Frau. Er gab seinem Freund Anweisung, ihm Verbandszeug aus seiner Satteltasche zu holen.

Sie war schwer verletzt, das hatte Legolas auf dem ersten Blick gesehen. Neben der klaffenden Kopfwunde schien auch ihr Arm gebrochen zu sein, und nach dem schweren Atmen, welches aus ihrer Lunge kam, auch ein oder zwei Rippen. Legolas wusste, das er sie hier nur notdürftig versorgen konnte. Sie mussten schnellstens nach Bruchtal.

Vorsichtig, versorgte er die blutende Kopfwunde und fixierte ihren gebrochenen Arm. Dann sah er Gimli entschlossen an. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie braucht Elronds Hilfe."

Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick auf die junge Frau. "Mit was für eigentümlichen Gewändern war sie eigentlich bekleidet?" fragte sich der Zwerg, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Er half Legolas, sie vor ihn auf sein Pferd zu setzten, wo dieser sie gut festhalten konnte. Sie war klein, und leicht wie eine Feder. Der Elb war froh und dankbar darüber, dass das Mädchen in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen war. Der Schmerz wäre sonst wohl zu viel gewesen.

Eilig ritten sie los. Zum Glück hatte sein treues Pferd Askar einen sehr weichen Galopp, was eine besondere Eigenschaft der Elbenpferde war, so dass die Verletzte nicht all zu sehr durchgeschüttelt wurde.

°°°°°

Irgendwann unterwegs erwachte Melanie aus ihrer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Sonne blendete sie stechend in den Augen. Immer noch schmerzte alles an ihrem Körper.

Wo war sie? Sie merkte, dass sie auf einem Pferd saß. Verwirrt blickte sie diesen Mann an, der sie fest im Griff seiner Arme hatte. Sie fühlte starke Schmerzen in ihrem Arm und im Brustkorb. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.  
Legolas sah sie an und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Sie riss ihren verwirrten Blick von ihm los, und sah eine Landschaft aus Bäumen, Wiesen und Wäldern an sich vorbeiziehen. Alles sah so fremd aus.

Noch einmal blickte sie in die Augen des Mannes, der sie fest vor sich in den Armen hielt. Es waren Augen von einem leuchtenden Blau. Dann fielen ihre Lider zu, ihr Kopf sank an die starke Schulter und es wurde wieder alles dunkel.

°°°°°

Erst sehr spät abends machten Legolas und Gimli Halt. Sie waren sehr gut vorangekommen, schneller als eigentlich geplant, denn normalerweise hätten sie sich nicht so beeilen müssen. In den Mittagsstunden des nächsten Tages würden sie Bruchtal erreicht haben.

Behutsam bettete Legolas die junge Frau auf einen Umhang und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Besorgt sah er sie an. Sie war blass, und unter ihren Lidern bewegten sich ihre Augen im Schlaf. Er ahnte, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte.

Der Zwerg kümmerte sich um das Feuer, indes versorgte Legolas die Pferde, die nach dem anstrengenden Ritt eine Pause verdient hatten.  
Sanft kraulte er ihr Fell, und sprach ihnen elbische Wörter ins Ohr, die sie zu verstehen schienen. Dann setzte er sich zu seinem Freund ans Feuer, der ihm von dem Eintopf reichte, den sie nach der gestrigen Jagd gekocht hatten. Dankend nahm er die dampfende Schüssel entgegen. Dann warf er einen besorgten Blick auf die Frau. Wer sie wohl war?

Aber noch mehr interessierte ihn, wo sie herkam und was mit ihr passiert ist. Nach ihren Verletzungen zu urteilen, hätte sie aus einem hohen Baum gefallen sein müssen. Allerdings hatte sie mitten auf einer großen Lichtung gelegen. Die nächsten Bäume waren mindestes hundert Schritte entfernt, und außerdem nicht hoch genug um solche Verletzungen zu bekommen. Oder sie war bei großer Geschwindigkeit von einem Pferd gefallen. Doch hatte sie dort noch nicht lange gelegen, dazu waren die Verletzungen zu frisch. Und im Wald war kein anderes Pferd gewesen, außer ihren eigenen, die ihnen die Anwesenheit eines Artgenossen mitgeteilt hätten, auch wenn es schon weiter weg gewesen wäre. Was also war mit ihr geschehen? Was hatte diese junge Frau mitten in diese Wildnis des Troll-Waldes gebracht? Die nächste Menschensiedlung lag hunderte von Meilen entfernt.

Auch Gimli machte sich Gedanken. "Ist dir aufgefallen, welch merkwürdige Gewänder sie anhat? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht, mein Freund. Ich bin gespannt, was sie zu berichten hat, wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."  
Wie auf Kommando flatterten ihre Augenlider und ein schwaches, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle. Gleich war Legolas an ihrer Seite. "Gimli, gib mir bitte etwas Wasser und den Beutel mit den Kräutern." Der Zwerg eilte seinem Freund gesagte Dinge zu bringen, und kniete sich neben ihm.

Eilig versetzte Legolas das Wasser mit einer Prise der Kräuter und mischte es gut durch. Dann setzte er den Becher vorsichtig an ihre Lippen, und flösste ihr die Flüssigkeit langsam ein. Sie schluckte, und öffnete mit flatternden Lidern die Augen. Sie sah ihn erschocken an.

"Ce harnach. Habo estel. Annathar dulu mi Imladris." (2) flüsterte der Elb in seiner Sprache.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein Grün, welches er noch nie in Augen gesehen hatte, kam zum Vorschein. "Wo bin ich?" keuchte sie. Sie hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden.

"Wir wollen Euch helfen. Trinkt das. Danach wird es Euch besser gehen." sagte Legolas jetzt auf Westron, der gemeinsamen Sprache der Völker, denn das war die Sprache, die sie gesprochen hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er den Becher wieder an ihre Lippen, und half ihr den Kopf zu heben. Schmerzerfüllt verzog sie ihr Gesicht, doch sie konnte einige wenige Schlucke nehmen.

Sanft bettete er ihren Kopf wieder zurück und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte dankbar aber erschöpft zurück, und wieder schlossen sich ihre Augen. Sie war wieder bewusstlos.

Zufrieden setzte sich Legolas wieder auf. Es war gut, dass sie den Trank hatte trinken können. Er würde ihre Schmerzen ein wenig lindern und sie tief schlafen lassen. Schließlich hatten sie morgen noch ein paar Stunden Ritt vor sich, und dafür würde sie alle Kraft brauchen.

Behutsam löste er den Verband, den er ihr um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. Die Wunde hatte zum Glück aufgehört zu bluten. Vorsichtig bestrich er die große Platzwunde mit einer Salbe, die mit heilenden Kräutern versetzt worden war. Leicht zuckte sie, und ein leises, Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle. Behutsam fuhr Legolas mit seiner Arbeit fort. Die Salbe würde hoffentlich eine Entzündung der Verletzung vermeiden und sie schneller heilen lassen. Sorgfältig wickelte er wieder den Verband um ihren Kopf.

Er musterte sie einen Moment. Ihre blasse Haut war zart, und die geschlossenen Augen zeigten lange, dunkle Wimpern. Unter einer der schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen war eine kleine Narbe. Vorsichtig deckte er sie wieder zu, und gesellte sich wieder zu seinem Freund ans Feuer.

"Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig." grummelte Gimli in seinen Bart und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Wo ist sie hergekommen? Und warum war sie von oben bis unten durchnässt? Sehr merkwürdig."

Legolas nickte zustimmend. Es waren viele Ungereimtheiten mit dieser jungen Frau, und er konnte es kaum erwarten, alles über sie zu erfahren.

Schweigend saßen sie noch eine Weile am Feuer, bis Gimli schließlich in sein übliches Schnarchen verfiel. Lächelnd sah Legolas auf seinen Freund. Er selbst war noch nicht müde. Seine Gedanken waren zu sehr beschäftigt. Beschäftigt mit seinen Problemen, mit seiner Zukunft und - auch mit diesem Mädchen.

Mitfühlend betrachtete er sie. Gerade legte sich ihre Stirn in schmerzerfüllte Falten, doch kurz darauf wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder entspannt. Die Kräuter schienen ihre Wirkung zu entfalten.

Interessiert betrachtete er sie. Ihre goldblonden Haare lagen verschwitzt an ihrem Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war blass. Kurz flatterten ihre langen, schwarzen Wimpern, und sie zog ihre Nase kraus, auf denen Sommersprossen waren. Sie hatte einen sinnlichen Mund mit vollen, schön geschwungenen Lippen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie sie auf der Lichtung gelegen hatte. Nass. Von oben bis unten nass, obwohl in der Nähe weder ein Fluss oder See gewesen war. Und geregnet hatte es seit Wochen nicht mehr. Dann ihr merkwürdiges Gewand. Sie hatte eine blaue Hose an aus einem Stoff, den er zuvor noch nie gesehen oder berührt hatte.

Er hatte noch niemals eine Frau in Hosen gesehen. Bis auf Éowyn damals, im Ringkrieg, als sie sich als Krieger verkleidet hatte, um heimlich mit in die Schlacht um Minas Tirith zu reiten. Aber ansonsten waren Frauen in Männerkleidung ein höchst seltener Anblick.

Auch ihre helle Jacke fand er ungewöhnlich, denn auch sie war aus einem ihm fremden Stoff gefertigt, und hatte in der Mitte einen breiten metallischen Absatz. Noch nie zuvor hatte er derartiges gesehen.

"Wo kommst du her?" flüsterte er leise. Er dachte eigentlich, er hätte ganz Mittelerde gesehen und es gäbe nichts, was ihn hier noch überraschen konnte. Und nun tauchte diese fremde junge Frau auf, die in ihm viele Fragen aufleben ließen. Sie war durch und durch rätselhaft.

"No ce ammaer ab lû thent." (3) sagte er. Er wünschte es ihr wirklich, aber nicht zuletzt, um seine Neugierde über ihr rätselhaftes Erscheinen zu stillen.  
Er legte noch einige Stücke Holz ins Feuer und starrte gedankenverloren in die Glut. Jetzt beschäftigten ihn andere Gedanken. Düstere Gedanken, die mit seiner unmittelbaren Zukunft zu tun hatten. Aber er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht zu keiner Entscheidung mehr kommen würde.

Schließlich schloss auch er noch für wenige Stunden seine Augen. Diese Eigenart hatte er sich nach dem Ringkrieg angewöhnt, denn gewöhnlich schliefen die Elben mit offenen Augen. Doch seit der Krieg vorbei war, und er nicht mehr so wachsam sein musste, schlief er lieber mit geschlossenen Lidern. So konnte er besser die Bilder sehen, die ihn beruhigten und ein wenig inneren Frieden gaben. Die Bilder von Valinor...

°°°°°

(1) Was ist geschehen?  
(2) Du bist verletzt. Habe Hoffnung. Dir wird in Bruchtal geholfen werden  
(3) Möge es dir bald besser gehen

Ich hoffe die ersten beiden Kapitel haben Euch neugierig gemacht. Bitte schreibt mir, wie Ihr den Anfang findet. Es geht schließlich auch noch weiter...


	3. Rätsel

**Rätsel**

Als es ein paar Stunden später bereits dämmerte, stand Legolas schon wieder auf den Beinen, versorgte die Pferde, sattelte und belud sie. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Der jungen Frau - wie sie wohl hieß? - ging es nicht gut. Sie hatte hohes Fieber. Sie brauchte dringend Elronds Hilfe.

Bestimmt rüttelte er Gimli aus seinen Träumen. "Mein Freund, es tut mir leid dich wecken zu müssen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Es geht ihr schlechter."

Leise grummelte dieser in seinen Bart, als er sich schwerfällig erhob. Legolas lächelte. Er kannte den Zwerg inzwischen so gut, dass er genau wusste, dass dieser nicht böse auf ihn war. Im Gegenteil. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um die junge Frau.

Schon wenige Minuten später, waren sie bereit. Legolas setzte das zierliche Mädchen wieder vor sich, und hielt sie behutsam, aber im festen Griff. Das Fieber stieg besorgniserregend an. Ihre Stirn glühte, und sie war nass von kaltem Schweiß. Zum Glück schlief sie oder war immer noch bewusstlos. Nur kurz flatterten ihre Lider auf, als Gimli sie vorsichtig in Legolas Arme legte, und sie vor sich auf Askar setzte. Legolas sah wieder diese ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe.

Freundlich lächelte er sie an, und sie versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder erschöpft. Der Elb warf seinem Freund einen besorgten Blick zu. "Wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte er und der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. Dann trieb er sein weißes Elbenpferd an. "Noro lim! Noro lim, Askar!" (1)

Eilig ritten sie los. Askar merkte, welch empfindliche und verletzte Last er zu tragen hatte, und setzte seine Schritte vorsichtig.

°°°°°

Einige Stunden später erreichten sie endlich das Tal, welches von vielen wunderschönen Wasserfällen, Flüssen und vielen grünen Bäumen umsäumt war.

Schon oft waren Gimli und Legolas hier gewesen, doch jedes Mal wieder, hüpfte ihr Herz bei diesem Anblick ein Stückchen höher. Jeder, der Imladris besuchte, merkte, welch ein Ort des Friedens dies war. Die Zeit schien hier anders zu laufen, und die friedliche und heimische Stimmung, und die atemberaubende Schönheit dieses Tales besänftige fast jedes Gemüt.  
Dies war der Zauber Vilyas, des Ringes der Luft, einer der drei mächtigen Elbenringe, die niemals von Saurons Hand berührt worden waren. Doch die Macht der Drei war mit der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes gebrochen worden. Alle Bewohner Bruchtals wussten, dass der Zauber, der diesen Ort umgab, nicht mehr lange anhalten würde.

Diesmal war keine Zeit, den wunderschönen Anblick zu genießen und um langsam zu dem prächtigen Haus zu reiten. Noch im vollen Galopp ritten sie auf das Anwesen Lord Elronds zu. Legolas stoppte Askar sanft, sprang leichtfüßig von ihm ab, und nahm die verletzte Frau behutsam in seine Arme. Ihr vom Fieber gerötetes Gesicht lehnte kraftlos an seiner Schulter. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen.

Schon kam Elrond, ein Elb mit langen braunen Haaren, und Herr über Bruchtal, ihnen entgegen. Seine scharfen Elbenaugen hatten seinen Besuch schon früh erkannt, und auch, dass sie ungewöhnlich schnell ritten, denn normalerweise genoss jeder seiner Besucher den Weg bis zu seinem Haus in einem langsamen Tempo.

"Legolas, man agorech?" (2) fragte der Hausherr.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete dieser ihm. "Wir fanden sie schwer verletzt mitten im Wald."  
"Bing sie herein. Gilwen, Merodeth, bringt mir warmes Wasser, Verbände und die Kräutersalben!" rief er an zwei junge Elben.

Die Frau im Arm, die leise stöhnte, folgte er Elrond in einen hellen Raum, und legte sie dort vorsichtig auf ein großes Bett. Sanft strich er ihr eine verschwitzte, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich dann an Elrond. "Kannst du ihr helfen?" "Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen. Du und Gimli solltet euch in der Zeit etwas ausruhen." sagte der Elb nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die beiden Gefährten. "Nehmt ein Bad und ruht euch aus. Im Moment könnt ihr nichts tun." Bestimmt zeigte Elrond auf die Tür, durch die gerade die beiden Elbenmädchen mit Wasser und Tüchern kamen.

Gimli sah Legolas an und zuckte mit seinen stämmigen Schultern. Ja, im Moment konnten sie wirklich nichts tun. Er wusste, sie war bei Elrond in den besten Händen und dieser konnte ihr auch helfen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Zögernd verließ er das Krankenzimmer, und ging mit Gimli zu ihren Gemächern, die Tür an Tür lagen. Ja, ein Bad wäre jetzt gut. Auch wenn Elben nicht wirklich schmutzig wurden, würde ein heißes Bad seine verspannten Muskeln ein wenig lockern. Und Gimli hatte ein reinigendes Bad wirklich dringend nötig!

Er betrat sein Gemach und atmete tief durch. Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Die Bücher, die er gelesen hatte lagen noch auf der Kommode, daneben stand ein frischer Strauß Blumen, so als wenn Elrond ihn heute erwartet hätte.

Er musste Lächeln. Der Elb, den er schon seit über zweitausend Jahren kannte musste gespürt haben, dass Gimli und er auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal waren.  
Er ging ins Bad. Heißes Wasser dampfte bereits in dem Zuber, und es roch herrlich intensiv nach dem Badeöl, welches Elrond aus Blüten und Kräutern selbst herstellte. 

Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer lehnte er sich in dem warmen Wasser zurück. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich.  
Wie immer fühlte er sich wohl in Imladris. Schon oft war er hier gewesen und es war fast, als wenn er nach Hause kommen würde - aber eben nur fast.

°°°°°

Elrond legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Das Mädchen war sehr schwer verletzt. Sie wurde von ihren merkwürdigen Gewändern befreit, und die Frauen wuschen sorgsam ihren geschundenen Körper.

Die große blaue Stelle an ihren Rippen sagt ihm, dass diese zumindest angebrochen sein müssten. Danach sah er sich den verletzten Arm an und lächelte. Legolas hatte ihn gut versorgt und verbunden. Auch die Kopfwunde war mit den richtigen Kräutern behandelt worden, die eine schnelle Heilung versprachen.

Sorgen machte er sich jedoch über das hohe Fieber. Er konnte nicht erkennen, warum sie es hatte. Ihre Verletzungen wiesen nicht auf eine schlimme Entzündung hin, die ein solches Fieber mit sich bringen würde.

Er sah sie einen Moment an. Dann schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich, und hielt seine Hände über ihren Körper. Er war ein Heiler und konnte Verletzungen und ihre Herde durch seine Hände spüren. Doch das, was er jetzt spürte, verwirrte ihn. Er fühlte einen leichten Schmerz an ihrem Kopf, wo die verbundene Wunde war. Außerdem in ihrem gebrochenen Arm und auch an den rechten Rippenbögen. Doch als seine Hände über ihr Herz fuhren, durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schmerz.

Er öffnete seine grauen Augen und musterte prüfend die schlafende Frau. Dort hatte sie keine offensichtliche Verletzung. Es war kein physischer Schmerz gewesen den er gefühlt hatte. Etwas Schlimmes, schlimmer noch als das, was ihren Körper verletzt hatte, musste der jungen Frau widerfahren sein. Kam daher das hohe Fieber? Elrond wusste in diesem Moment keine Antwort darauf. Er hatte zwar schon viele Elben, Zwerge und Menschen geheilt, doch etwas Vergleichbares hatte er noch nie gespürt.

Nach zwei Stunden, in denen er sich intensiv um die Versorgung und Heilung ihrer Wunden gekümmert hatte, traf er Legolas und Gimli in der Bibliothek an. Sie waren sauber und hatten frische Kleidung angezogen. Sie sahen ihn fragend an.

"Ihre Wunden werden heilen." sagte er und die beiden atmeten beruhigt aus. "Könnt ihr mir irgendetwas über sie sagen?"  
Mit schüttelnden Köpfen verneinten sie diese Frage. Legolas erzählte ihm alles von ihrem Auffinden.

"Weißt du, was für Gewänder sie anhatte? Ich habe derartiges noch nie in Mittelerde gesehen." sagte der Zwerg.

Elrond schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht, Gimli. Ich lasse diese Kleidung waschen und hebe sie für sie auf."

"Ich hoffe sie wird bald wach, und kann uns erzählen, was mit ihr geschehen ist." meinte Legolas. Gimli und Elrond nickten zustimmend.

Sie blieb ein Rätsel. Auch für Elrond, der sich genauso wenig einen Reim über sie machen konnte.

°°°°°

(1) Laufe schell! Laufe schnell, Askar  
(2) Legolas, was ist geschehen?


	4. Sorgen

**

* * *

**

**Sorgen **

Am späten Nachmittag, nachdem Elrond noch mal nach seiner jungen Patientin gesehen hatte, die in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten war, ging er mit Legolas auf die weite Terrasse.

"Was bedrückt dich, mellon nîn?" (1) fragte Elrond.

"Es sind viele Sachen, die mein Herz erschweren, Elrond." antwortete Legolas ernst.

"Deine Sehnsucht ist deutlich zu sehen. Hast du schon mit deinem Vater gesprochen?"

Erstaunt sah Legolas ihn an. Warum konnte dieser Elb nur in jedem lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch? Er senkte den Blick. "Nein. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Du weißt, er will meine Nachfolge." Traurigkeit klang in seinen Worten mit.

Elrond nickte. Er kannte Legolas Vater Thranduil, König des Waldes. Er wusste, dass er von seinem einzigen Sohn erwartete den Thron zu übernehmen.

Thranduil und Legolas waren sich nie wirklich nahe gewesen. Er war ein gerechter, aber strenger Vater gewesen, und als seine Frau starb, Legolas war noch keine 30 Jahre alt, also fast noch ein Kind, konnte er erst recht keine Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen, da er sich immer für ihren Tod verantwortlich gefühlt hatte. Da er immer glaubte den Vorwurf in den Augen Legolas zu sehen, entfernte er sich immer mehr von seinem Sohn.

Für Legolas dagegen wäre es sehr wichtig gewesen, wenn er mit seinem Vater hätte reden können. Nie hat er auch nur daran gedacht, dass dieser Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter haben könnte, und so verstand dieser verängstigte, verwirrte Junge seinen Vater nicht mehr. Er war sehr einsam - sein ganzes Leben, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, war Legolas einsam. Er hatte viele gute Freunde, aber sein Herz schrie nach mehr als das.

Elrond tat es leid seinen Freund so zu sehen. Er wusste, was diesen bewegte, kannte seine Ängste, Sorgen und Wünsche, denn auch er stand einmal an diesem Punkt. Auch er wollte Mittelerde hinter sich lassen und in den Westen gehen. Auch er hatte die Möwen gehört. Und auch er hatte sie ignorieren müssen.

Er war damals, nach dem Ringkrieg, mit den Hobbits Bilbo und Frodo Beutlin, den Elben Galadriel und Celeborn, die bis dahin über den Goldenen Wald Lóriens gewacht hatten, und Gandalf, dem Zauberer, auf eines der weißen Schiffe gestiegen, die von den grauen Anfurten im Westen zu den unsterblichen Gefilden segelten.

Doch, dort angekommen, konnte er nicht von Bord gehen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm damals, dass er noch eine Aufgabe in Mittelerde zu erledigen hatte. Das es, auch wenn sein Herz schmerzlich danach verlangte, noch nicht an der Zeit war, diesen Boden zu betreten und seine Frau wiederzusehen. Und so segelte er traurig wieder zurück, um wieder nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren.

Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand auf Legolas Schulter und sah ihm in die klaren blauen Augen. "Wie auch immer du dich entscheiden wirst, du wirst es richtig machen. Dessen bin ich sicher." Aufmunternd lächelte er den Elben an, und dankbar erwiderte der dieses Lächeln. Manchmal war Elrond wie der Vater, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Legolas nun um von seinen Problemen abzulenken.

Nachdenklich sah ihn der Elb an. "Das Fieber bereitet mir Sorge. Ich weiß nicht, wo in ihrem Körper dieses Feuer brennt. Von ihren Verletzungen kann es nicht herrühren. Es muss etwas sein, was wir nicht sehen können."  
"Was könnte es sein?" fragte Legolas besorgt.

"Ihre Seele." erwiderte Elrond. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber dieses Feuer kommt anscheinend aus ihrer Seele. Sie kämpft gerade einen innerlichen Kampf."

"Was können wir dagegen tun?"

"Leider nichts. Nur abwarten. Das Feuer muss sie selber löschen, den Kampf gewinnen." Freundlich sah Elrond ihn an. "Komm, mein Freund. Du und Gimli müsst Hunger haben."

"Oh, ja, ich habe Hunger wie ein Bär!" Von der Seite kam die dröhnende Stimme von dem Zwerg.

"Dann kommt. Meiner Köchin ist es eine Freude meinen hohen Besuch zu bewirten." Lächelnd wollte Elrond sie hineinführen.

"Geht schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach." sagte Legolas und entschuldigte sich. "Ich will noch einmal nach ihr sehen."

"Beeil dich lieber, sonst lass ich dir nichts mehr übrig! Ich kann mich noch gut an Narthils Kochkünste erinnern!" lachte der Zwerg.  
Elrond sah ihm einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher.

°°°°°

In Gedanken versunken ging er durch die Gänge und stand dann einen Moment zögernd vor dem Krankenzimmer. Leise öffnete er dann die Tür und ging hinein. Die junge Frau war gewaschen, hatte ein frisches Nachtgewand an, und ihre Wunden waren gut versorgt. Sie schlief tief und fest.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen, aber vom Fieber war es leicht gerötet. Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und erschrak. Sie war glühendheiß.  
Plötzlich wurde sie unruhig. Leise wimmerte sie im Schlaf und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich.

"Marc, nein!" murmelte sie. "Warum? Nein!" Sie wurde immer unruhiger, und ihr Kopf wand sich hin und her.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre kleine Hand in die seine, und redete beruhigend auf sie ein: "Sch, sch. Alles wird gut. Ihr werdet wieder gesund. Sch."

"Nein! Lass mich! Nein! Das Licht? Ah!" Sie schrie auf und öffnete entsetzt die Augen. Fragend suchte sie den Raum ab, und ihr Blick blieb dann an seinem hängen. "Wo bin ich?" keuchte sie.

"Ihr seid in Bruchtal, Herrin, und mit Herrn Elrond in guten Händen." Fragend sah sie ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen blickten verstört in die seinen.  
"Wie ist Euer Name?" fragte er.

Sie überlegte. "Mel... ich glaube, ich heiße Mel." stotterte sie.

"Was ist Euch passiert? Woher habt Ihr die schlimmen Verletzungen?" Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. Er merkte, wie verwirrt sie war.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Da war ein Licht... nein, zwei Lichter?" stotternd brach sie ab. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Wo war sie nur? Wo kam sie her? Wer war sie? Und wer war er?

"Wer bist du?" fragte sie.

Verwundert lächelte er. Es war nicht üblich einen Fremden zu duzen. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich unhöflich, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er schob es auf ihre offensichtliche Verwirrung.  
"Man nennt mich Legolas. Mein Freund Gimli und ich fanden Euch fast zwei Tagesritte von hier entfernt auf einer Lichtung im Wald der Trolle. Ihr ward schwer verletzt und darum brachten wir Euch in Elronds Haus nach Imladris."

Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte, und es war ungewohnt wie er sie ansprach. Sie blickte sich langsam in dem Zimmer um, und bemerkte, dass alles hier ungewohnt war. Sie sah große Fenster, die bis auf den Boden reichten, die Sonne schien warm in das große Zimmer, und ein seichter Wind ließ die hellen, langen, dünnen Vorhänge wehen. Vogelgezwitscher klang von draußen. Die Wände waren verziert mit Borten, Bildern und dunklen, reich geschnitzten Balken. Überall standen frische Blumen. Das Bett, in dem sie lag war sehr groß, die Bettpfosten reichten fast an die hohe Decke, und sie waren bestückt mit feinen Schnitzereien, die Blätter und Blüten darstellten. Die Bettwäsche war aus einem feinen, weißen Stoff. Von draußen hörte sie Wasser rauschen, wie von einem Wasserfall.

Es war wirklich alles ungewohnt. Er eingeschlossen. Seine schönen langen, hellblonden Haare, seine helle, mit feinen Stickereien verzierte Kleidung, seine Ohren... Seine Ohren! Sie waren spitz!

Er bemerkte ihren Blick. Verwundert sah er sie an. "Ihr habt noch nie einen Elben gesehen, Herrin? Nun, ich bin einer." Leicht schmunzelte er.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Elben? Irgendwo hatte sie das Wort schon mal gehört, aber sie war sich sicher, noch nie solche Ohren gesehen zu haben.  
"Wo bin ich? Und wo komm ich her?" fragte sie sich selber, schloss ihre Augen, und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

"Ihr könnt Euch an nichts erinnern?" fragte er enttäuscht. Anscheinend wusste sie die Antwort auf seine Fragen im Moment auch nicht. Beruhigend lächelte er sie an, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn verzweifelt ansah.

"Ihr müsst erst einmal wieder gesund werden. Danach wird Euch alles wieder einfallen. Ruht Euch nun aus. Schlaft." Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Haare. Er sah noch ein kurzes Aufblitzen der grünen Augen, dann schloss sie diese und schlief wieder ein.

Behutsam legte er ihre Hand, die er bis dahin immer noch gehalten hatte, neben sie aufs Bett und stand auf. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sie, dann ging er leise aus dem Gemach.

°°°°°

In Gedanken versunken kam er im Speisesaal an, wo Gimli gerade in blumigen Worten die Geschichten erzählte, die er und Legolas in den Höhlen erlebt hatte. Lachend sah Elrond den Zwerg an.

"Legolas, mein Freund. Komm her und setz dich. Ein wenig habe ich dir noch übergelassen." schmatze der Zwerg und winkte ihm mit Fettverschmierten Fingern zum Tisch. Dann nahm er wieder einen großen Bissen aus der mächtigen Hammelkeule.

Legolas setzte sich zu ihnen, beachtete jedoch das reichhaltige Mahl nicht, welches auf dem Tisch stand. Nachdenklich nahm er nur einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Becher.

Elrond sah ihn fragend an. "War sie wach? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"  
Legolas nickte. "Sie träumte als ich bei ihr war. Der Traum machte ihr angst. Sie sprach von Lichtern und sagte einen Namen. Er lautete Marc, denke ich. Ich habe diesen Namen noch nie gehört." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Außer ihrem eigenen Namen wusste sie leider nichts. Sie heißt Mel. Sehr kurz, und auch sehr ungewöhnlich."

"Vielleicht ist er eine Abkürzung für etwas." schmatzte Gimli nachdenklich.  
"Ja, das ist gut möglich. Bedauerlich, dass sie nicht mehr über sich erzählen konnte."

"Die Erinnerung wird wieder kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich denke, dem Mädchen ist etwas Schlimmes widerfahren. Das sie sich an nichts erinnern kann, passt zu ihrem Fieber." Aufmunternd sah Elrond ihn an. "Es wird ihr sicher bald wieder gut gehen."

°°°°°

(1) mein Freund

°°°°°

Ich wünsche Euch allen ein gutes neues Jahr!

Eure Sirixx


	5. Gedichte

**Gedichte**

Den nächsten Tag schlief Mel fast ganz durch. Nur kurz wurde sie wach, als Elrond nach ihren Verletzungen sah, und ihre Verbände wechselte.

Gütig sah der Elb sie an. Mel ahnte, dass dieser Mann ihr helfen wollte. Sie betrachtete ihn neugierig. Elronds Gesicht war zeitlos, weder alt noch jung. Lange, braune Haare fielen ihm auf die Schultern, doch einige Strähnen waren geflochten, und um seinen Kopf hatte er einen silbernen Reif, der schön verziert war. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie aufmerksam an, und sie hatte das Gefühl, das er in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Milde lächelte er sie an, und schwach erwiderte sie das Lächeln.

Sie hatte immer noch hohes Fieber, und Elrond legte besorgt seine Stirn in Falten. Er überlegte, wie er ihr helfen könnte, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Bei diesem Fieber, welches aus ihrem Herzen kam, war seine Heilkunst an die Grenzen gestoßen.  
Er flößte ihr noch etwas von dem Kräutertrunk ein, und schaffte es, dass sie ein paar Löffel einer starken Brühe zu sich nahm.

Sie wirkte verstört. Alles schien ihr fremd zu sein und der Elb spürte ihre Furcht. Tröstend sprach er auf sie ein, legte eine Hand auf ihre heiße Stirn, und ließ eine beruhigende Energie in ihren Körper fließen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Schlaft nun." flüsterte er, und erschöpft schlossen sich ihre Lider.

Er saß noch eine Weile an ihrem Bett. Ratlos betrachtete er sie. Sie sah aus, wie eine gewöhnliche Menschenfrau, doch er hatte das Gefühl, das sie alles andere als gewöhnlich war. Warum, konnte jedoch nicht sagen.  
Ungewöhnlich war aber in jedem Fall ihre Augenfarbe. Einen Moment hatte er in ihren Augen lesen können, doch dort hatte er außer Furcht und Verwirrung leider nichts erkennen können. Doch er war sich sicher, noch nie ein solch intensives Grün gesehen zu haben. Sicherlich gab es Elben, Menschen und Zwerge mit grünen Augen, was jedoch selten war. Aber dieses Grün war etwas Besonderes.

Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Das Gefühl, ihr hilflos zusehen zu müssen, gefiel ihm nicht, doch im Moment konnte auch er nichts anderes tun, als ihre offensichtlichen Wunden zu versorgen, und zu versuchen, sie so gut wie möglich wieder zu Kräften zu bringen.  
Sie schlief jetzt und ihr Atem ging ruhig.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür, und Legolas trat lautlos herein.  
"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er Elrond.

"Unverändert, fürchte ich." sagte er. Dann stand er auf. "Ich werde noch einen Kräutertrunk ansetzen, der hoffentlich das Fieber senken wird."  
Aufmerksam betrachtete der den jungen Elben. "Bleibe bei ihr. Wenn sie aufwacht, ist es gut, wenn jemand bei ihr ist."

Legolas nickte. Dann warf er wieder einen besorgten Blick auf die Frau, und setzte sich an ihre Seite. "Ja, ich bleibe hier. Vielleicht kann ich hier ein wenig nachdenken." sagte er.

"Du solltest bald eine Entscheidung treffen, mellon nîn." sagte Elrond und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Legolas nickte. "Ich weiß, mein Freund. Nur sollte diese Entscheidung gut durchdacht sein, denn sie betrifft mein ganzes weiteres Leben." Elrond sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann nickte er, und verließ leise den Raum.

°°°°°

Legolas verbrachte viel Zeit an dem Bett der jungen Frau, während sie schlief. Er fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich. Schließlich hatte er sie gefunden. Außerdem hatte er so viele Fragen. Sie war so rätselhaft. Alles an ihr.  
Während er an ihrem Bett saß, nutzte er die Zeit, um seinen Gedanken nachzugehen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde. Sollte er in Mittelerde bleiben oder seinen Sehnsüchten nachgeben - so oder so. Er musste bald mit seinem Vater reden.

Er überlegte. Jahre hatte er ihn nicht gesehen, nur einmal, kurz nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges. Es war eine merkwürdige und befangene Begegnung mit seinem Vater gewesen, dem König des Waldelbenreiches. Nur kurz hatte er Stolz in seinen Augen sehen können. Stolz auf den Sohn, der einer der Gefährten gewesen ist, die geholfen haben den Ring zu zerstören und damit auch Sauron endgültig zu vernichten. Ansonsten war das Treffen sehr kühl gewesen. Lange hat Legolas es dort nicht ausgehalten. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, konnte nicht so sein, wie er wirklich war, sondern spielte den Elben, den sein Vater gerne in ihm sehen wollte. Das war aber nicht er. Zu sehr schlug er nach seiner Mutter.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter in die Vergangenheit, kurz bevor der Ringkrieg mit seiner ganzen schrecklichen Macht zugeschlagen hatte. Er rief sich die Begegnung mit Gandalf dem Weißen zurück ins Gedächtnis. Gimli, Aragorn und er waren damals auf der Suche nach Merry und Pippin, den Hobbits, die von Sarumans Uruk-hais entführt worden waren. Kurz davor hatten sie Boromirs toten Körper dem Anduin überlassen. Sie waren zum Rande des Fangorn-Waldes gekommen, als sie auf die verbrannten und verkohlten Überreste der Orks gestoßen waren. Éomer und die Reiter der Rohirrim hatten sie erschlagen.

In Hoffnung die beiden Hobbits im Wald zu finden, gingen sie hinein. Damals schon war er fasziniert gewesen von dem Alter des Waldes und den Stimmen der Bäume. Dort trafen sie auf Gandalf, den sie für tot gehalten hatten, nachdem er in den Minen Morias durch den Balrog in den Schatten gestürzt war. Er hatte es überlebt, und war noch weiser und mächtiger als zuvor, als er noch der graue Pilger gewesen war. Gandalf hatte ihnen Botschaften aus Lórien mitgebracht, von Galadriel, der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes.

"Legolas Grünblatt, Ihr lebtet bisher  
Im Wald voller Freude. Meidet das Meer!  
Habt Ihr einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört,  
Ist der Friede der Bäume für Euch zerstört."

Das war ihre Nachricht für ihn gewesen. Damals wusste er noch nicht, wie sehr ihre Worte sich bewahrheiten würden.  
Aragorn, Gimli und er waren, nachdem sie den Pfad der Toten verlassen hatten, ans Meer geeilt, um dort den Schwarzen Schiffen der Corsaren aufzulauern. Dort hatte er sie gehört, die Möwen. Und er hatte das wunderschöne Meer gesehen, wie es glitzerte und funkelte in der Sonne. Von dem Tage an zerfraß die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer sein Herz.

Schon von Anbeginn der Eldar, wie die ersten Elben genannt wurden, spielte das Meer eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben. Denn das Herz eines jeden Elben sehnte sich nach Valinor. Und dieses wundervolle Land, in welchem jedes Lebewesen, ob Tier oder Pflanze, unsterblich war, lag westlich, weit über dem großen Ozean.

Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hätte. Jemand der ihm in dieser Zeit beistehen könnte. Jemand mit dem ihm eine Entscheidung leichter fallen würde...

Blicklos wanderten seine Augen durch das Krankenzimmer - und blieben an Mel hängen. Er lächelte. Sie sah so friedlich aus. So kindlich. Wie alt mochte sie sein? Sie war ein Mensch, so viel stand fest. Dann würde sie wahrscheinlich ungefähr zwanzig Jahre sein. Manchmal wünschte er sich auch als Mensch in Mittelerde zu leben, denn diese waren nicht unsterblich. Er würde altern - und sterben.

Zumindest würde er sich wünschen kein Königssohn zu sein. Ein einfacher Jäger hätte es doch auch getan. Er fühlte sich doch eigentlich gar nicht reif genug, um ein ganzes Volk zu leiten. Würde er es jemals sein? Diese Frage beschäftige ihn gerade, als die junge Frau im Bett wieder unruhig wurde. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, und kam keuchend aus ihrer Lunge. Sie hatte wieder einen Alptraum.

"Nein, ich will nicht! Warum machst du das?" Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern hektisch.

"Mel, alles ist gut, ich bin bei Euch." flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

"Marc, nein... da, das Licht, nein!" Unruhig warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her.

Legolas rückte noch näher an sie, und nahm ihre kleine, kalte Hand. Mit der anderen strich er ihr sanft über das Gesicht und versuchte sie mit elbischen Wörtern zu beruhigen. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er sagte. Er sagte einfach das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam:

"Ir ithil ammen Eruchín  
menel-vîr síla díriel  
si loth a galadh lasto dîn  
ar Hîr Annûn Gilthoniel  
le linnon im Tinúviel."

Während er leise auf sie einredete, wurde sie ruhiger. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, ihre Lider flatterten, und schließlich schlug sie die Augen auf.  
Legolas lächelte sie an. Noch immer strich er ihr beruhigend über das Gesicht. Er freute sich, dass sie wach war. "Mae aur, ernilwen." (1) flüsterte er.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragend blickte sie ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.

"Ich habe Euch einen guten Morgen gewünscht."

"Nein, was hast du... äh, entschuldigt." Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. "Was habt Ihr davor gesagt? Es klang wunderschön."

"Ir ithil ammen Eruchín  
menel-vîr síla díriel  
si loth a galadh lasto dîn  
ar Hîr Annûn Gilthoniel  
le linnon im Tinúviel."   
wiederholte er leise.

"Was bedeutet das?" Fragend sah sie in seine blauen Augen.

"Es ist Lúthiens Lied und es bedeutet:

Wenn der Mond auf uns, die Kinder Erus, scheint  
ein himmlisches Juwel aus Silber, das über uns wacht  
dann lauschen Blume und Baum in Schweigen  
Oh Herrin des Westens, Sterne entzündend,  
zu Dir singe ich, die Nachtigall!"

Lange hat er an dieses Gedicht nicht mehr gedacht. Als er noch ein Kind war, keine zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte seine Mutter es ihm zum einschlafen öfters erzählt. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt darauf gekommen war.

"Das ist wunderschön!" Sie lächelte. Das war das erste richtige Lächeln von ihr. Und er fand es wunderhübsch.

"Wie geht es Euch heute? Ihr habt lange geschlafen." fragte Legolas.

"Ich... ich glaube ganz gut." Sie machte innerlich schnell eine kurze Inspektion ihres Körpers. Sie fuhr über ihren Verband am Kopf, und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als sie versuchte, ihren gebrochenen Arm zu heben. "Mein Arm tut weh. Und das Atmen auch. Aber ich bin nicht mehr so müde."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Ihr habt allerdings immer noch Fieber." Vorsichtig befühlte er ihre Stirn. Diese war immer noch sehr heiß.  
"Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken, Mel? Euer Name war doch Mel?" fragte er, und schenkte aus einem tönernen Krug Wasser in einen Becher.

"Ja, ich habe Durst. Und? ja, ich glaube das ist mein Name." Mit seiner Hilfe richtete sie sich unter einigen Schmerzen auf, und nahm dankbar den Becher an, den er ihr reichte.

"Ist Euch außer Eurem Namen noch irgendetwas eingefallen, Mel?" Fragend sah er sie an.

Sie überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß gar nichts. Mein Kopf ist völlig leer." sagte sie und fuhr leise fort: "Und das macht mir Angst." Ein Schatten kam über ihre Augen.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über ihre Wange. "Die Erinnerung wird wiederkommen. Seit unbesorgt." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte er: "Ihr habt geträumt?" Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr erzählen sollte, was sie im Schlaf gesagt hatte. Aber vielleicht half es bei der Erinnerung. "Und Ihr habt gesprochen im Schlaf."

"Was? Was habe ich geträumt? Was habe ich gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Nun," er zögerte. "Ihr spracht von Lichtern, und sagtet einen Namen."

"Wie war dieser Name?" flehend blickte sie in seine Augen.

"Marc." sagte er. "Der Name war Marc."

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Sie bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihr Herz klopfte um einiges schneller. Ja, sie kannte diesen Namen. Aber wer steckte dahinter?

"Ist Euch etwas eingefallen?" fragte er sie.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, aber der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Doch leider fehlt mir ein Gesicht oder eine Erinnerung dazu. Aber ich weiß, ich kenne ihn."

Legolas überlegte. "Mir ist ein solcher Name aus ganz Mittelerde unbekannt. Ich habe ihn noch nie gehört." Dann bemerkte er, dass Mel sich in sich zurückzog. Beruhigend nahm er wieder ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Setzt Euch nicht so unter Druck. Das hat Zeit. Werdet erst mal wieder gesund. Das ist jetzt das Wichtigste." Merkwürdig nur, das er den leisen Verdacht hegte, das ihre Fieberanfälle mit ihrer Erinnerung zu tun hatten. Vielleicht war auch die Erinnerung der Schlüssel zu ihrer Genesung.

Sie begann zu zittern. Vorsichtig drückte er sie wieder in die Kissen und deckte sie zu.  
"Ihr solltet schlafen. Ihr braucht noch viel Ruhe." sagte er, und machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen. Merkwürdig. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Er wäre eigentlich viel lieber noch ein wenig bei ihr sitzen geblieben.

"Legolas!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah sie fragend an. "Ja, Mel? Braucht Ihr noch etwas?"

"Bitte lasst mich nicht allein." Sie stockte. "Ich meine... wenn Ihr noch Zeit habt..." bat sie.

Er lächelte sie an, und griff erneut nach ihrer Hand. "Aber natürlich. Ich bleibe noch bei Euch, bis Ihr wieder eingeschlafen seid." Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber er war darüber erleichtert, dass er noch bleiben konnte. Er sah sie an. Sie war blass, nur die Wangen waren vom Fieber gerötet. Sie war fürchterlich dünn, und sah schrecklich verloren aus in dem großen Bett.

"Könnt Ihr noch so ein Gedicht in Eurer Sprache?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Er lächelte. "Ja, das kann ich." Er überlegte einen Moment. Dann fiel ihm ein passendes ein. "Es ist die Hymne an Elbereth." Leise begann seine Stimme:

"A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
Silivren penna míriel,  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galdhremmin ennorath;  
fanuilos, le linnathon,  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"

"Eure Sprache klingt so wunderschön. Was bedeutet es?" Müde aber ruhig sah sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.

"Oh! Elbereth,  
die du die Sterne entzündest,  
vom prächtig mit Sternen geschmückten Himmel  
fällt ein schimmerndes Weiß,  
das glänzt wie ein Juwel.  
Von der baumbewachsenen Mittelerde  
habe ich entfernte Länder geschaut,  
und nun will ich zu dir singen, Fanuilos,  
auf dieser Seite,  
hier auf dieser Seite des Großen Meeres."

Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie ihre Augen zufielen. "Wunder...schön." seufzte sie leise. Dann war sie wieder fest eingeschlafen.

Interessiert sah er sie an. Vorsichtig glitten seine Finger über ihr Haar. Es war golden und sehr weich. Sie seufzte im Schlaf, als er behutsam eine Strähne zwischen seine Finger nahm.  
Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Irgendwie mochte er dieses Mädchen, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte.

Er sah auf ihre Hände. Sie waren weich und hatten zierliche, feingliedrige Finger. Die Hand ihres gesunden Armes hielt die seine noch immer ganz fest. Er wollte sie nicht wieder wecken, wenn er ihr seine Hand entzog. Er konnte noch nicht gehen, doch das empfand er merkwürdigerweise als alles andere als Schlimm. Und so blieb einfach noch einige Zeit neben ihr sitzen und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht.

"Man lû ce?" (2) fragte er leise.

°°°°°

Tage vergingen. Mel ging es langsam besser, aber das Fieber blieb, wenn es auch nicht mehr so hoch war. Doch so viel sie auch überlegte und grübelte, sie hatte immer noch keine Erinnerung. Nur wenn sie an diesen Namen dachte den sie im Schlaf gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war, als wenn kleine Nadeln in ihr Herz stächen. Aber warum, das wusste sie nicht.

Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die Umgebung und den Tagesablauf. Alle waren sehr besorgt um sie. Oft saß Elrond an ihrem Bett, nachdem er nach ihren Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Er plauderte mit ihr über das Wetter oder über die wundervollen Blumen, die täglich frisch an ihr Bett gestellt wurden. Niemals fragte er etwas über sie, da sie ihm es hätte sowieso nicht beantworten können. Melanie vertraute diesem Mann. Er hatte so etwas Väterliches und Weises an sich.

°°°°°

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Leicht bewegten sich die dünnen Vorhänge in dem lauen Wind. Herrliche Gerüche wehte er in ihr Zimmer. Sie roch Wald und blühende Blumen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte aufstehen, und sich draußen umsehen. Die Sonne schien so wundervoll in ihr Zimmer herein. Sie seufzte. Warum nur konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern? Was war nur mit ihr geschehen?

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Lächelnd kam Legolas herein. Oft saß er an ihrem Bett, erzählte ihr elbische Gedichte, und auch viel über die Elben selbst. Sie wusste anscheinend wirklich nichts über sein Volk, wenn auch der Name ihr bekannt vorkam.   
Ebenso wenig wusste sie allerdings auch über die Zwerge. Als Gimli ihr einen Krankenbesuch abstattete, erschrak sie einen kurzen Moment durch seinen dröhnenden Bass, und sah ihn dann fasziniert an. Gimli grinste und fuhr sich über seinen roten Bart. Er entschuldigte sich in aller Form für seine laute Stimme.

"Ihr seid ein Zwerg?" fragte sie interessiert.

"O ja, Herrin. Ich bin Gimli Gloins Sohn, Eurer Familie zu Diensten." Er verbeugte sich, und sah sie aufmerksam an. "Ihr könnt Euch auch an die Zwerge nicht erinnern? Dann steht es wahrlich schlecht um Euch." grinste er.

Mel lachte schüchtern. "Keine Angst, Herr Gimli. Euch werde ich gewiss nie wieder vergessen."

Verlegen kratzte sich Gimli am Kopf. "Das ist auch gut so, Herrin, denn ich vertrete hier in der Elbenwelt tapfer mein Volk. Hier in Bruchtal werdet Ihr keinen anderen meiner Art finden." grinste er.

"Dann bin ich froh, dass ich Euch kennenlernen darf, Herr Gimli." lächelte sie."Und ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir alles von Eurem Volk berichten werdet."

"Sehr gerne, Herrin. Bei Gelegenheit erzähle ich Euch etwas über die Zwerge. Sie sind ein stolzes und weises Volk. Doch unterbrecht mich, wenn Ihr müde seid, denn die Zungen der Zwerge stehen nicht still, wenn sie von ihren eigenen Werken berichtet, heißt es."

"Und sie erzählen gerne Geschichten über sich." grinste Legolas seinen Freund an.

"Nicht mehr oder weniger, als die Elben, Herr Elb." erwiderte Gimli grimmig.

Verblüfft sah Melanie die beiden an. "Ihr seid aber doch befreundet?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Wir sind die besten Freunde, Herrin." erklärte der Zwerg. "Auch wenn dies eine sehr ungewöhnliche Freundschaft ist."

"Das ist allerdings wahr. Ich weiß sonst von keinem Zwerg und einem Elben, die im Kampf Seite an Seite gestanden haben." nickte Legolas.

"Im Kampf?" fragte Melanie erschrocken.

Prüfend sah Legolas sie an. "Auch von dem Ringkrieg wisst Ihr nichts?" Melanie sah ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an, und schüttelte den Kopf. Legolas lächelte. "Nun, das ist etwas, was ich auch gerne vergessen würde, Mel." Er drückte zart ihre Hand.

°°°°°

Nach einer Woche Bettruhe, meinte Elrond, es wäre jetzt an der Zeit, ein wenig frische Luft zu genießen. Er könnte außerdem ihre Frage danach nicht mehr ertragen, fügte er noch mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
Erleichtert zog sie sich mit Hilfe von Gilwen und Merodeth, den jungen Elbenmädchen, einen Umhang über ihr Nachthemd, und ging mit unsicherem Schritt auf die große Terrasse.

Sie staunte über die Schönheit hier. Noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Garten, ja einen Park gesehen, und erst recht nicht so eine Landschaft, von der alles umzogen war. Die Wasserfälle und Berge, Wälder und Wiesen... Der Anblick war atemberaubend.  
Überall auf dem marmornen Boden der Terrasse standen große Weidenkörbe mit wundervollen Blumen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben und Formen, die sie noch nie gesehen oder gerochen hatte. Efeu wuchs in einem satten grün die Säulen hinauf, und Vögel zwitscherten darin. Jeder Gegenstand, egal, ob es eine Vase war oder ein eisernes Tor, war wundervoll verziert, und alles war mit bunten Blumen oder mit Ranken von vollem Grün bewachsen.

Unsicher ging sie ein paar Schritte, wurde dann jedoch von Gilwen sanft in einen Stuhl gedrückt. "Nichts überstürzen, Herrin." ermahnte diese sie. "Ihr seid noch nicht soweit hier herum zuspazieren. Ihr müsst erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Mel gab sich geschlagen. Sie fühlte sich wirklich noch ganz schön schwach. Dankbar sah sie die Elbe an. "Bitte nennt mich Mel. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer ich bin, aber eine Herrin bin ich sicher nicht."

"Nun gut, Mel." Freundlich lächelte Gilwen sie an. "Ich lasse Euch kurz alleine. Genießt die frische Luft. Ich komme gleich wieder." sagte diese und ging hinter Merodeth hinterher.

Mel nickte. Sie genoss es hier zu sitzen. Die Sonne breitete sich warm auf ihrem Gesicht aus. So tief sie konnte, mit der engen Bandage um ihren Brustkorb, holte sie Luft. Sie roch köstlich nach blühenden Blumen und Wald. Sie musste schmunzeln, denn dieser Duft erinnerte sie an Legolas. Immer wenn er bei ihr saß, hatte sie diesen Geruch wahrgenommen, aber erst nach Tagen hatte sie bemerkt, dass er wirklich von ihm ausging.

"Ihr seid auf, wie schön." Sie schreckte auf, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Hatte sie nicht noch gerade an ihn gedacht? "Wie geht es Euch heute, Mel?" Interessiert sah er sie an.

"Danke, viel besser. Es tut gut, draußen zu sein. Es ist so wunderschön hier." sagte sie und blickte sich erneut um.

"Ja, das stimmt." stimmte Legolas ihr zu und ließ sein Augen ebenfalls schweifen. Er atmete tief ein. "Dies ist wohl einer der schönsten Orte in ganz Mittelerde, und ich muss es wissen, denn ich glaube, ich bin schon überall gewesen."

Neugierig sah Mel ihn an. "Könnt Ihr mir davon erzählen?"

Schmunzelnd sah er sie an. Ihre grünen Augen hatten ein erwartungsvolles Leuchten. "Aber gerne, Herrin. Trenarn o hedhil. (3) Wo fangen wir an? Vielleicht am besten in meiner Heimat?"

°°°°°

Lange saßen sie dort draußen, und Legolas erzählte ihr von vielen Orten, angefangen in Eryn Lasgalen, seiner Heimat.  
Mel stellte viele Fragen, war fasziniert von den Geschichten, die Legolas ihr erzählte. Seine Stimme beschrieb die Orte und Personen so gut, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte alles vor sich sehen.

Viele Dinge kamen ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Und so lauschte sie interessiert seinen Worten, die ihr alles genau erklärten.  
Er erzählte von grünen Wäldern, von prächtigen Städten mit goldenen Hallen, von Menschen, Zwergen, Elben, und einem Volk, welche sich Hobbits nannten. Er berichtete ihr von Höhlen, Gebirgen, und wunderschönen Sonnenuntergängen.

Auch Legolas hatte Freude daran, ihr etwas über Mittelerde, und seine Erfahrungen und Eindrücke zu erzählen. Er wünschte sich, er würde ihr das, worüber er erzählte, alles zeigen können.  
Immer noch fragte er sich, wer sie war und wo sie herkam. Sie hatte zwar ihr Gedächtnis verloren, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch ohne diesen Umstand, sie von vielen Dingen nichts wissen würde. Sie war geheimnisvoll und sehr faszinierend...

°°°°°

(1) Guten morgen, Prinzessin  
(2) Wer bist du?  
(3) Eine Erzählung über Elben


	6. Erinnerungen

**Erinnerungen**

Mel fühlte sich sehr wohl in Bruchtal - und besonders, wenn sie sich am Nachmittag mit Legolas traf. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm, und als es ihr ein wenig besser ging, führte er sie hinaus in den Garten. Ihre Füße betraten das duftende, taunasse Gras und es fühlte sich herrlich an.

Legolas hatte ihre Hand genommen, und sie stützend in seinem Arm eingehakt. Langsam führte er sie durch den wunderschönen Garten. Fasziniert sah sie sich um. Betrachtete jede Blume interessiert, und verfolgte jeden Vogel mit ihren Blicken.

Alle Eindrücke Bruchtals sog sie in sich auf. Es war alles so fremd, und doch so vertraut. Noch nie hatte sie eine so friedliche Stimmung gefühlt wie hier.

Jeden Tag, an dem sie spazieren gingen, bat sie Legolas noch mehr Geschichten zu erzählen. Sie fühlte sich wohl, und lauschte aufmerksam und interessiert seinen Erzählungen. Er berichtete ihr über viele Dinge und auch über Sagen und Legenden, die in der Elbenwelt eine große Rolle spielen.

Eines Tages berichtete er ihr auch von dem Ringkrieg und von dem Sieg über Sauron. Ihr Gesicht wurde bei dieser Geschichte nachdenklich. Irgendwie kam ihr das alles bekannt vor. Sauron, der Eine Ring, das hatte sie alles schon einmal gehört.

Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie davon gehört. Schließlich war damals ganz Mittelerde betroffen und es gab wohl niemanden, der nicht von den Schlachten gehört hatte, von denen Legolas ihr berichtete.

Legolas spürte ihre leichte Verwirrung. Die Elben hatten ein gutes Gespür für Stimmungen. Aufmerksam sah er sie an. Ob ihr etwas eingefallen war? Er hoffte, dass sie sich bald erinnern würde. So gerne würde er mehr über sie erfahren. Er mochte dieses Mädchen und er genoss die Zeit mit ihr. Jeden Abend freute er sich auf das nächste Treffen.

Sie spazierten zu einem kleinen Wasserfall. Das Wasser funkelte in der Sonne und kleine Regenbögen erschienen. Mel sah sich fasziniert um, und atmete die frische Luft ein. Eigentlich war hier immer noch alles fremd für sie. Sie überlegte, in welchem Teil von Mittelerde sie wohl groß geworden war, und was sie hier, in die Nähe von Bruchtal zu suchen gehabt hatte, so weit entfernt von irgendeiner menschlichen Siedlung. Ob sie jetzt gerade jemand vermissen würde? Was war mit ihren Eltern? Und hatte sie Freunde?

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie, wie immer in seinem Arm eingehakt, neben Legolas her. Einen Moment betrachtete er sie. Sie war in Gedanken, ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

"Mel?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Woran denkt Ihr gerade?"

Ein wenig verstört sah sie ihn an. "Ach, ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wer wohl meine Eltern sind." sagte sie traurig. "Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal an sie erinnern." Dann sah sie ihn an. "Wenn ich Euch schon über meine Eltern nichts sagen kann, erzählt mir doch bitte von Euren. Wie sind sie?"

Ein wenig traurig sah er sie an. "Meine Mutter ist schon lange tot." sagte er leise.

"Oh, das tut mir leid." Mitleid lag in ihren Augen.

"Ja, ich vermisse sie sehr. Sie war eine wundervolle Mutter. Sie war immer für mich da und hat mich viele Dinge gelehrt. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie waren so unbeschreiblich grün...

"Aber Euer Vater... er lebt doch noch?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ja. Und wie!" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Zu meinem Vater habe ich kein besonders gutes Verhältnis. Er war immer sehr streng und hatte wenig Zeit für mich. Wir haben über viele Sachen sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen." Legolas lächelte gequält. "Jahre habe ich ihn jetzt nicht gesehen. Er möchte, dass ich sein Erbe antrete, doch ich fühle mich nicht bereit dafür."

"Was ist das für ein Erbe?" fragte sie.

Legolas fiel ein, dass er ihr gar nicht erzählt hatte, wer er eigentlich war - nämlich ein Prinz. Er beschloss, es vorerst auch dabei zu belassen. Er lächelte sie an. "Ein Erbe, was ich nicht gerne übernehmen möchte."

Sie nickte. Sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden, dass dies wohl nicht gerade eines seiner Lieblingsthemen war.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, doch es war kein unangenehmes oder beklemmendes Schweigen. Legolas genoss die Stille. Selten hatte er eine Frau kennengelernt, mit der er einfach über gar nichts reden musste. Normalerweise fühlte er sich immer zu irgendeiner, meist belanglosen Konversation gezwungen.

Ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, drückte er ihre Hand. Mel hingegen bemerkte seine Berührung und lächelte unwillkürlich. Seine Hand war so weich, seine Finger so zart...

°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später saßen sie auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Wasserfalles, den Mel so schön fand.

Ihre zarten Finger spielten mit den Bändern ihres hellgrünen Kleides. Dieses Grün unterstrich ihre Augenfarbe. Er fand sie in den elbischen Kleidern, die Elronds Tochter Arwen gehört hatten, sehr hübsch. Allerdings war sie immer noch sehr dünn. Kurz rief er sich in Erinnerung, in welch merkwürdigen Gewändern er sie gefunden hatte. Diese Kleider standen ihr eindeutig besser.

Mel seufzte. "Es ist einfach wunderschön hier." Verträumt blickte sie zu dem Wasserfall. Dann sah sie Legolas fragend an. "Gibt es noch mehr so schöne Orte in Mittelerde?"

Legolas lächelte. "Ja, ein paar. Lórien ist ein solcher Ort. Es gibt dort wundervolle Bäume, die sehr alt und dazu noch sehr groß sind. Wenn Ihr wieder gesund seid, solltet Ihr dort einmal hinreisen. So wie Bruchtal ist es ein magischer Ort. Das ganze Jahr über, tragen die Mallorn-Bäume grüne Blätter, und vom Frühjahr bis zum Ende des Sommers haben sie wunderschöne, gelbe Blüten. Vor einigen Jahren wachten dort noch Galadriel, die Herrin des Lichtes, und ihr Mann Celeborn über den Wald." Sein Gesicht wurde traurig.

"Leider sind sie in die unsterblichen Gefilde gesegelt, wie so viele andere von uns." Er betrachtete sie. Groß sahen ihre Augen ihn an. Auch sie blickten nun traurig. "Aber einige von uns sind immer noch hier." Er lächelte aufmunternd. "Und es wird immer Elben in Mittelerde geben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Irgendjemand muss schließlich auf die Menschen aufpassen."

Verlegen lächelte sie, blickte auf ihre Finger und nahm wieder nervös ein Bändchen. "Ich glaube, ich habe Euch noch gar nicht dafür gedankt, dass Ihr mich gefunden und zu Herrn Elrond gebracht habt." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Ohne Eure Hilfe würde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr leben. Ich danke Euch, Legolas. Euch und Gimli. Ein anderer hätte mich vielleicht dort liegen lassen, oder ich wäre gar nicht erst gefunden worden."

"Das Letztere ist wahrscheinlicher. Es war eine sehr verlassene Gegend, in der wir Euch gefunden haben. Die nächste Siedlung, in der Menschen leben, liegt hunderte Meilen entfernt. Doch Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken, Mel. Das habt Ihr schon. Und wenn Ihr jetzt schnell wieder gesund werdet, ist das meine größte Freude." Freundlich lächelte er sie an und dankbar erwiderte sie es.

"Ihr wisst so viele Geschichten, und habt soviel erlebt. Ihr müsst sehr alt sein, dennoch Ihr seht so jung aus." Die Frage um sein Alter hatte sie schon lange beschäftigt. Sie hatte zwar inzwischen mitbekommen, das Elben ein sehr viel längeres Leben vergönnt war, aber sie wusste nicht, dass diese unsterblich waren.

Schmunzelnd sah Legolas sie an. "Ich bin bereits in diesen Landen gewandert, ehe Ihr geboren wurdet, um es zu zieren." sagte er, und lächelte, als Mel verlegen die langen Wimpern herunterschlug. Ihre Finger spielten nervös mit den Bändern ihres Kleides. "Man nennt die Elben auch die Erstgeborenen. Wir sind unsterblich."

Staunend sah sie ihn an. "Dann seit Ihr schon über einhundert Jahre alt?"

Legolas lächelte. "Noch ein wenig älter, Herrin. Allein die Kindheit der Elben dauert sehr viel länger. Menschenkinder gelten schon als erwachsen, wenn sie noch keine zwanzig Sommer erlebt haben. Bei den Elben ist das anders. Frühestens mit fünfzig Jahren werden sie als Erwachsene angesehen."

"Mit fünfzig Jahren ward Ihr erst erwachsen?" erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

"Ja. In Eurem jetzigen Alter war ich noch, in Euren Augen, ein etwa siebenjähriges Kind. Allerdings können Elbenkinder schon mit einem Jahr sprechen, singen und tanzen, da ihr Wille, den Körper zu meistern, sich schon sehr früh ausprägt."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Ich würde zu gerne ein Elbenkind sehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein solch kleines Kind sprechen und tanzen kann."

Traurig sah Legolas sie an. "Es wird schwer werden heutzutage ein Elbenkind zu sehen. Leider gibt es nur noch sehr wenige, die allerdings schon kurz vor dem Erwachsenwerden stehen. Elben zeugen keine Kinder in Kriegszeiten. Die sind zwar jetzt vorbei, aber in den Augen meines Volkes war der Ringkrieg erst gerade eben. Es werden wohl noch viele Sommer vergehen, bis wieder das helle Lachen eines Elbenkindes in Mittelerde zu hören sein wird."

"Das ist sehr traurig." sagte Mel.

Legolas nickte. "Ja. Da habt Ihr Recht. Mein Volk liebt ihre Kinder."

"Was ist mit Euch, mein Herr? Wollt Ihr eines Tages Kinder in diese Welt setzen?" Neugierig sah Mel ihn an.

Legolas lächelte. "Um mir im Moment darüber Gedanken zu machen, fehlt mir die passende Gemahlin an meiner Seite." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ja, auch Elben können dies nicht alleine bewerkstelligen."

Eine leichte Röte zeigte sich auf den Wangen des Mädchens, und sie sah verlegen auf den Boden. "Entschuldigt. Das geht mich alles gar nichts an." sagte sie leise. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment schmunzelnd. Schüchtern sah sie zu ihm hoch. "Legolas, darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?"

"Aber natürlich, Mel. Fragt nur."

"Wenn Ihr unsterblich seid, wie alt seid Ihr dann jetzt?"

"2943 Jahre, Herrin." antwortete Legolas. Er lächelte, als er den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens sah. "Das ist noch nicht ein sehr hohes Alter für mein Volk." erklärte er. "Herr Elrond ist jetzt wohl der älteste meines Volkes in Mittelerde. Er hat bereits drei Zeitalter miterlebt."

"Wie ist es, unsterblich zu sein?" fragte Mel. "Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen."

"Nun ja." begann er. "Man hat sehr viel Zeit. Wenn ich nicht mit einem unsterblichen Leben beschenkt worden wäre, hätte ich wohl nicht so viel von diesem schönen Land sehen und lernen können." erklärte er.

Mel blickte ihn nachdenklich an. "Es muss aufregend sein so viel Zeit zu haben. Man wird nicht wirklich älter, lernt immer wieder neue Menschen und Elben kennen, und man kann sich alles genau ansehen." Sie seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch unsterblich. Dann könnte ich vielleicht all die Dinge sehen, von denen Ihr mir berichtet habt." Einen Moment sahen sie sich an.

"Und ich wünschte, Ihr wäret unsterblich, denn dann würde ich Euch all die Dinge zeigen, von denen ich Euch erzählt habe." Er lächelte sie an, und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Dann blickte Mel wieder auf den plätschernden Wasserfall. Legolas jedoch betrachtete sie weiter. Die Spaziergänge in der frischen Luft und der Sonne hatten ihr gut getan. Sie war nicht mehr so blass, und die Sommersprossen auf ihrer geraden Nase traten deutlicher hervor. Sie saßen zwar unter einem Baum, doch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen trafen durch die Blätter und ließen ihr feines Haar glänzen. Ein dünner Zopf war hinein geflochten. Die übrigen Haare fielen ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern.

Sie schloss die Augen mit den langen Wimpern und atmete tief ein. "Durch den Wasserfall riecht es hier so, als wenn es gerade geregnet hat, nach langen sonnigen Tagen. Ich liebe diesen Geruch. Die Luft riecht dann so sauber. Jeglicher Schmutz ist hinaus gewaschen. Aber es riecht nur kurz so. Wenn es lange regnet, riecht es einfach nur nach Wasser." Wieder atmete sie tief durch die Nase ein. "Ich habe das lange nicht gerochen. Die Sonne war nur selten zu sehen und es hat immer nur geregnet."

Legolas horchte auf. Es hatte lange nicht geregnet in dieser Gegend. Und die Sonne schien seit zwei Monaten ununterbrochen.

Mel öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war verwirrt. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Es hat hier nicht geregnet, oder?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mel, schon lange nicht mehr."

"Warum glaube ich dann, dass es lange Zeit so war?" Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

Sanft nahm Legolas ihre Hände. "Vielleicht ist es nur eine Erinnerung. Vielleicht ist es schon lange her." sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht sehr lange her war. Einerseits wollte sie sich erinnern, aber andererseits machte es ihr angst.

Behutsam legte Legolas einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. "Mel, habe ich Euch schon die Geschichte erzählt, in der sich ein Zwerg, und erklärter Elbenfeind, in eine Elbe verliebt hat?" Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Der Zwerg ist Euch wohlbekannt. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, traute er keinem Elben, und auch ich hatte zu der Zeit nichts Gutes über die Zwerge gehört." Seine Worte und die blauen Augen zogen sie in seinen Bann. Aufmerksam hörte sie ihm nun zu.

"Gimli?" fragte sie leise.

Legolas nickte. "Ja, Gimli. Jetzt ist er mein bester Freund, aber damals, vor zwölf Jahren, hat er mich und jeden anderen Elb verachtet."

"In wen hat er sich verliebt?" fragte Mel neugierig. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ein so raues Gemüt wie Gimli sich überhaupt verlieben konnte. Und dann noch in eine Elbenfrau?

Legolas hielt sie weiterhin beruhigend in den Armen und erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, wie sie sich damals in Lórien abgespielt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Freund auch heute noch die drei Strähnen des goldenen Haares Galadriels wie ein Schatz hütete.

Mel entspannte sich wieder und horchte neugierig dem Erlebnis. Legolas erzählte so wunderschöne Geschichten über Orte und Personen, die ihr völlig fremd waren. Und dennoch konnte sie diese vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, so genau beschrieb er alles. Außerdem spürte sie seinen starken Arm um sie und das beruhigte sie zusätzlich. Dennoch blieb ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zurück. Sie hatte sich an etwas erinnert. Doch die kurze Erinnerung von Regen hatte den Rest noch nicht zurückgebracht. Wenn ihr diese kleine Erinnerung schon Angst machte, wie war es dann erst, wenn alles zurückkam?

Sie war froh, dass Legolas bei ihr gewesen war. Er konnte sie immer von ihren dunklen Gedanken ablenken.

°°°°°

Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen, seit sie nach Bruchtal gekommen war. Mel ging es sichtlich besser, doch das Fieber blieb, auch wenn es ziemlich gesunken war. Dennoch zehrte es ihren Körper aus. Immer noch war sie blass, dünn und schwach. Sie konnte nie lange auf den Beinen sein und brauchte oft Pausen.

Sie saß auf der Terrasse und blickte in den Garten. Die Sonne schien warm auf ihre Haut. Sie schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Legolas würde sie erst später zu dem täglichen Spaziergang abholen. Sie seufzte. Manchmal verging die Zeit einfach zu langsam.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und überließ sich ihren Gedanken...

°°°°°

Gedankenverloren spazierte Legolas durch den Garten. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen was er als nächstes tun wollte. Er würde seinen Freund Aragorn, den König von Gondor, in Minas Tirith besuchen. Nun, eine endgültige Entscheidung war das nicht gerade. Aber er hoffte, dass diese Reise und das Zusammensein mit seinem Freund ihm helfen würden. Vielleicht wusste er einen Rat. Oder Arwen, die Königin, mit der er schon zweitausend Jahre befreundet war. Diese beiden kannten ihn, neben Gimli, wohl am allerbesten.

Er verzog sein Gesicht. Ja, eigentlich war das wieder einfach nur ein Hinauszögern. Tief im Inneren wusste er es, aber er fühlte sich im Moment einfach noch nicht bereit, seinen Vater aufzusuchen. Was waren schon Wochen oder Monate im Leben eines Elben? Nur ein Wimpernschlag. Besser war es, wenn er sich ganz klar über seine Gefühle war, wenn er seinem Vater gegenüber stand, und ihm deutlich sagen konnte, was er mit seiner Zukunft machen wollte. Doch da war ja das Problem - er wusste es selbst noch nicht.

Er seufzte und dachte an Valinor. Einen Moment stutzte er. Warum erfüllte dieser Gedanke sein Herz nicht wie sonst mit einem warmen Gefühl?

Gedankenverloren sahen seine schönen Augen in die Ferne. Sein Blick war in den Westen gerichtet. Dort irgendwo waren die grauen Häfen, von denen die weißen Schiffe lossegelten.

Er wusste, dass wenn er einmal dort wäre, es für ihn keine Rückkehr geben würde. Bei diesem Gedanken beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Seine Entscheidung, wenn er sie denn treffen würde, wäre endgültig. Jeder Weg zurück nach Mittelerde wäre ihm verwehrt. War es das, was er wirklich wollte? Bis vor kurzem war er sich ganz sicher, doch jetzt schlich sich eine leichte Unsicherheit in sein Herz.

Er schüttelte den schönen Kopf und wischte die verwirrenden Gedanken von sich. Er hatte sich entschlossen, vorerst seinen alten Freund und dessen Ehefrau zu besuchen. Dort würde er hoffentlich über diese Dinge etwas klarer nachdenken.

Er hatte schon mit Gimli alles besprochen. Am nächsten Morgen sollte es losgehen! Mit einem Fünkchen neuen Mutes hob er den Kopf und atmete erleichtert auf. Ja, das war erstmal die richtige Entscheidung!

Er sah hinauf zum Himmel. Es war erst kurz nach Mittag. Später würde er wieder Mel treffen. Er freute sich schon darauf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er überlegte, von welchem Abenteuer er ihr heute berichten sollte. Dann hörte er einen Schrei...

°°°°°

Mel saß da und genoss die frische Luft. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen. Verträumt hörte sie den Vögeln zu, und genoss die Sonne auf ihrer Haut...

...und plötzlich kam die Erinnerung wieder!

Alles! Der Regen, die Stadt, die Straße, das Auto, das hübsche Mädchen... und Marc...

Alles stürzte plötzlich auf sie ein. Ohne Vorwarnung. Alles lief vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut ab. Der Streit, der Regen, der Unfall... Sie schrie.

°°°°°

Legolas war als erster bei ihr. Er war ganz in der Nähe, als er den Schrei gehört hatte, und lief so schnell er konnte auf die Terrasse. Er fand Mel auf dem Boden kniend. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Mel, was ist passiert?" besorgt kniete er sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Schultern. Sie blickte auf den Boden. Behutsam legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. Sie sah ihn an, und da wusste er, dass sie sich erinnert hatte. In ihren grünen Augen lagen Tränen und Verzweiflung.

Sanft nahm er sie in seine Arme und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Beruhigend sprach er mit elbischen Wörtern auf sie ein.

"Síla Anor. Lasto bethan: Telitha lû ammaer." (1) flüsterte er und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

Elrond, Gimli und die beiden Mädchen kamen aufgeregt hinzu, doch Legolas gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie sie allein lassen sollten. Elrond nickte und zog die anderen wieder mit hinein.

Lange saßen sie dort auf dem Boden. Er hielt sie ganz fest und ließ sie weinen. Er fühlte die heißen Tränen durch sein Hemd. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich in seinen Armen.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich. Sie zitterte nicht mehr so stark und auch die Tränen versiegten langsam.

"Willst du es mir erzählen, Melima?" fragte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an und er sah in ihren Augen einen großen Schmerz. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber Elrond rufen. Doch dann sank sie in seine Arme zurück und er wusste, dass er bleiben musste. Fester schloss er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Beruhigend strich er ihr über die Haare.

"Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erzählen." flüsterte sie. "Ich verstehe es selber noch nicht." Melanie war total verwirrt. Wie ist sie nur hier hergekommen? Sie gehörte doch in eine ganz andere Welt. Träumte sie das alles vielleicht nur? Was war mit ihrer Familie? Gab es sie in der anderen Welt überhaupt noch? Hatte sie dort jemals existiert? Und warum war Mittelerde plötzlich so real? Es war doch nur eine Geschichte! Und Legolas, auch ihn gab es in Wirklichkeit doch gar nicht. Aber dennoch fühlte sie seine Berührungen und hörte seine Stimme...

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, und ihre kleinen Hände krallten sich in sein Hemd. Wie war das alles nur möglich? Sie hatte die Bücher gelesen und wusste von den Personen und Orten, und alles stimmte überein mit den Erzählungen und Geschichten, von denen Legolas ihr in den letzten Wochen berichtet hatte. Aber Hier und Jetzt war der Ringkrieg vorbei. Sauron war schon lange vernichtet. Über die Zeit danach haben die Bücher doch gar nicht gehandelt. Es machte alles keinen Sinn!

Tausend Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf und sie hatte nicht eine Antwort darauf. Nein. Sie konnte es unmöglich jemanden erzählen. Erst mal brauchte sie selber ein paar Antworten - bloß wer konnte ihr die hier geben?

Verzweifelt schluchzte sie wieder auf. Legolas drückte sie noch mehr an sich und ließ sie weinen. Das einzige, was er jetzt für sie tun konnte war ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nicht alleine war.

°°°°°

Wie lange sie dort saßen, sie in seinen Armen, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Zu beschäftigt waren ihre Gedanken mit ihrer ganzen unglaublichen Situation.

Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen, und sie fühlte sich trotz ihrer Verzweiflung in diesen starken Armen geborgen. Sie atmete den besonderen Duft ein und hörte seine Stimme, die immer wieder beruhigend elbische Wörter zu ihr sprach, und fühlte, wie er ihr sanft über Kopf und Rücken streichelte. Irgendwann schlief sie erschöpft an seiner Schulter ein.

°°°°°

Wie lange sie dort saßen, sie in seinen Armen, das konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er sie halten musste. Sanft streichelte er über ihren Rücken und ihren Kopf und sprach ihr beruhigend elbische Wörter ins Ohr.

Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen, und dennoch hielt er sie weiter fest. Es tat gut sie zu halten. Für sie war die Nähe eines Lebewesens jetzt wichtig - für ihn genauso. Irgendwann schlief sie erschöpft an seiner Schulter ein.

Sie hatte sich erinnert. Und die Erinnerung war schlimm. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr helfen.

Er hielt sie noch ein wenig länger. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme und trug sie vorsichtig zurück ins Bett, deckte sie zu und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"No achirich i lalaith gîn." (2) flüsterte er leise. Dann hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Trotz des tiefen Schlafes wirkte sie erschöpft. Zart strich er ihr über die Wange, und ging leise aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hatte sich endlich erinnert und er hatte die Chance mehr über sie zu erfahren, wer sie war und wo sie herkam. So langsam hatte er Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung, am nächsten Morgen abreisen zu wollen...

°°°°°

Als er zu Gimli und Elrond ging, sahen diese ihn fragend an. Sie waren auch zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie sich erinnert hatte. Doch er konnte ihnen darüber leider nichts sagen, er wusste es ja selber nicht.

"Es muss ein schlimmer Schock für sie gewesen sein. Was auch immer mit ihr geschehen ist, es wird dauern, bis diese Wunden ihrer Seele verheilt sind." sagte Elrond und die anderen nickten zustimmend. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie über das, was ihr Schlimmes widerfahren ist, bald hinwegkommen wird."

"Vielleicht..."

"Nein, Legolas." fiel er ihm ins Wort. "Ihr beide solltet morgen losreiten. Sie braucht Zeit, und du brauchst einen Rat von deinem Freund." Er spürte, dass es Mel leichter fallen würde ihre Erinnerung zu verarbeiten, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war. Er hatte schon lange die Spannung gespürt, wenn die beiden in einem Raum waren. Seine Anwesenheit würde sie nur ablenken. Beruhigend fuhr er fort: "Wir passen schon auf sie auf. Das Wichtigste für sie ist jetzt Ruhe und Zeit. Wunden der Seele heilen langsam." Er sah ihm in die Augen. "Lass ihr Zeit."

Legolas wusste, dass Elrond Recht hatte. Entschlossen nickte er. "Gut. Morgen bei Tagesanbruch reiten wir los."

°°°°°

(1) Die Sonne scheint. Höre auf mein Wort: Es wird eine besser Zeit kommen.

(2) Mögest du dein Lachen wiederfinden

°°°°°


	7. Abschied

**Abschied**

Sie schlief den ganzen Tag durch, doch es war kein erholsamer Schlaf. Sie träumte unruhig und wälzte sich im Schlaf hin und her.   
Erst spät abends wurde sie wach. Sie schreckte hoch mit Tränen in den Augen. Zuerst dachte sie, sie hätte das alles nur geträumt, und sie würde in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Studentenzimmer erwachen, die nie verstummenden Geräusche eines Studentenwohnheims hören.

Doch dann sah sie sich um, und sah den inzwischen sehr vertrauten Raum. Es war bereits dunkel, und nur ein kleines Öllämpchen verbreitete ein schwaches, diffuses Licht.  
Gilwen, die die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewacht hatte, gab Legolas Bescheid. Er hatte sie gebeten ihn zu holen, sobald sie erwachen würde. Schnell ging er zu ihrem Gemach und betrat leise den Raum.

"Man mathach? Wie geht es dir, Melima?" fragte er leise.  
Unbewusst griff er nach ihrer Hand.

"Ich weiß es nicht... ich bin so verwirrt." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann blickte sie ihn fragend an.

"Warum nennst du mich Melima?"

Überrascht sah er sie an und lächelte dann verlegen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie so nannte.   
"Nun,... Mel war mir einfach zu kurz. Es gibt keine so kurzen elbischen Namen." sagte er schnell, und war froh, dass es bereits dunkel war, und in ihrem Zimmer nur die kleine Lampe ein schwaches Licht verströmte.

Sie akzeptierte diese Erklärung. "Ok. Einverstanden." lächelte sie.

Legolas sah sie fragend an. "Ok? Was heißt das?"

Nun war es an ihr, nicht rot zu werden. Was fiel ihr ein, so ein modernes Wort in den Mund zu nehmen? "Ähm... das heißt bei uns soviel wie in Ordnung´!" erklärte sie. Sie musste wirklich besser aufpassen.

"Ah. Gut, Melima." er zögerte. "Ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden." Seine Augen blickten in ihre.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. "Du gehst?"

Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Ja, aber ich komme bald wieder. Ich muss zu meinem Freund Aragorn nach Minas Tirith. Ich habe dir von ihm erzählt."  
Sie nickte. Ja, sie wusste, wer Aragorn war. Der König Gondors. Sie hatte schließlich die Bücher gelesen. Doch erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was das bedeutete.

"Legolas..." sie stockte.

"Was, Melima?" fragte er und streichelte behutsam ihre Hand.

"Wie lange bleibst du weg?" fragte sie schüchtern.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Es ist ein weiter Weg nach Gondor. Aber so schnell ich kann, komme ich wieder. In Ordn... Ok?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ok." sagte sie. "Wenn du wieder da bist, kann ich dir vielleicht auch alles erzählen." Schüchtern sah sie ihn an.

"Das hoffe ich. Ich möchte nämlich alles über dich wissen." lächelte er. Sanft strich er ihr über die Stirn und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Und du versprichst mir, dass du bis dahin wieder ganz gesund bist, ja?" Er konnte sich in diesem Grün verlieren.

"Das verspreche ich." Dieses Blau...

Ohne, dass er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, und ohne, dass sie auf das, was er tat, reagieren konnte, hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann sahen sie sich erneut tief in die Augen. Sie konnten den Blick nicht lösen. Sie schienen sich festzuhalten. Wie ein Magnet näherte sich sein Gesicht wieder dem ihren. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, und sie schloss die Augen.

Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen ganz leicht. Auch er schloss die Augen. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Es war eine sehr zarte Berührung, so leicht, dass sie kaum zu spüren war. Einen Moment verharrten sie so. Dann trennten sich ihre Lippen.  
Ein wenig verwirrt blickte er sie an. Er zwang seine Augen, sich von den ihren zu lösen, die ihn staunend und fragend ansahen, und stand auf.

"Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen." sagte er. ?"ch hoffe, du wirst bald wieder gesund." Er sah sie noch einmal an, und lächelte ihr verwirrt zu. Dann ging er zur Tür.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf sie drehte er sich um, und verließ das Zimmer.

°°°°°

Sie sah ihm nach. Was war nur geschehen?  
Hatte er sie tatsächlich geküsst? Ja, er hatte sie geküsst! Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr sie. Warum nur klopfte ihr Herz so schnell?  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie ihre Verzweiflung vergessen. Ihre Lippen prickelten angenehm von dieser sanften Berührung. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete noch mal seinen Duft ein, der immer noch in der Luft hing.

°°°°°

Legolas lehnte sich an die Tür, die er eben hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er war verwirrt. Er hatte sie geküsst!  
Warum nur hatte er sie geküsst? Und warum klopfte sein Herz so schnell?   
Er fand keine Antwort darauf, aber ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er seine Probleme vergessen.  
Seine Lippen prickelten angenehm von der sanften Berührung mit ihrem weichen Mund. Er atmete noch mal tief ein.

"I ardh prestannen..." (1) flüsterte er zu sich selbst, und schüttete gedankenverloren den Kopf. Dann ging er, um seine Sachen für die bevorstehende Reise zu packen.

°°°°°

Legolas hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zumachen können. Seine Gedanken hielten ihn wach.  
Schlaflos stand er am offenen Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der warme Wind strich über seine nackte, glatte Brust. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die offenen Haare und steckte sie hinter das spitze Ohr.

Der Mond stand halbvoll, aber dennoch hell am Himmel. Eine Eule kreischte. Sein scharfer Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.  
Er dachte nach. Ja, die Entscheidung Aragorn zu besuchen war richtig. Schon zu lange hatte er seinen Freund nicht gesehen. Er würde die Zeit nutzen, seine Gefühle zu ordnen.  
Dennoch bedauerte er, jetzt gehen zu müssen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sein Herz in den letzten Wochen ein wenig leichter geworden ist.  
Er grübelte nicht mehr so viel. Das Zusammensein mit Mel - Melima hatte ihm gut getan. Sie hat ihn abgelenkt von seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er hatte sich richtig an dieses junge Mädchen gewöhnt. Es war in den letzten Wochen zu einem täglichen Ritual geworden sie zu treffen, und immer hatte er sich darauf gefreut.  
Merkwürdig, an Valinor hatte er kaum noch gedacht. Bis vor kurzem hat er jede Minute mit diesem Ort in seinen Gedanken verbracht.

Als es dämmerte stand er immer noch so da. Seufzend ging er ins Bad und wusch sich. Danach zog er sich an und verließ sein Gemach. Er traf Elrond auf der großen Terrasse.

"Mae aur, mellon nîn." (2) begrüßte dieser ihn. "Bist du fertig für die Reise?"

"Ja, das bin ich." sagte dieser entschieden. Doch seine Augen waren sich nicht ganz so sicher.

"Diese Reise wird dir helfen, deinen Weg zu finden. Da bin ich sicher." sagte Elrond und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Natürlich wirst du deinen Weg finden!" dröhnte es von der Tür her. "Doch ohne mich, Elb, würdest du dich wahrscheinlich verlaufen!" Fröhlich lachte Gimli die beiden an.

Legolas und Elrond lachten. "Lass uns noch ein Frühstück nehmen, Zwerg, und uns dann auf den Weg machen, unseren Freund zu besuchen." sagte Legolas und klopfte dem Zwerg freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Einverstanden."

°°°°°

Als sie schließlich kurz später auf ihren Pferden saßen und den Hügel hinauf ritten, stoppte Legolas seinen weißen Hengst, und sah sich noch einmal um. Von diesem Hügel konnte man das ganze Anwesen gut sehen.  
Gerade ging die Sonne hinter den Bergen auf, und sie reflektierte ihre Strahlen in dem Glas der Fenster.  
Seine Augen suchten nach Melimas Zimmer und fanden es. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie noch.  
Er hoffte, dass es ihr heute besser gehen würde. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie war so verzweifelt und verstört gewesen nachdem sie ihre Erinnerung wieder gewonnen hatte.  
Kurz dachte er an den flüchtigen Kuss und bekam ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch.

"Man lû vin achenitham? " (3) seufzte er, ohne sich dessen Bewusst zu sein. "Ich komme bald wieder." flüsterte er leise in den Wind, so das Gimli es nicht hören konnte. Dann drehte er sich um und hatte die Augen auf die Dinge gerichtet, die da kommen würden.

°°°°°

Melanie schlief nicht mehr. Sie stand am Fenster und sah, wie sich die beiden Freunde auf ihren Pferden langsam entfernten.  
Als Legolas anhielt, und zurückblickte, wanderten ihre Finger zu ihren Lippen. Sie dachte an den Kuss und ein warmes Gefühl umschloss ihr Herz.

"Wann kommst du wieder?" fragte sie leise. Sie lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen und beobachtete, wie die beiden Reiter immer kleiner wurden und schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

°°°°°

Melanie verbrachte viel Zeit im Garten, und vor allem an dem Wasserfall an dem sie sehr viel Zeit mit Legolas verbracht hatte.  
Es ging ihr jetzt sichtlich besser. Das Fieber war fast ganz verschwunden, doch sie war immer noch verwirrt. Sie konnte sich über ihre Anwesenheit in Mittelerde einfach keinen Reim machen.

Wie war sie in diese Bücher gelangt? Sie kannte Tolkiens Geschichten fast in- und auswendig. Lag sie vielleicht in Wirklichkeit im Koma? Träumte sie es vielleicht nur? Aber wenn sie ihren schmerzenden Arm oder die gebrochenen Rippen fühlte, waren es reale Schmerzen, wenn sie die fremden Blumen roch, waren es reale Gerüche, und wenn Elrond ihr liebevoll die Hand drückte, so fühlte es sich wirklich an.

Sie konnte sich das alles einfach nicht erklären. Es war ein Rätsel für sie, warum sie hier war. Aber als sie darüber nachdachte, merkte sie, dass sie es eigentlich gar nicht schlimm fand - im Gegenteil.  
Ihre Hand wanderte aus einer alten Gewohnheit, die mit ihrer Erinnerung wieder gekommen war, zu ihrer Nase, um ihre Brille hochzuschieben. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte die Brille wohl verloren. Hier brauchte sie sie auch nicht. Wenn sie früher blind wie ein Maulwurf war, hier sahen ihre Augen alles scharf und deutlich, auch das, was sehr weit weg war, und sie damals, wenn überhaupt, nur verschwommen gesehen hatte, konnte sie klar sehen.

Sie dachte viel darüber nach, was unmittelbar vor ihrem Erscheinen in Mittelerde passiert ist: Marc hatte das hübsche Mädchen geküsst. Er hatte sie betrogen - und nie wirklich geliebt. Sie hatte in geliebt! Das glaubte sie zumindest damals. Inzwischen aber war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher darüber.

Dennoch schmerzte der Gedanke. Sie hatte so viel für ihn getan, und er hatte es ausgenutzt. Sie hatte ihm ihre Unschuld geopfert, weil er es von ihr erwartet hatte. Es war alles andere als schön gewesen. Sie war fürchterlich verkrampft gewesen, und seine Berührungen waren ihr hektisch und lieblos vorgekommen. Und zwei Wochen später erwischt sie ihn, wie er dieses andere Mädchen küsst...  
Es wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen, wenn dieser gut aussehende Junge sie wirklich gewollt und es ernst mit ihr gemeint hätte.

Sie seufzte und strich gedankenverloren über den kühlen Marmor einer der großen Säulen, die die große Terrasse stützten. Er war weich und mit feinen Maserungen durchzogen.  
Sie war immer eine Außenseiterin gewesen, und dazu noch eine graue Maus. Sie war schüchtern, blass und dünn hatte nie so tolle Klamotten an wie die anderen Mädchen, die ihre braungebrannten, schlanken, langen Beine in kurze Röcke steckten, und cool auf dem Campus standen und mit den Jungen flirteten. Sie ist nach den Vorlesungen immer schnell mit ihren Büchern unter dem Arm in die Bibliothek gegangen.

Sie hat nie Diskotheken besucht, und wurde nie auf die tollen Partys eingeladen. Es war ihr immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum Marc überhaupt an ihr Interesse gezeigt hatte. Er war einer der beliebtesten Jungen in ihrem Semester, und sah mit Abstand am Besten aus von allen.  
Sie war schon vom ersten Tag an verliebt in ihn gewesen, hatte ihn aus der Ferne gerne beobachtet, wenn er mit den Kommilitonen rumalberte, hatte schnell weggeschaut, wenn er mit einem der hübschen Mädchen flirtete. Und als er sie plötzlich in der Bücherei angesprochen hatte, und sie unbedingt ins Kino einladen wollte, hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihr Leben nun endlich schön werden würde...

Die Scheidung ihrer Eltern vor ein paar Jahren, und allen Dingen, die sich damit in ihrem Leben verändert hatten, der Umzug vom schönen Land in die große, graue Stadt und die Trennung von ihren alten Freunden die sie dort gehabt hatte, waren sehr schlimm für sie gewesen. Dann hatte sie endlich durch Marc wieder ein wenig Hoffnung gefunden.  
Endlich hatte sie wieder etwas gefühlt in ihrem einsamen Herzen, und endlich hatte sie sich wieder gefreut morgens aufzustehen. Und dann hatte er alles genauso schnell wieder zerstört. Sie fühlte sich betrogen und ausgenutzt.

Sie schloss einen Moment ihre Augen, und atmete die frische, klare Luft ein. Sie war warm und voll von neuen und faszinierenden Gerüchen. Sie vertrieb die dunklen Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen, und sah sich wieder die Schönheiten an, die sie hier umgaben.  
Nie hatte sie so wunderschöne Blüten gesehen, die alle Farben des Regenbogens besaßen, nie hatte sie so grünes, saftiges Gras unter den Füßen gespürt, nie solch fröhliche Stimmen der Vögel vernommen. Sie blickte in den Himmel. Er schien blauer zu sein, die Sonne größer, die Wolken weißer.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und horchte. Hier war kein Autolärm zu hören. Keine Geräusche, die durchdringend und laut waren, und die niemals endeten. Alles, was sie hörte, war das Singen der Vögel, das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen, und das Plätschern der Wasserfälle. Es war alles friedlich und harmonisch. Es gab hier nichts, was hier nicht hingehörte. Alles hatte hier seinen Platz und seinen Sinn. Die einzige Ausnahme, so schien es ihr, war sie selber.

°°°°°

Sie fand hier die Ruhe, die sie brauchte. Sie fühlte sich hier wohl. Alle waren nett zu ihr und bemühten sich ihr das Leben hier so angenehm zu machen, wie sie nur konnten.  
Hier war sie nicht die unbeliebte Neue. Hier wurde sie akzeptiert und gemocht, und alle machten sich Gedanken und Sorgen um sie.

Nicht nur ihr Selbstbewusstsein hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte zugenommen und ihre Figur war jetzt um einiges weiblicher. Ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt, ihre Haare wuchsen schnell und fielen ihr locker den Rücken herunter. Sie bewegte sich elegant und selbstsicher in den Kleidern Arwens.  
Von dem blassen, dünnen, unsicheren Mädchen in der tristen Kleidung, und mit der großen Brille auf der Nase, die sie in ihrer alten Welt gewesen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Sie selber ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Es gab keinen Spiegel in ihrem Gemach, und auch sonst hatte sie noch keinen solchen in diesem Haus gesehen. Doch die Elben, die in Bruchtal lebten, bemerkten ihre innere und äußere Veränderung. Jedoch hatten sie sie ja vorher nicht gekannt, und wussten nicht, welch ein schüchternes, zurückgezogenes und ängstliches Mädchen sie einst gewesen war, und dass man dies auch in ihrem Äußeren gesehen hatte.

°°°°°

Die Elben und ihre Sprache faszinierten sie, und so bat sie Elrond, ihr die Elbensprache beizubringen, der erfreut zustimmte, und so saßen sie jeden Tag ein paar Stunden auf der Terrasse oder spazierten im Garten, und Elrond lehrte sie die Sprache seines Volkes.  
Sie lernte schnell. Noch nie war es ihr schwer gefallen fremde Sprachen zu verstehen - schließlich studierte sie diese in ihrem "anderen Leben", so wie sie es nannte, auch wenn Sindarin mit keiner Sprache vergleichbar war, die sie bis dahin kennengelernt hatte. Die Grammatik war sehr kompliziert, doch Elrond war ein geduldiger Lehrer und schon nach ein paar Wochen konnte sie sich relativ gut verständigen.

Als sie auch das Tengwar, die elbischen Schriftzeichen, ein wenig beherrschte, konnte sie auch anfangen zu lesen. Diese Schrift war ein wenig anders als andere Schriften, doch sie lernte fleißig.  
Elronds Bibliothek war großzügig ausgestattet und so verbrachte sie viel Zeit dort.  
Sindarin, Quenya und Tengwar faszinierten sie. Oft dachte sie, dass Tolkien ein Genie gewesen sein muss, sich so etwas auszudenken.

°°°°°

Trotz ihrer Fortschritte und ihrer langsam besser werdenden Stimmung, sorgte sich Elrond immer noch um sie. Sie war immer noch ruhig und viel zu sehr in sich gekehrt. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sehr schüchtern war, und immer noch nicht viel Selbstbewusstsein besaß, doch er hoffte, dass sich das mit der Zeit ändern würde.  
Er fragte sich, was in dem Leben dieses jungen Mädchens alles passiert war, dass die Trauer und die Unsicherheit ihr Herz so im Griff hatte. Er fühlte ihren Schmerz jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte und er wusste, dass dies ein großer Schmerz war und ihre Verzweiflung ebenso mächtig.

Es machte ihm Freude, sie in der Sprachen und Schrift der Elben zu unterrichten. Sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin und sog alles nur so auf, was er erzählte. Doch sie blieb ein Rätsel. Er wusste, dass sie ihre Erinnerung wieder hatte, dennoch waren ihr viele Dinge fremd, die in Mittelerde jedoch ganz normal waren. Und so erzählte er ihr viel über das Land und deren Bewohner in seiner Sprache, wenn sie im Garten spazieren gingen.

Er fragte sie nie nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie würde es ihm erzählen, wenn sie soweit war. Melanie war sehr dankbar darüber. Sie wusste, dass sich hier alle über sie wunderten, doch keiner ließ es sich anmerken.

°°°°°

Eines Tages saß Melanie gedankenverloren auf der großen Terrasse. Wieder einmal wanderten ihre Gedanken in ihrer Vergangenheit. Elrond beobachtete sie eine Weile. Ihr Blick war ins Nichts gerichtet. Er ahnte, dass sie über ihre Vergangenheit grübelte.

Dann ging er lautlos auf sie zu. Er hatte ein Bündel im Arm. Leicht legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mel sah sich um, und lächelte, als sie den Elben erkannte.  
"Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es dir geben soll, mein Kind, aber mein Herz sagt mir, dass es falsch wäre, dir dies vorzuenthalten." Er hielt ihr das Bündel entgegen.

"Was ist das, Herr?" fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Es sind die Gewänder, die du anhattest, als du zu uns gebracht wurdest." Ernst sah er sie an.

"Meine... Kleidung?" fragte sie. Zitternd nahm sie das Bündel entgegen. "Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." flüsterte sie.

Prüfend sah Elrond sie an. "Ich lasse dich alleine." sagte er, strich ihr über das Haar und verließ dann die Terrasse.

Einen Moment starrte Melanie auf das Bündel Kleider, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie atmete tief ein. Dann öffnete sie mit zitternden Händen das Tuch, in dem ihre Hose, ihr T-Shirt, ihre Jacke und ihre Schuhe eingepackt waren. Ihre Finger glitten über das weiche, weiße Fließ.

Minutenlang saß sie so da. Das hatte sie also angehabt, als sie hierher gekommen war. Das hatte sie angehabt, als sie Marc mit diesem Mädchen gesehen hatte.  
Wieder sah sie die beiden in dem Café sitzen...  
Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie schluckte sie hinunter. Dann nahm sie die Jacke und ihre Finger glitten vorsichtig in die Tasche. Sie nahm sie heraus und öffnete ihre Hand. Ein Kaugummi, ein Haargummi und ein wenig Kleingeld waren darin. Fasziniert sah sie diese Gegenstände an.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, atmete tief durch, und tat sie dann wieder zurück in die Tasche. Es war Falsch. Diese Dinge gehörten hier nicht hin! Sie wickelte die Kleider wieder in das Tuch.  
Dann nahm sie es, ging in ihr Zimmer, und legte das Bündel in eine große Eichentruhe.  
Nein, diese Sachen gehörten nicht nach Mittelerde. Keiner sollte sie sehen. Und sie wollte sie auch nicht sehen.

°°°°°

Eines sonnigen und warmen Tages, als sie wieder einen Spaziergang durch den wunderschönen Garten Elronds machten, frage Melanie den Elben nach ein paar Wörtern in Sindarin, die sie in einem Buch nicht verstanden hatte. Elrond erklärte ihr dessen Bedeutung ausführlich.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. "Herr Elrond, könnt Ihr mir sagen, was Melima bedeutet?"

"Melima? Natürlich." Neugierig sah er sie von der Seite an. Er ahnte, dass sie dieses Wort nicht aus einem Buch hatte. "Es kommt aus dem alten Quenya, der Sprache der Hochelben, und heiß soviel wie liebenswert und schön´."

"Wirklich?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann lächelte sie und senkte ihren Blick. Schweigend gingen sie weiter.

Elrond lächelte in sich hinein. Legolas hatte ihr einen guten Namen gegeben...

°°°°°

(1) Die Welt ist anders geworden...  
(2) Guten Morgen, mein Freund  
(3) Wann werden wir uns wiedersehen?


	8. Gefahr

**Gefahr**

Gimli und Legolas waren bereits zwei Wochen unterwegs. Sie kamen gut voran. Sie hatten schon die Pforte Rohans passiert und das Entwasser überschritten, aber es war noch ein gutes Stück bis nach Minas Tirith, der Weißen Stadt, der Hauptstadt Gondors.

Gimli hatte eine Veränderung an seinem Freund bemerkt. Er war zwar immer noch sehr nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, jedoch ging eine positivere Ausstrahlung von ihm aus. Die Schatten in seinen Augen hatten sich fast verzogen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sehr er das Zusammensein mit dem verletzten Mädchen genossen hatte.  
In den zwölf Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, hatte er seinen Freund nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Er wusste, wie sehr Legolas sich eine Familie wünschte, auch wenn er es niemals ausgesprochen hatte. Doch er kannte den Elb inzwischen sehr gut. Ein Blick genügte, wenn er mit dem Sohn Aragorns zusammen war.

Aber eben, weil er Legolas so gut kannte, wusste Gimli genau, dass dieser sein Herz nicht leichtfertig verschenken würde. Es hieß schließlich auch, dass Elben ihr Herz nur einmal verlieren würden, und dass, wenn sie liebten, dies für ihr ganzes unsterbliches Leben andauern würde.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren einige Elben kennengelernt und, sofern diese gebunden waren, traf die Behauptung auch voll und ganz zu. Arwen war so ein Beispiel. Fast wäre sie damals an gebrochenem Herzen und um Sorge um Aragorn gestorben. Und ihm zuliebe hatte sie ihre Unsterblichkeit abgeschworen und hatte die Sterblichkeit gewählt. Sie war eine Halbelbin, wie ihr Vater, und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen das Schicksal der Menschen zu teilen. Reinblütigen Elben, wie Legolas einer war, war diese Wahl nicht gegeben.

Gimli grinste in seinen roten Bart. Er hoffte, dass nun auch sein elbischer Freund das Wunder der Liebe kennenlernen würde. Er ahnte, dass nur die Liebe ihn in Mittelerde halten würde. Wie auch immer, er genoss es wieder mit seinem Freund auf Reisen zu sein, denn er wusste nicht, wie oft sie noch gemeinsam unterwegs wären - egal wie er sich entscheiden würde.

Auch Legolas freute sich über die Reise. Aber oft dachte er an Imladris - und an Melima. In seinen Gedanken hatte er nur noch diesen Namen für sie. Er war sich nur noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wieso er so oft an sie denken musste. Er schob es darauf, dass er sich für sie verantwortlich hielt, da er sie schwer verletzt gefunden hatte. Dennoch fragte er sich, was ihn so an ihr faszinierte. Und warum er sie geküsst hatte...

Er dachte oft über diesen Kuss nach und jedes Mal bekamen seine Augen einen verträumten Glanz, und ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Warum verwirrte ihn dieses junge Menschenmädchen nur so? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Auf den ersten Blick war sie sehr unscheinbar und nicht wirklich schön im Vergleich zu den Frauen seines Volkes. Sie war hager und blass, doch ihre Augen hatten ihn von Anfang an fasziniert. Noch nie hatte er solch eine Augenfarbe gesehen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, das sie etwas Besonderes war. Sie war anders als andere Frauen, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte. Irgendetwas Geheimnisvolles umgab sie, doch er fand keine Erklärung dafür.

Sie war ein Mensch. Und im Vergleich zu den Elben waren Menschen in der Regel kurzlebig, schwach und unerfahren, auch wenn er während des Ringkrieges viele Menschen kennenlernen durfte, die ihm oft das Gegenteil bewiesen hatten. Trotzdem war sie die erste Menschenfrau, die ihn so beschäftigte. Er fragte sich jeden Tag, wie es ihr wohl gehen würde, ob ihre Verletzungen gut verheilten, und wie es wäre sie wieder zusehen.

Er vermisste die Gespräche mit ihr, ihr helles Lachen, wenn er etwas lustiges erzählte, dass Mitleid in ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen, wenn sie etwas traurig fand. In ihrer Gegenwart war alles so einfach gewesen. Da hatte er keinen Augenblick mit seinen Problemen vergeudet. Die düsteren Gedanken kamen immer erst, wenn er sie abends zu ihrem Gemach begleitet, und sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Und vor allem, wenn er alleine und wach des Nachts aus dem Fenster sah. Selbst für einen Elben schlief er wenig in den letzten Monaten. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb jeden Tag aufs Neue gefreut, sie zu treffen. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, ihr Geschichten über Mittelerde erzählt, und sie durch den wunderschönen Park Bruchtals geleitet hatte, hatten ihn seine Sorgen nicht gequält.

Leise seufzte Legolas. In Gedanken versunken saß er mit Gimli spät abends nach einem langen Ritt am Lagerfeuer. Der Zwerg beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er gemütlich an seiner langen Pfeife zog. Genüsslich blies er den Rauch aus seinen Lungen.

"Ich freue mich schon darauf Aragorn, Arwen und ihre Kinder wiederzusehen." sagte er. "Ich bin gespannt, nach wem ihre Tochter kommt."

"Na, ich hoffe doch, sie gleicht ihrer Mutter." lachte Legolas.

"Also ich habe nichts gegen bärtige Frauen!" grinste Gimli und nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus dem Wasserschlauch. "In meiner Heimat, Legolas, da gibt es Frauen! Wunderschöne Zwergenfrauen mit flauschigen Bärten und dicken Zöpfen. Das sind richtige Frauen! Die sind nicht so groß, dünn und glatt wie die elbischen oder menschlichen Damen."

"Also ich kann mich gut an eine große, dünne und glatte Dame erinnern, an der du dein Herz verloren hast." grinste Legolas und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. "Und dazu war sie auch noch reinen elbischen Blutes."

Gimli hüstelte und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Nun ja, Frau Galadriel kann man einfach nur zu Füßen liegen. Aber sie ist auch eine Ausnahme."

"Das will ich hoffen, mellon nîn. Es soll doch schließlich noch mal einen Zwerg geben, der Gimlis Sohn heißt." lachte der Elb.

"Und was ist mit dir, mein Freund? Noch nie hast du mit schwärmerischen Worten von einer Frau gesprochen." Prüfend beobachtete Gimli ihn.

Einen Moment sah Legolas nachdenklich ins Feuer. "Das muss wohl daran liegen, dass noch keine Frau mein Herz berührt hat. Bis jetzt..."

"Was heißt bis jetzt´? Soll das etwa heißen..." Weiter kam der Zwerg nicht. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte Legolas ihn zum Schweigen. Er hatte ein Geräusch wahrgenommen. Seine empfindlichen Elbenohren hatte etwas gehört, was nicht hier hin gehörte. Diese Geräusche passten nicht in die Stimmen des Waldes. Lauschend setzte er sich auf. Da war es wieder. Ein Ächzen und Knartschen.

Leichtfüßig sprang er auf die Beine, nahm seinen Bogen, seinen Köcher und steckte den weißen Dolch in den Gürtel. Das war für Gimli das Zeichen. Schnell holte dieser seine Axt und beobachtete weiter seinen Freund. Er war auf dessen Gehör angewiesen, denn er hatte noch nichts vernommen.  
Legolas machte ihm Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Leise schlichen sie durch ein Gebüsch und liefen gebückt einen Hügel hoch. Zum Glück stand der Mond hell am wolkenlosen Himmel, so dass sie gut sehen konnten. Und was sie dort am Rande des Waldes sahen, jagte ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Orks! Hunderte von Orks! Sie waren gut zweihundert Meter weit weg, doch jetzt konnte auch Gimli die fürchterlichen Geräusche hören, die diese Truppe machte.  
Entsetzt sahen sich die beiden an. Natürlich schlichen diese Kreaturen auch noch nach dem Ringkrieg durch Mittelerde, doch nie mehr war eine solch große Gruppe gesehen worden.

Legolas kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte trotz der Dunkelheit möglichst viel zu erkennen. Er registrierte die Ausrüstung dieser Kreaturen. Sie hatten Lederrüstungen und Helme an, und waren mit Bögen, Schwertern und Keulen bewaffnet.   
Schweigend beobachteten sie den Trupp. Sie gingen in nördliche Richtung. Dort lag Eryn Lasgalen, der ehemalige Düsterwald...

Leichte Panik stieg in Legolas auf. Was wollten diese schrecklichen Geschöpfe? Sie mussten es herausfinden!  
Leise schlichen sie den Hügel wieder herunter. Schnell gingen die beiden zurück, packten ihre Sachen, sattelten die Pferde und löschten das Feuer. In genügendem Abstand folgten sie den Orks.

°°°°°

Am zweiten Tag der Verfolgung drehten die Orks ab in östliche Richtung. Richtung Mordor.  
Über ihre Pläne hatten sie leider nicht erfahren können, aber allem Anschein nach sammelten sie sich, denn öfter sahen sie kleinere Trupps, die sich dem großen anschlossen.  
Legolas und Gimli entschlossen, ihren Ritt nach Minas Tirith fortzusetzen und dort Aragorn von ihren Beobachtungen zu berichten. Sie ritten schnell, denn beide hatten ein ungutes Gefühl...

°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später kamen sie in der Weißen Stadt an.  
Unter Aragorns Herrschaft war das Land Gondor und die Stadt Minas Tirith regelrecht aufgeblüht - ebenso wie der Weiße Baum. Wohlstand und Zufriedenheit waren eingekehrt. Der König und seine Königin Arwen, Elronds Tochter, wurden von ihrem Volk geliebt, ebenso ihr Sohn und Thronerbe Eldarion und ihre kleine Tochter Silwen.  
So schnell sie auf den belebten Straßen vorankamen, ritten sie hinauf zum Palast. Oft wurden sie freundlich und herzlich begrüßt. Sie waren hier wohl bekannt. Jedes Kind wusste, dass dies zwei der Gefährten waren, und zudem die besten Freunde des Königs und der Königin. Lange waren sie hier gewesen als der Krieg endlich vorbei war, und hatten Aragorn geholfen diese Stadt, die zum Teil in Trümmern gelegen hatte, wieder aufzubauen.

Gimli war damals mit einigen seiner Sippe gekommen, und sie hatten die Stadt schöner und sicherer gemacht, als sie jemals war. Die besten Steinmetze seines Volkes hatten die Mauern wieder aufgebaut, die Tore gefertigt, die jetzt mit Mithril verstärkt waren, und die Straßen mit großen weißen Steinen gepflastert.  
Legolas war mit einigen seiner Verwandten und Freunde gekommen, und sie haben schöne Bäume gepflanzt, die im Frühjahr und Sommer wundervolle Blüten trugen. Nun war Minas Tirith nicht nur sicher, sondern auch grün und schön. Trostlos und hoffnungslos war diese Stadt gewesen, als sie zum ersten Mal hier waren. Jetzt war sie erblüht - in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise. Sie hatten dazu beigetragen, das das Verhältnis von den Menschen zu den Elben und den Zwergen wieder besser wurde, das die Bündnisse erneuert wurden, die vor vielen Hunderten von Jahren zerstört worden waren.

Man konnte an jeder Ecke sehen, dass die Zeit der Truchsesse endgültig vorbei war, und dass in die Herzen der Menschen Gondors endlich wieder Mut und Lebensfreude eingezogen war. Aragorn war ein guter König und wurde von seinem Volk verehrt und geliebt. Er hörte sich jede auch noch so kleine Streitigkeit geduldig an und urteilte gerecht.

Auch wenn er vor dem Ringkrieg nur wenige Male in Minas Tirith gewesen war, und dann unter anderen Namen, sahen ihn die Menschen als einen der ihren an. Er war schließlich der letzte Nachkomme der großen Könige der Vergangenheit, aus dem Geschlecht der Númenor. Doch jetzt wurde die Linie weitergeführt in Eldarion, dem Sohn eines Dúnedain und einer Elbe. Das Erbe war gesichert und das Volk Gondors war glücklich darüber.  
Eilig ritten die beiden die letzten Meter hinauf zu dem Weißen Baum, und saßen im Schatten seiner blühenden Krone ab. Erfreut kam der König den beiden schon entgegen.

"Gimli, Legolas! Meine Freunde. Endlich kommt ihr mich besuchen!" Lachend nahm er die beiden in die Arme. "Es tut gut euch zu sehen! Es ist lange her."

Erfreut sah er in ihre Gesichter. Doch dann merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah es an ihren Augen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er ernst.

"Lass uns hineingehen." sagte Legolas. Er wollte keine ungebetenen Zuhörer, wenn er Aragorn über die Orks berichtete.

Auf dem Weg in den Palast kam ihnen ein Junge von etwa vier Jahren entgegengelaufen. "Onkel Legolas, Onkel Gimli!" lachte der kleine Junge und rannte den beiden mit offenen Armen entgegen. Legolas fing in auf und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft.

"Eldarion, groß bist du geworden!" lachte er. Er schloss ihn in die Arme. Dann sah er ihn genauer an. Er hatte die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters. Aber die grauen Augen waren definitiv von Arwen. Braune, gelockte Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Der Junge lachte fröhlich und dieses Kinderlachen erweichte Legolas Herz. Ob auch er irgendwann mal einen Sohn haben würde?

Der Junge riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ihr ward lange nicht hier." sagte er vorwurfsvoll. "Du hattest mir doch versprochen mir das Bogenschießen beizubringen." Fragend sah er Legolas ins Gesicht. "Ada (1) sagt, das könnte ich bei niemandem so gut wie bei dir."

"Natürlich zeige ich es dir. Schließlich wollen wir ja bald auf die Jagd gehen, und da musst du auch mit dem Bogen umgehen können!" Liebevoll wuschelte Legolas durch die braunen Locken. Das Gesicht erhellte sich. Kindliche Freude stand in ihm geschrieben.

"Hey, mein Junge, und was ist mit mir? Meinst du, du kannst meine Axt jetzt schon hochheben?" lachte der Zwerg.

"Das glaube ich schon, Onkel Gimli." nickte er Junge überzeugt als er sich groß vor den Zwerg stellte. Na ja, noch war der Zwerg größer. "Ich bin schon sehr stark!" erklärte das Kind selbstsicher.

"Eldarion. Gib deiner Mutter Bescheid: wir haben hohen Besuch. Sie soll Silwen mitbringen." Und an die beiden gerichtet. "Ihr habt meine Tochter ja noch gar nicht gesehen!"

"Nein, das ist leider wahr. Ist sie so schön wie ihre Mutter?" fragte Legolas.

Aragorn lachte. "Eigentlich ist es nicht möglich, aber mit ihren kindlichen Zügen ist sie sogar noch schöner!" Ein stolzer Vater!

Nun legte er jeweils einen Arm um seine Freunde und führte sie hinein.  
In der großen Eingangshalle kam Arwen ihnen schon aufgeregt entgegen. Sie wurde mit jedem Kind, welches sie gebar, noch schöner. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude und die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare wehten, als sie ihnen entgegenlief. Sie übergab ihre Tochter ihrem Mann und drückte Gimli und Legolas herzlich.

"Mae govannen, mellyn nîn (2) . Endlich seid ihr da!" Sie hielt Legolas fest in seine Armen. Schon lange kannten sie sich und sie verband eine tiefe Freundschaft. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und las einen Augenblick in ihnen wie in einem Buch. Dann fragte sie ernst: "Man agorech , Legolas? (3) Etwas bedrückt dich."

Beruhigend lächelte er sie an. "Wir reden später, Arwen. Zuerst zeig mir erst mal deine Tochter."  
Arwen sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Dann lächelte sie, und nahm ihre Tochter aus den Armen ihres Mannes. Zärtlich drückte sie Legolas das kleine Bündel in die Arme.  
Silwen war jetzt ein halbes Jahr alt und schlief tief und fest. Behutsam strich der Elb dem Kind über das zarte Gesicht und nahm ihre kleinen Finger in seine Hand. Im Schlaf griff sie seinen Zeigefinger und hielt ihn fest. Dann schmatzte sie lächelnd und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.

Er lächelte. Was für ein wundervolles Geschöpf! Er würde alles dafür geben, wenn auch er eine Familie hätte. Es gab doch nichts Schöneres als Kinder. Und wenn es dann noch die eigenen waren...

"Dein Mann hat nicht gelogen, meine Freundin." lächelte Legolas. "Sie ist wunderschön."

"Und sie ist dir offensichtlich schon verfallen." lachte Arwen. "Nun kommt erst mal rein, ihr beiden. Setzt euch und ruht euch aus von der Reise. Ich lasse Tee bringen."

°°°°°

Sie wurden schnell ernst. Das Kindermädchen hatte die beiden Kleinen mit hinaus genommen. Das, was jetzt folgte, war nicht für Kinderohren bestimmt.

Legolas und Gimli berichteten dem König und seiner Frau ihre Beobachtungen. Auf Aragorns Stirn setzten sich Sorgenfalten ab. Er war besorgt. Hatten ihn die friedlichen Jahre unvorsichtig werden lassen? Hätte er doch weiterhin seine Männer durch das Land streifen lassen müssen? Doch nichts hatte die letzten Jahre darauf hingewiesen, das es erneut zu Gefahren durch dunkle Kreaturen kommen könnte. Was planten die Orks?

"Ich schicke meine besten Leute auf ihre Spuren. Ich will wissen, was sie vorhaben." sagte er entschlossen. "Schon lange gab es keine größeren Vorfälle mit Orks. Hier und da überfallen sie Reisende, aber es waren immer nur kleine Gruppen von zehn bis fünfzehn gewesen." erklärte er. Das sich aber jetzt hunderte sammeln sollten, gab ihm ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

"Sie müssen irgendwie organisiert sein. Orks machen das nicht einfach so. Irgendjemand muss ihnen sagen, was sie zu tun haben. Sie müssen einen Anführer haben." grummelte Gimli.

Legolas, Aragorn und Arwen nickten zustimmend. Nein, so intelligent waren diese Kreaturen nicht, dass sie sich derart organisieren konnten. Da musste mehr Hinterstecken.  
Aragorn rief zwei seiner besten Hauptmänner und Faramir, der Bruder ihres verstorbenen Gefährten Boromirs, der inzwischen Truchsess von Emyn Arnen in Ithilien, und glücklich verheiratet war mit Éowyn, der Schwester Éomers, des Königs von Rohan, und schickte sie unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit zu der Stelle, an der Legolas und Gimli die Truppen verlassen hatte.

"Und, Faramir," sagte er zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann. "sei vorsichtig! Ich möchte keinen Ärger mit Éowyn!"

Lächelnd legte Faramir ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich auch nicht, mein Freund. Ich pass schon auf!" sagte er.

Jetzt hieß es erst mal abwarten. Es würde mindestens zwei Wochen dauern, bis sie Nachricht erhielten.

°°°°°

Als es bereits dämmerte ging Legolas hinaus. Er brauchte frische Luft. Sie hatten gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen, und nach einem ausgiebigen Bad ging es ihm schon besser.  
Er lehnte sich an die Mauer und sah über die Landschaft. Von hier oben hatte man einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Land.  
Kurz schwirrten seine Erinnerungen in die Zeit des Ringkrieges, als die Nazgul und die Horden von Orks diese schöne Stadt zerstören wollten. Doch dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder in die Zukunft.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie Arwen lautlos zu ihm kam. Sie war jetzt zwar sterblich, dennoch hatte sie die Gaben aus ihrem Elbenleben nicht verloren. So erschrak er ein wenig, als sie sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Man mathach, mellon nîn?" (4) fragte sie in Sindarin. "Es sind doch nicht nur die Orks, die dir Kummer machen."

Er lächelte sie traurig an. Es hatte keinen Sinn sie zu belügen. Sie kannte ihn zu gut. "Nein, du hast Recht, Arwen." Er atmete tief die frische Luft ein.

"Du hast die Möwen gehört, nicht wahr?" Prüfend sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte diese Sehnsucht schon einmal gespürt, bei ihrem Vater.

Er nickte und sah sie direkt an. "Ja. Aber ich kann nicht einfach gehen. Du kennst ihn."

Sie nickte. "Ja, dein Vater ist ein schwieriger Mann." Mitfühlend sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Aber ich kann seine Ängste auch verstehen. Jahrtausende hat er um den Düsterwald gekämpft, Sauron und die dunklen Geschöpfe von dort vertrieben, bis schließlich ein wunderschönes Eryn Lasgalen daraus wurde." Ihre Stimme war warm und mitfühlend. Freundschaftlich legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Du bist nun mal sein einziger Sohn. Aber damit hast du auch eine schwere Last zu tragen."

Er senkte den Kopf und nickte. "Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, diese Last auf mich zu nehmen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich fähig bin, ein ganzes Volk zu regieren." Er blickte sie an. "Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es jemals sein werde - oder ob ich es jemals möchte."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du bist ein großer Elb, Legolas. No veren! (5) Du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Lass dir noch ein wenig Zeit. Genieße die Wochen hier mit meiner Familie." Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie schien darin zu lesen. Und da war etwas, was er noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Es war ein leichtes Leuchten. Sie spürte, dass dieses Leuchten nichts mit den unsterblichen Gefilden zu tun hatte.

"Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen, mein Freund?" Prüfend sah sie ihn an.

Ein wenig verstört schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Arwen. Ich bin mir noch nicht darüber im Klaren."

Arwen nickte. Sie fühlte, dass die Zeit für dieses Gespräch noch nicht gekommen war, aber sie fühlte auch, dass, was es auch sein mochte, sehr wichtig für ihren Freund war.

°°°°°

(1) Papa  
(2) Willommen, meine Freunde  
(3) Was ist geschehen?  
(4) Was bedrückt dich, mein Freund?  
(5) Sei tapfer!


	9. Leben lernen

**Leben lernen**

Die Tage vergingen in Bruchtal wie im Flug. Mel fand immer wieder eine Beschäftigung. Sie las viel, ging mit Elrond oder Gilwen spazieren, genoss die reine Luft und die Natur an diesem wunderschönen Ort, begeisterte sich für die vielen fremden Pflanzen, die in atemberaubenden Farben blühten, beobachtete interessiert die Tiere, die hier sehr zutraulich waren, und keine Scheu vor ihr oder den Elben zu haben schienen, und sie lernte immer besser die Elbensprache.

Sie ließ sich nur wenig Zeit zum Grübeln, doch wenn sie abends im Bett lag, kamen die düsteren Erinnerungen wieder - aus der anderen Welt.  
Es kam ihr alles so sinnlos vor, wenn sie an ihr altes Leben dachte. Dort war alles so dunkel und kalt gewesen. Auf der ganzen Erde herrschten schlimme Kriege, Terror, Hunger und Armut. Die Menschen verzweifelten immer mehr an Krankheiten und Arbeitslosigkeit. Systematisch wurde die Natur zerstört, Wälder gerodet, bedrohte Tierarten ausgerottet, und Völker, die bis vor kurzem in Abgeschiedenheit gelebt hatten wurden "zivilisiert", ob sie wollten oder nicht. Alles drehte sich um Geld und Macht, egal ob in der Weltpolitik oder im eigenen Heim.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sterne funkelten hell zu ihr. Der Wind brachte frische Luft herein.  
Hier war alles so anders. Die Völker respektierten sich. Die Natur wurde, gerade von den Elben geschützt und verehrt. Niemals würden sie auf den Gedanken kommen, sinnlos alte Bäume abzuhacken, nur um noch größere Häuser, Plätze oder Städte zu bauen, und somit den Lebensraum von Tieren zu zerstören.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu der Truhe, in der der Rest ihres alten Lebens lag. Ein trauriges Gefühl beschlich sie.  
"Sie gehören nicht in diese Welt." sagte sie leise. Dann setzte sie sich auf. Entschlossen ging sie zu der Truhe, öffnete den Deckel und nahm das Bündel heraus.

Nur im Nachthemd bekleidet, ging sie den Korridor entlang. Ihre nackten Füße bewegten sich lautlos auf den Steinfliesen. Sie ging in die Halle des Feuers. Hier wurden zu früheren Zeiten viele Lieder gesungen, Gedichte vorgetragen und Geschichten erzählt. Elrond hatte ihr erklärt, dass früher, als noch viele Elben in Bruchtal lebten, sie sich an hohen Festtagen hier versammelt, und den Zauber dieses Raumes genossen hatten. Dies war ein Raum für Lachen, Tanz und Gesang. Immer brannte hier ein großes Feuer im Kamin, das ganze Jahr hindurch.

Ehrfürchtig sah sie sich um. Die Halle war groß. Hundert Elben konnten hier ohne weiteres fröhlich singen und tanzen. Die Wände waren hell, und hier und da waren wunderschöne, riesige Gemälde, die zumeist tanzende Elben in prächtigen, wehenden Gewändern darstellten. Die großen Fenster reichten bis auf den Boden, so dass man durch sie auf die Terrasse und in den Garten kommen konnte. In den Ecken standen Sessel und Bänke. Das große Feuer in dem Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle hier, doch es reichte aus, um den ganzen Raum, auch wie jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, in ein gemütliches, diffuses Licht zu tauchen. Die hellen Wände reflektierten den Schein der Flammen und machten den Raum lebendig.

Sie überlegte einen Moment ob es richtig war, diesen Raum zu betreten, mit den Dingen, die nicht von dieser Welt waren. Doch dann wusste sie plötzlich, dass für ihr Vorhaben wohl kein Ort passender sein könnte.

Sie ging zu dem großen Kamin. Der Feuerschein leuchtete auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und öffnete das Tuch. Langsam nahm sie die Jeanshose heraus. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann warf sie sie ins Feuer. Sogleich glitten die großen Flammen an dem Stoff entlang.

Sie sah einen Moment zu, wie sich das Feuer langsam durch den festen Stoff arbeitete, und er schließlich zu brennen begann. Dann warf sie ihre Schuhe hinein. Zum Schluss hatte sie noch die weiße Fließjacke in der Hand. Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann folgte auch diese in das Feuer, das jetzt hoch aufloderte. Die Flammen züngelten sich um den Stoff, versenkten und verbrannten ihn.

Melanie beobachtete, wie die letzten Überreste ihres alten Lebens sich vor ihr zu Asche verwandelten, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in das gütige Gesicht Elronds. Er lächelte sie an, und nickte mit dem Kopf. Erleichtert lächelte Mel zurück. Dann setzte Elrond sich neben sie, und gemeinsam sahen sie schweigend zu, wie die Flammen alles vernichteten, was noch aus ihrem alten Leben übrig war.

°°°°°

Sie wusste zwar nicht, warum sie hier war, und vor allem nicht, wie sie hier hergekommen war, aber sie fühlte sich wohl hier in Bruchtal. Es war wie ein Zuhause. Alles war schöner, friedlicher, freundlicher und besser. Die Elben betrachteten sie fast als eine der ihren. Sie waren zuvorkommend, höflich und sehr nett zu ihr. Außerdem entdeckte sie hier jeden Tag neue Wunder. Nie hatte sie einen solch blauen Himmel, so grüne Wiesen, so große Bäume gesehen und eine solch klare, saubere Luft geatmet. Alles war friedlich und harmonisch. Alles passte zueinander und nichts störte die Harmonie. Hier hatte sie ihren Frieden und ihre Ruhe gefunden.

Sobald sie sich das endlich eingestanden hatte, sank ihr Fieber, um schließlich ganz zu verschwinden. Elrond beobachtete dies sehr aufmerksam. Er merkte, dass sie mit etwas abgeschlossen hatte und es ihr dadurch besser ging. Sie hatte das Feuer gelöscht, hatte den Kampf gewonnen.

Jetzt lebte sie förmlich auf. Sie wurde fröhlich und lebendig. Sie grübelte nicht mehr so viel und lachte mehr. Sie bestaunte immer wieder die Schönheiten, die ihr Bruchtal zu bieten hatte, und erfreute sich schon an Kleinigkeiten, wie einem Regenbogen, der sich in den glitzernden Tropfen des Wasserfalles brach, einem wunderschönen, bunten Schmetterling, der sich auf ihre Hand setzte, dem silbernen Mond, der hier so viel größer und heller war, oder einem atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang.

Sie hatte sich in den wenigen Wochen, seit denen sie ihr Schicksal angenommen hatte stark verändert. Und wenn Elrond an das zerbrechliche und schüchternde Mädchen dachte, welches schwer verletzt von Legolas und Gimli nach Bruchtal gebracht worden war, war kein Zusammenhang zu der jetzigen Frau mehr zu sehen. Sie war nun eine völlig andere Person. Von Tag zu Tag blühte sie mehr auf. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so blass, ihr Körper nicht mehr so ausgemergelt. Ein Leuchten war immer öfter in ihren Augen zu sehen, besonders dann, wenn das Gespräch auf Legolas kam.

Sie war eine zarte, zerbrechliche Knospe gewesen, als Legolas und Gimli sie nach Bruchtal gebracht hatten - jetzt war die Blüte aufgebrochen und entfaltete sich in ihrer gesamten Schönheit.

°°°°°

Eines Tages bat Elrond sie um seine Begleitung auf einem Spaziergang durch den Garten. Gerne stimmte sie zu. Sie mochte den Halbelben sehr. Er war immer nett und zuvorkommend, war immer für sie da, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte jemanden zu brauchen. Gerne hörte sie seinen Erzählungen zu. Er war alt und weise und erzählte ihr von vielen Dingen. Er schien alles über die Natur und Völker von ganz Mittelerde zu wissen, erklärte ihr die heilenden Wirkungen einiger Pflanzen und die mystischen Geschichten vieler Tiere.

Wie damals bei Legolas führte er sie an seinem Arm durch den Park. Als sie sich nach einem langen Spaziergang auf eine Bank setzten, einen Moment schweigend die Ruhe genossen, und dem Plätschern des Wasserfalles in der Nähe lauschten, sah sie Elrond in die Augen.

Nervös spielt sie mit einer Falte ihres roten Kleides. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr schweigen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt endlich über alles reden musste. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann fing sie an zu erzählen...

°°°°°

Elrond hörte aufmerksam zu. Er ließ sie reden und unterbrach sie nicht. Sein Gesicht verzog keine Miene, zeigte keinerlei Überraschung oder Verwirrung, und sein Blick war ruhig und verständnisvoll. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht unterbrechen durfte. Alles strömte aus ihr heraus. Sie redete schnell, so als ob sie Angst hatte, wenn sie aufhören würde, bevor sie geendet hatte, sie nie wieder darüber reden könnte. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Elrond verstand das meiste nicht, was sie erzählte und es verwirrte ihn, aber einige Dinge wurden dadurch klarer. Dass sie nichts über Mittelerde wusste, noch nie Elben oder Zwerge gesehen hatte, dass sie diese merkwürdige Kleidung am Körper trug, als sie gebracht wurde... Das alles machte jetzt Sinn. Aber wie war es möglich, dass noch eine andere Welt existierte?  
Er hatte zwar schon einiges in seinen vielen tausend Jahren in Mittelerde erlebt, aber was er von ihr hörte, war alles neu und erschreckend. Er konnte keine Erklärung für das alles finden, was sie ihm erzählte - und doch glaubte er ihr.

Melanie tat es unglaublich gut alles rauszulassen. Es sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Ihre Schilderungen vermischten sich mit heißen Tränen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Elrond ihr überhaupt irgendetwas glauben konnte. Schließlich kam sie aus einer anderen Welt. Sie hoffte, er würde sie nicht einfach für verrückt erklären.

Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie schüchtern und unsicher zu Elrond hoch. Dieser machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und schwieg einige Minuten. Er schien alles, was sie gesagt hatte zu überdenken. Dann sah er in ihre Augen.

"Ich glaube dir. Habe keine Angst. Viele Dinge verstehe ich jetzt, viele aber noch nicht. Es war gut, dass du dein Herz erleichtert hast, und dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Sanft lächelte er sie an, und erleichtert erwiderte sie es. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie behutsam. "Habe keine Angst, mein Kind. Irgendwann werden deine Fragen beantwortet werden."

Erleichtert atmete Melanie aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Ja, es war richtig gewesen Elrond alles zu erzählen. Sie vertraute ihm und jetzt ging es ihr viel besser. Eine große Last wurde von ihren Schultern genommen.

"Ich glaube, du hast hier in Mittelerde eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen." sagte Elrond nachdenklich. "Es hatte einen Sinn, dass du hierhin geschickt wurdest. Ich weiß nicht durch wen oder durch was, aber ich glaube, dass es gut war."

Sie nickte. "Das glaube ich auch. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl hier bei Euch. Es ist wie ein Zuhause, dass ich nie hatte." Schüchtern lächelte sie den Elben an.

Elrond ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie. "Mein Herz ist froh, dass du das sagst." lächelte er. "Ich freue mich, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst. Und du kannst solange bleiben, wie du willst. Und wenn du dich eines Tages entscheiden solltest zu gehen - wohin auch immer - bist du hier jederzeit willkommen. Betrachte Imladris als dein Zuhause und deine Heimat, solange du in Mittelerde sein wirst." Traurig lächelte er. "Meine Tochter ist nun schon einige Jahre in Gondor, meine Söhne streifen durch das Land und besuchen ihren alten Vater nur selten, und meine Frau ist in den Westen gegangen, wie viele andere auch." Ernst sah er sie an. "Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Darum bin ich noch hier. Manchmal war es hier sehr einsam. Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist. Du bringst wieder neues Leben in diese alten Hallen."

"Danke." flüsterte sie. Ihre Kehle war vor Erleichterung und vor Rührung von Elronds Worten wie zugeschnürt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken kann, Herr. Ihr habt mich gerettet, mich geheilt, und mich so freundlich aufgenommen in Euer Haus. Und dann glaubt Ihr mir auch noch meine unglaubliche Geschichte und jagt mich nicht davon wie eine Lügnerin."

Prüfend sah Elrond in ihre Augen. "In deinen Augen sehe ich nichts außer Verzweiflung und Aufrichtigkeit. Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben? Ich kenne dich inzwischen ganz gut, mein Kind. Ich weiß, du bist ehrlich und aufrichtig." Er lächelte. "Warum sollte ich dich davonjagen? Ich fühle, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist. Du bist nicht einfach nur ein Mensch. Ich kann deine Aura sehen." Mit einer Hand strich er ihr um den Kopf, ohne sie zu berühren. "Sie ist farbenfroher und leuchtender als bei anderen Menschen, und sogar als bei manchem Elben." Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. "Betrachte dies als dein Heim und mich als deinen Vater. Ich bin froh, dass Legolas und Gimli dich zu mir gebracht haben."

Mel war glücklich, als sie seine Worte hörte. Ja, sie fühlte sich hier Zuhause. Sie war Elrond unglaublich dankbar.  
"Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass du aus einer anderen Welt kommst, kann ich dir bestimmt noch viele Dinge zeigen und dich vieles lehren. Und es wird mir ein Freude sein." Ernst sah er sie an. "Jetzt musst du das Leben lernen, sell nîn."

Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. Er hatte sie Tochter genannt...

°°°°°

Als sie am Abend in ihrem Bett lag, ließ sie den Tag noch einmal in Gedanken an sich vorbei ziehen. Sie hatte Elrond alles erzählt - das hieß, fast alles. Sie hat ein Detail ausgelassen. Es hätte ihn noch mehr verwirrt, wenn er gewusst hätte, das Mittelerde, und alles was dazugehörte von einem Mann namens Tolkien erfunden wurde...

Erleichtert und sehr glücklich über den Verlauf des Tages kuschelte sie sich in ihr Kissen. Doch sie fand keinen Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken streiften unbewusst zu Legolas und ihr Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Sie vermisste ihn - sehr sogar. Es hatte so gut getan mit ihm zu reden, seinen elbischen Gedichten zu lauschen, die sie jetzt sogar verstehen könnte, seinen starken Arm zu spüren, wenn sie eingehakt neben ihm herging, seine Hand, wie sie zärtlich die ihre gestreichelt hatte, seine warme Stimme zu hören, die immer neue Geschichten erzählte, seinen Duft einzuatmen, in seine blauen Augen zu blicken und darin zu versinken...  
Sie lächelte, als sie an ihre letzte Begegnung dachte. Am Abend, bevor er Bruchtal verließ. Seine sanften Berührungen und der flüchtige Kuss auf ihre Lippen waren in ihrem Gedächtnis noch so präsent, als wenn es eben gerade passiert wäre.  
Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen. Was war los mit ihr. Hatte sie sich etwa in ihn verliebt? So hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Auch bei Marc nicht. Seine Berührungen hatten auf ihrer Haut kein leichtes Kribbeln hinterlassen, ihr Herz hat nie solche Sprünge gemacht, wenn sie an ihn gedacht hatte.

"Ach, Blödsinn. Er ist ein Elb und dazu noch ein Thronprinz. Und du... du... du bist nur ein Mensch. Und dazu noch ein Mensch, der hier gar nicht hin gehört. Hör auf damit!" schimpfte sie mit sich, doch sie glaubte sich selber nicht. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass auch er ihre Geschichte glauben würde.

°°°°°

Legolas fand wieder einmal keinen Schlaf. Er stand am offenen Fenster und sah auf die vom Mond erhellte Stadt unter sich. Die weißen Mauern schimmerten in dem silbernen Licht der Sterne.  
Der warme Sommerwind wehte durch seine offenen Haare. Er war in Gedanken. Er versuchte sich Worte zurechtzulegen, die er seinem Vater gegenüber gebrauchen konnte, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Melima ab.

Er sah ihre blitzenden Augen, mit einem Grün, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte, ihre zarte Haut, ihre schönen, schlanken Finger, die immer nervös mit den Bändern ihres Gewandes herumspielten, wenn sie ihre gemeinsamen Spaziergänge gemacht hatten. Die blonden Haare, die ihr den schmalen Rücken hinunterfielen und in der Sonne schimmerten wie pures Gold. Ihre Sommersprossen auf der geraden Nase. Ihr sinnlicher Mund mit den weichen, rosigen Lippen, die sich so gut angefühlt hatten, als er sie geküsst hatte...

"Mann, komm zu dir!" schimpfte Legolas mit sich selber. "Sie ist ein junges Mädchen von Anfang Zwanzig und dazu noch ein Mensch!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe zur Zeit wirklich andere Probleme, als das ich mich mit ihr beschäftigen sollte!" sagte er.  
Grummeln legte er sich auf sein Bett und legte einen Arm auf die Augen.  
"Boe lostad enni!" (1) murmelte er, doch er hatte Mühe seine Gedanken von ihr wegzutragen.

°°°°°

Elrond hielt sein Versprechen und lehrte Melanie viel über Mittelerde, seine Bewohner und Gebräuche. Es war alles faszinierend für sie und konnte nicht genug bekommen.  
Ihre Wunden und Brüche waren gut verheilt. Viele Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen und sie lebte von Tag zu Tag mehr auf. Ihre Haut bekam eine gesunde Farbe, sie nahm zu und wirkte nicht mehr so ausgemergelt und zerbrechlich. Ihre Augen hatten ein besonderes Leuchten bekommen. Sie war glücklich hier.

Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Bewohnern Bruchtals, machte lange Spaziergänge und schließlich sogar ausgedehnte Ausritte auf leichtfüßigen Elbenpferden, damit sie mehr von dieser wundervollen Landschaft erleben konnte. Jeden Tag sah sie mehr von Mittelerde und staunte über die Schönheit hier.  
Sie hatte gelernt zu leben - und endlich, das erste Mal überhaupt, machte ihr das Leben Spaß!

°°°°°

(1)Ich muss schlafen!

°°°°°


	10. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

Die Tage vergingen, und noch immer hatte der König Gondors keine Nachricht erhalten. Er ermahnte sich zur Geduld. Doch das fiel ihm schwer. Er ahnte, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.  
Zwölf Jahre hatten sie Ruhe gehabt. Zwölf Jahre, um alles wieder aufzubauen, was zerstört wurde. Zwölf Jahre Frieden, aber auch zwölf Jahre harter Arbeit.

Er seufzte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen aus Gondor wieder ein vereintes Land zu machen, Minas Tirith wieder zu der Stadt zu machen, die sie einst gewesen war. Ohne Arwens Hilfe hätte er es wohl auch nicht geschafft. Sie hatte immer einen Ausweg oder eine Lösung gefunden. Er lächelte, als er an seine Frau dachte. Was wäre nur aus ihm geworden, wenn sie damals den Wünschen ihres Vaters entsprochen hätte, und in die unsterblichen Gefilde gesegelt wäre? Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte sie und dazu noch die zwei liebsten Kinder von ganz Mittelerde. Seine Familie machte ihn vollkommen. Nur mit ihr konnte er dieses Land führen.

Schmunzelnd ging er hinaus und beobachtete seinen Sohn, der von Legolas gerade im Bogenschießen gelehrt wurde. Er war froh, dass er in diesem einen so guten Freund gefunden hatte. Sie kannten sich schon lange vor dem Ringkrieg. Sie hatten sich vor vielen Jahren in Bruchtal kennengelernt, wo Aragorn aufgewachsen war.  
Legolas hatte ihm damals die Augen geöffnet, als er sich selbst über die Gefühle, die er für die Tochter seines "Ziehvaters" hegte, noch nicht im Klaren war. Tief hatte er ihm damals in die Augen gesehen und gesagt: "Ihr seid für einander bestimmt, mellon nîn." Es hatte sich bewahrheitet.

Immer war er ein treuer, loyaler Freund gewesen, der ihm in Friedens- und auch Kriegszeiten immer zur Seite gestanden hatte. Ohne zu zögern war er ihm überall hin gefolgt - sogar auf den Pfad der Toten. Sie wären ohne ihn unterwegs nach Mordor, damals während des Ringkrieges, einige Male verloren gewesen. Dank seiner elbischen Fähigkeiten, und des feinen Gespürs eines Kriegers hatte er die Gemeinschaft mehr als einmal vom Scheitern ihres Auftrages abgehalten. Nun war er froh, dass er ihm auch ein wenig helfen konnte. Und wenn es nur zuhören war.

Legolas hatte auch ihm von seinen Sorgen erzählt. Einerseits würde er unendlich traurig sein, wenn sein Freund gen Westen segeln würde, aber andererseits konnte er dessen Sehnsüchte auch verstehen. Er selbst war unter Elben aufgewachsen. Er kannte ihre Sprache, ihre Geschichten, ihre Sitten und ihre Träume. Er wusste um ihre Vergangenheit, und wie groß die Sehnsucht nach den unsterblichen Gefilden war. Sie war in jedem Elbenherz begraben. Doch irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde das Legolas Mittelerde verließ, denn was ihm noch sehr Rätselhaft vorkam, war die Geschichte von der jungen Frau, die sie verletzt im Wald gefunden, und zu Elrond nach Bruchtal gebracht hatten. Legolas hatte nicht viel über sie erzählt, aber Aragorn hatte in dem Moment ein kleines Leuchten in den Augen des Freundes gesehen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick aufgehellt, und die Schatten in seinen Augen waren verschwunden. Auch Gimlis prüfender Blick auf den Elben war ihm nicht entgangen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Frau noch eine entscheidende Rolle in dem Leben seines Freundes spielen würde.

Er beobachtete Eldarion und Legolas. Sein Sohn machte sich schon ganz gut, bemerkte er stolz. Er hatte aber auch den besten Lehrmeister. Aragorn merkte, wie viel Freude es dem Elben machte sich mit dem Kind zu beschäftigen. Er liebte Kinder. Er wusste, das Legolas selbst gerne eine Familie hätte. Er konnte nur noch nicht einschätzen, welche Sehnsucht stärker war. Die, in die unsterblichen Lande zu segeln, oder die nach einer Familie. Es würde sich herausstellen - früher oder später.

"Mein Sohn, du machst große Fortschritte." lachte Aragorn.

"Ada, hast du gesehen, ich habe fast getroffen!" Das lachende Kind erweichte wieder einmal sein Herz.

"Ja, Eldarion, ich habe es gesehen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Eines Tages wirst du ein Meisterschütze sein." Stolz nahm er seinen Sohn in die Arme.

"Ich muss aufpassen, sonst schlägt er mich noch irgendwann!" sagte Legolas ernst zu Eldarion, zwinkerte jedoch Aragorn zu. Es tat gut seinen Freund so ausgelassen mit seinem Sohn zu sehen.

Aragorn blickte von Legolas auf seinen Sohn. "Erzähl deiner naneth (1) von deinen Erfolgen." sagte er, ließ ihn hinunter und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Po.

"Ja, das werde ich. Aber morgen machen wir weiter, oder Onkel?" fragend schaute er Legolas an.

"Natürlich, neth maethor!" (2) lachte Legolas. Stolz ging Eldarion hinein. Legolas hatte ihn einen jungen Krieger genannt. Das musste er seiner Mutter erzählen!

Lächelnd gingen die beiden Männer ein paar Schritte bis zur Mauer.  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie gut du es hast, mein Freund?" fragte Legolas und atmete tief die klare Luft ein.

"Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich danke Eru jeden Tag dafür, dass er mir solch eine Familie geschenkt hat." Prüfend blickte der König seinen Freund an. "Weißt du, mellon nîn," sagte er "ich frage mich, welche Sehnsucht in deinem Herzen größer ist."

Fragend sah Legolas Aragorn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Na ja, ist die Sehnsucht nach den unsterblichen Gefilden größer, oder die, eine Familie zu haben?" sprach er direkt aus.

Einen Momentlang überlegte Legolas. "Ich weiß es nicht, Aragorn. Bis vor kurzem war ich mir noch sehr sicher, dass ich nach Valinor reisen wollte. Aber jetzt... Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr an die grauen Anfurten gedacht."

"Es hat nicht zufällig dieses Mädchen etwas damit zu tun?" fragte Aragorn.

"Melima?" verdutzt blickte der Elb ihn an.

"Melima?" wiederholte Aragorn, und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich dachte, ihr Name sei Mel?"

Ertappt grinste Legolas. "Nun ja. Mel war mir zu kurz. Und außerdem entspricht sie diesem Namen." Eine leichte Röte bildete sich um seine Nase.

Prüfend sah Aragorn ihm in die Augen. "Kann es sein, dass du mehr für sie fühlst, als einfach nur die Verantwortung ihr gegenüber?"

Legolas zögerte einen Moment. Dann sah er seinem Freund in die Augen. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, Aragorn. Sie ist ein Rätsel für mich. Ich weiß nichts über sie, aber ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass ich endlich alles über sie erfahre. Ich spüre, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Sie ist wie keine Frau, der ich bis jetzt begegnet bin." Sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne. "Ich muss oft an sie denken und frage mich, wie es ihr wohl geht." Er zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann leise fort: "Und ob sie vielleicht auch manchmal an mich denkt."

Der König lachte. "Dessen bin ich sicher, mellon nîn! Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es tut, weil du ihr Leben gerettet hast."

"Das wäre schön." Er stockte und sein Lächeln verflog. "Aber sie hat diesen Namen im Schlaf geschrieen und ich glaube, dass dieser Mann wichtig für sie ist. Marc..." Zweifelnd blickte er auf. Dann fuhr er entschlossen weiter: "Außerdem habe ich im Moment andere Sorgen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich meinem Vater erzählen soll."

"Vielleicht ist sie aber auch der Schlüssel zu deinen Problemen, Legolas." Freundschaftlich klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter.

"Euer Majestät, die Männer... sie sind wieder da!" Eine Wache kam aufgeregt zu ihnen gelaufen. Legolas und Aragorn sahen sich an und rannten in den Palast.

°°°°°

"Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Noch im Reinkommen sprach der König die Frage aus.

Die drei Männer hatten besorgte Gesichter. Faramir ergriff das Wort: "Die Orks sammeln sich zweifellos, mein König. Es sind jetzt an die zehntausend am Fuße des Emyn Muil-Gebirges. Sie hatten Wachen aufgestellt und wir kamen nicht nahe genug heran ohne gesehen zu werden." Entschuldigend blickte Faramir auf seinen Freund.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr gesund wieder zurück seid." Er dachte einen Moment nach. "Zehntausend, sagst du? Das ist nicht gut."

"Konntet ihr einen Anführer ausmachen?" fragte Gimli, er soeben den Raum betrat.

Wieder schüttelten die Männer den Kopf. "Nein. Aber in der Mitte der ganzen Truppe war ein großes Zelt zu sehen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass der Anführer sich dort aufhält."

"Und Ihr wisst nicht, welche Richtung sie einschlagen werden?" fragte Legolas.

Da erhellte sich das Gesicht eines der Männer. "Nicht hundertprozentig, Herr, aber wir vermuten, dass es nach Norden gehen wird." sagte er.

"Nach Norden?" fassungslos sah der Elb den Menschen an. Nördlich von Emyn Muil lag Eryn Lasgalen. Besorgt blickte er Aragorn an. "Ich muss sofort zu ihm." sagte er entschlossen.

Aragorn nickte. "Ich werde dich begleiten."

"Und ich natürlich auch!" brummte Gimli.

"Man lû bedich?" (3) fragte Arwen, die gerade den Raum betrat.

"Morgen früh reiten wir los." sagte Aragorn bestimmt. Er sah seine Frau an, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Mann ziehen lassen musste. In seiner Abwesenheit würde sie die königlichen Angelegenheiten übernehmen.

Legolas nickte Aragorn und Gimli dankbar an. Nun sollte er also doch früher als gedacht auf seinen Vater treffen. Aber die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Legolas spürte, dass Eryn Lasgalen in Gefahr war.

°°°°°

Mel saß zu der Zeit im Garten und pflanzte ein paar wunderschöne Blumen ins Beet, die sie von einem Ausritt mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte wunderschöne, hellgelbe Blüten und kleine, grüne Blätter.  
Behutsam drückte sie die Erde um die Pflanze fest. Sie summte dabei ein fröhliches Lied, welches sie von den Elben gelernt hatte, als sie plötzlich und unerwartet ein dunkles Gefühl überkam. Es war wie ein Schatten, der sich in ihre Seele setzte, doch sie wusste nicht wieso.

Verwirrt stand sie auf und klopfte sich unbewusst die Erde vom Rock. Was war los? Was war das für ein Gefühl?  
Besorgt ging sie zu Elrond. "Herr, ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich habe ein dunkles Gefühl."

Aufmerksam sah er sie an. Sie wirkte verstört. "Setz dich sell nîn , erzähl mir davon."

"Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet. Es ist, als wenn ein bedrohlicher Schatten sich meiner bemächtigt. Ich weiß nicht wieso, oder woher..." Sie stockte und blickte ihn erschrocken an. "Legolas!" flüsterte sie. "Es hat etwas mit Legolas zu tun. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

°°°°°

(1) Mutter  
(2) junger Krieger  
(3) Wann geht ihr los?

°°°°°

at 14 all and all 41: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews! freu Ja, Sindarin ist schon eine tolle Sprache, oder? Du hast mit deinen Vermutungen gar nicht so unrecht, aber Jahre wird es nicht dauern. Erst einmal müssen die beiden noch die eine oder andere Aufgabe bestehen... Freu mich über ein weiteres Review von dir. Liebe Grüße, sirixx


	11. Dol Guldur

**Dol Guldur**

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang ritten sie los. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und noch fünf treue Anhänger des Königreiches.  
Aragorn hatte seinem Hauptmann Faramir Anweisungen zu geben, Rohan zu informieren und ihnen so schnell wie möglich mit seinem Heer zu folgen.  
Sie ritten schnell, denn sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Noch ahnten sie zwar nicht, was die Orks planten, aber dass es nichts Gutes war, das wussten sie auch so.

Erst spät abends machten sie Rast. Sie versorgten als erstes die erschöpften Pferde mit Futter und frischem Wasser, welches sie aus einer Quelle holten, die nicht weit entfernt war. Dann erst bauten sie ihr Nachtlager auf und entzündeten ein Lagerfeuer.

Aragorn verfluchte zwar die Umstände, die ihn zwangen sich von seiner Familie zu trennen, doch genoss er es auch, mal wieder mit seinen Freunden unterwegs zu sein.  
Er hatte bereits am Abend zuvor seine alte Waldläuferkleidung wieder aus der großen Eichentruhe geholt, die er seit seiner Krönung nicht mehr getragen hatte. Liebevoll hatte Arwen sie ausgebessert, als sie damals mit Eldarion schwanger gewesen war. Sie hatte wohl gewusst, dass er sie irgendwann noch einmal tragen würde.

Behutsam strich er über eine saubere Naht, die ihre geschickten Finger hinterlassen hatten. Dann umfasste er sein Schwert Andúril, die Flamme des Westens, welches damals aus den Bruchstücken Narsils neu geschmiedet worden war. Narsils Klinge war es gewesen, die damals den Einen Ring von Saurons Hand geschnitten hatte. Liebevoll berührte er die elbischen Schriftzeichen auf dem Blatt der Klinge. Nur selten hatte er es in den letzten zwölf Jahren tragen müssen, und wenn, dann nur bei feierlichen Anlässen.

Aragorn steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide, und ging langsam zu Legolas, der nachdenklich am Rande des Lagers in die Ferne blickte.  
"Ich weiß, dass du am liebsten durchreiten würdest, Legolas, aber denk an dein Pferd. Und außerdem an die Menschen und den Zwerg da drüben. Wir schaffen es noch rechtzeitig." Beruhigend legte Aragorn seinem besorgten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht sind sie noch gar nicht aufgebrochen, und wenn, eine zehntausend Mann starke Truppe ohne Pferde ist langsam."

"Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist nur schwer hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können." seufzte Legolas.

"Ich weiß, mein Freund. Aber denk dran, meine Armee hat sich kurz nach uns auf dem Weg gemacht und Rohan müsste morgen Bescheid bekommen. Auch Éomer wird sich uns anschließen. Und dann werden wir Mittelerde für immer von diesem Gesindel befreien." Er sah seinen Freund an. "Renich i lû ah i maeth ioer?" (1) flüsterte er.

Legolas nickte. "Mae, govaethannem in edain. Gwann..." (2) Er zögerte und sein Blick verfinstere sich. "Das dachte ich zumindest." Er sah seinen Freund an. "Warum kann es keinen Frieden geben?"

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund. Es scheint uns nicht vergönnt zu sein. Aber vielleicht wird das die letzte Schlacht in die wir ziehen müssen. Lass es uns hoffen, dass danach Eru endlich ein Einsehen mit uns haben wird."

Der Elb nickte. "Ja, das hoffe ich." Wieder streifte sein Blick hinaus in die Ferne. "Vielleicht ist es mir doch noch vergönnt, mit einer Familie irgendwo in Frieden zu leben." sagte er in Gedanken. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Verwundert sah er seinem Freund in die Augen und lächelte. "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen." sagte er erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich. Er lächelte. "Ich habe immer gesagt, dass ich nach Valinor ziehen werde, wenn Mittelerde mir nichts Neues mehr zeigen kann - jetzt ist da was Neues, und so muss ich wohl noch bleiben." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er Aragorn an.

"Eine gute Entscheidung, mein Freund." Aragorn legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schultern Legolas.

"Eine sehr gute Entscheidung, Elb!" brummte Gimli. "Es wäre langweilig ohne dich hier in Mittelerde." Die drei Freunde sahen sich an und lachten.

°°°°°

Zehn Tage nach dem Aufbruch in Minas Tirith kamen sie an die Ränder Eryn Lasgalen. Nach dem Ringkrieg trieben sich dort keine unheimlichen Wesen mehr herum, wie zum Beispiel die Riesenspinnen, die damals, vor vielen Jahren den Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin von Beutelsend in Hobbingen, Frodos Onkel, und die Zwerge gefangen hatten. Sie wurden von den Beornigern, den Waldmenschen, den Elben, und mit ihnen Legolas Vater, gnadenlos verfolgt und gejagt. Nun war wieder Licht in den Wald eingekehrt. Licht und Leben.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für Legolas nach so vielen Jahren wieder hier zu sein. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Er trug jetzt seinen Namen zu Recht: Wald der grünen Blätter.  
Legolas atmete tief ein. Die Luft war klar und roch nach seiner Heimat. Er blickte über sich. Durch die dichten Baumkronen glitzerte die Sonne. Vögel zwitscherten in den Ästen, und seine scharfen Augen sahen ein Reh mit ihrem Kitz durch das Unterholz streifen.

Er streckte den Arm aus und berührte einen der Bäume. Die Rinde fühlte sich gut an unter seiner Hand. Er seufzte ein wenig schwermütig. Viele Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Wie oft war er als junger Elb durch diese Gegenden gestreift. Der Wald hatte ihm viele Dinge beigebracht. Oft war er lautlos das Gehölz geschlichen und hatte von den Tieren gelernt. Viele Tierarten waren zu jener Zeit selten, oder es gab sie gar nicht. Außerdem waren sie damals sehr scheu, und so konnte er auch das Heranpirschen perfektionieren. Die dunklen Kreaturen Düsterwalds hatten die Vögel, Rehe und andere Tiere damals verjagt. Legolas war glücklich, als er sah, dass sie zurückgekehrt waren. Jetzt hatten sie nichts mehr zu befürchten - das hoffte er zumindest.

Sie ritten weiter. Legolas sah sich aufmerksam um und hielt seine scharfen Sinne wach. Immer horchte er auf Geräusche und richtete seine Augen aufs Unterholz. An manchen Stellen vernahm er mit seinem feinen Geruchssinn einen bestimmten Duft. Er kannte diesen Geruch ganz genau. Es war der Gestank, den Orks hinterließen. Besorgt legte er die Stirn in Falten. Ja, es war eindeutig. Orks waren wieder durch diesen Wald geschlichen!

°°°°°

Sie kamen in die Nähe von Dol Guldur. Hier war im dritten Zeitalter noch vor dem Ringkrieg ein Sitz Saurons und seines größten Dieners, dem Hexenkönig von Angmar, dem Herrn der Nazgul. Diese brachten damals die dunklen Kreaturen in den Wald, so dass dieser in Düsterwald umbenannt wurde.

"Wir sollten uns diesen Ort mal genauer ansehen." sagte Legolas nachdenklich.

Aragorn nickte. Er kannte das feine Gespür seines Freundes. "Ja. Auch ich denke, dass es dort nicht mit Rechten Dingen zugeht. Dieser Ort wird immer dunkel und trostlos bleiben."

Die drei Gefährten entschieden, dass sie sich der Festung nähern, und nach Verdächtigem Ausschau halten würden. Leise schlichen sie sich den Hügel hinauf und versteckten sich gekonnt hinter Bäumen und Büschen. Fünfhundert Meter von der Festung entfernt blieben sie stehen.

"Legolas, was sehen deine Elbenaugen?" fragte Gimli.

Legolas sah angestrengt auf die Gemäuer, die schon ziemlich verfallen waren. Nach dem Ringkrieg wurde die Festung abgerissen. Nur noch Trümmer waren von der Ruine über. Doch der Wald hatte sie noch nicht verschlungen. Zu lange hatte das Böse hier geweilt. Die Pflanzen, so schien es, wollten sich auf diesem verlorenen Boden nicht mehr ansiedeln.

Legolas Blick verdüsterte sich. "Nai affaeg reviar trîn fuin." (3) flüsterte er. "Orks! Sie scheinen Wache zu halten. Fünfzehn auf dem westlichen Flügel und noch mal dreizehn auf dem östlichen." Er sah seine Freunde an. "Die Feste wird gut bewacht, oder was meint ihr?" Sein Blick ging zurück auf die Überreste der Festung. "Außerdem sehe ich noch mindestens fünfzig andere Orks. Sie wirken beschäftigt. Da schleppen welche ein paar Baumstämme und andere sortieren Waffen. Ú-vaer (4) . Was planen diese Orks hier?" Seine Stimme war besorgt.

"Sie bereiten sich vor. Aber auf was?" überlegte Aragorn.

"Du hast Recht. Seit Celeborn und Galadriel nicht mehr in Lórien weilen, ist diese Gegend einsam geworden. Und das machen sich diese Kreaturen zu Nutze." flüsterte Legolas.

"Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer ihr Anführer ist." grummelte Gimli.

"Kommt, lass uns zurückgehen, bevor sie uns entdecken."

Leise und geschickt schlichen sie wieder zu den anderen, die schon warteten.  
"Also, wer auch immer hier das Sagen hat, hat diese ganzen Orks nach Dol Guldur geschickt. Ihre Truppen werden hier bald ankommen." erklärte Aragorn.

"Die Wälder hier im Süden sind so gut wie verlassen. Erst in der Mitte des Waldes kommen die Waldmenschen und Beorniger. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater können wir sie fragen, ob sie etwas bemerkt haben."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Legolas. Lasst uns weiterreiten." sagte Gimli und setzte sich schwerfällig auf sein kleines Pferd.

°°°°°

Sie hielten sich westlich des Waldes, um möglichst schnell voran zukommen. Doch irgendwann schlug Legolas, der die Führung übernommen hatte, östlich in den Wald ein. Es war ein schmaler Pfad, doch die Pferde konnten noch in einem relativ schnellen Tempo laufen.

Nach Stunden machte Legolas das Zeichen zum Halt, saß ab und bedeutete sie hier auf ihn zu warten. Leise verschwand er im Unterholz.  
Eine ganze Weile später kam er wieder. Gimli hatte sich schon angefangen Sorgen zu machen, aber Aragorn hatte ihn beruhigt.

"Dies ist seine Heimat, Gimli. Er ist hier in diesen Wäldern groß geworden. Und früher gab es hier noch einige andere schlimme Wesen außer Orks." erklärte er. Aber Gimli, der sich in solch dichten Wäldern sowieso nicht wirklich wohlfühlte, brummte nur.

Legolas kam auf die beiden zu. "Legolas, was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Aragorn.

"Wie wir es vermuteten. Ich habe einen alten Freund getroffen. Andrag ist sein Name. Die Beorniger haben hier in den letzten Monaten schon mehr Orks durch den Wald schleichen sehen. Ein paar haben sie getötet, doch einige konnten fliehen."

"Lass mich raten: sie flohen nach Süden, nach Dol Guldur." sagte Gimli.

Der Elb nickte ernst. "Du hast Recht Gimli. Dol Guldur scheint der neue Sitz des Bösen zu werden. Wieder einmal. Wie wir es bereits vermuteten."

"Dann sollten wir deinem Vater davon berichten, Legolas. Sein Reich ist am meisten betroffen." sagte Aragorn.  
Legolas atmete tief durch und nickte. Elegant sprang er auf sein Pferd und setzte sich erneut an die Spitze.

°°°°°

Elrond sah seine Schülerin aufmerksam an, während die in ein Buch über die ersten Elben Mittelerdes vertieft war. Sie hatte etwas gespürt vor ein paar Tagen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es wieder vorbei gewesen. Sie konnte die Gefühle, die sie in dem Moment empfunden hatte nicht genau beschreiben, sie wusste nur, dass es irgendetwas mit Legolas zu tun hatte.

Kurz danach war sie wieder ganz ruhig geworden, und Elrond wusste, dass es seinen Freunden gut ging. Er hatte so etwas schon mal erlebt mit einer anderen Person, einem jungen Mann, vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit. So eine Art siebter Sinn, eine Begabung für Ahnungen. Doch er hatte den Mann nicht allzu gut kennenlernen können. Der Ringkrieg kam ihnen dazwischen. Und genau das war es gewesen, was dieser Mann vorhergesagt hatte...

Elrond stand in der Tür und beobachtete Mel. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Sie saß in einem Korbsessel und hatte die Beine angezogen. Kleine Zöpfe waren in ihre Haare geflochten. Das lange, weinrote Kleid hing bis auf den Boden.  
In Gedanken versunken spielte sie mit einer Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Die Elben waren ja schon sehr empfindsam für Ahnungen, Stimmungen und Gefühle, aber er glaubte, dieses Mädchen war es noch viel mehr. Es steckte wohl noch einiges mehr in ihr, als alle gedacht hatten. Er müsste nur versuchen, diese Begabung mit ihr zu trainieren. Sie fördern. Sie ans Licht bringen. Doch wie stellte man es am Besten an?

Elrond glaubte nicht, dass sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Er hatte in ihren Augen gelesen und dort nichts weiter gesehen als Verwirrung. Diese Gefühle, die sie gehabt hatte, waren neu für sie.  
Nachdenklich strich er sich über das glatte Kinn. Er hoffte, er würde in der Nähe sein, wenn sie erneut eine Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht könnte sie mit seiner Hilfe diese Visionen und Gefühle deuten. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann auch erklären, warum diese Vision von ihr auch ihm ein ungutes Gefühl brachte.

°°°°°

(1) Erinnerst du dich an die alte Zeit und die vergangenen Kämpfe?  
(2) Ja, wir kämpften zusammen mit den Menschen. Es ist vorbei...  
(3) Sehr schlimme Dinge wandern durch die Nacht.  
(4) Das ist nicht gut

°°°°°

at 14: danke für dein liebes rev! freu aber was den kitschfaktor angeht... er wird sich noch ziemlich steigern... aber das dauert noch. noch kannst du also ganz getrost lesen, ohne bleibende schäden davonzutragen grins wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dich warnen!

liebe grüße, deine sirixx


	12. Thranduil

**Thranduil**

Schon vor Stunden fing Legolas an unruhig auf seinem Pferd herum zurutschen. Er wurde zusehends nervöser, je näher sie dem hauptsächlich unterirdischen Palast seines Vaters kamen. Trotzdem nahm er den kürzesten Weg dorthin, und führte die Männer von dem Weg runter über einige Schleichwege, die sich als enorme Abkürzungen herausstellten.

Die Sonne leuchtete auf den oberirdischen Teil des Palastes als sie dort ankamen. Er war prächtig und eindrucksvoll. Der König des Waldes legte auf den ersten Eindruck, den man von dem Palast, und damit auch von ihm bekommen sollte, sehr viel Wert.  
Sie ritten auf den großen, schön bepflanzten Platz. Eine mächtige steinerne Treppe führte hinauf. An beiden Seiten von ihr wuchsen zwei eindrucksvoll große Bäume. Das eine war eine Eiche, das andere eine Buche. Ihre Äste in den hohen Kronen wuchsen ineinander, und ihre mächtigen Wurzeln hatten den Fuß der Breiten Treppe bereits eingenommen. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man meinen, es seien Wachen des Königs, die nicht allen Besuchern Einlass gewährten.

Das Banner des Königs, eine silberne Eiche, verflochten mit einer goldenen Buche auf grünem Grund, flatterte im lauen Wind.  
Legolas saß ab, atmete tief durch und gab einem jungen Elben, der ihnen mit einer Verbeugung entgegenkam, sein Pferd. Ihre Ankunft war dem König angekündigt worden. Sie wurden erwartet.  
Langsam ging er, mit Aragorn und Gimli im Gefolge, in die große Eingangshalle. Sie war reich verziert. Gemälde und Statuen blickten ihnen entgegen. Manche waren bestückt mit prächtigen Edelsteinen, für die der König eine große Schwäche hatte. Diese Schwäche hatte ihm schon sehr oft viel Ärger eingebracht, doch er vermochte nicht, auf sie zu verzichten.

Die Schritte der Gefährten hallten auf dem marmornen Boden. Staunend sah Gimli sich um. Selten hatte er einen solchen Reichtum und eine solche Pracht gesehen. Ein großer Kronleuchter hing von der Decke und sein fachmännischer Blick verriet ihm, dass dort reine und vollkommene Edelsteine funkelten, mit denen er verziert war.  
Diese Halle hatte bei Gimli, der noch nie hier gewesen war, genau den Effekt, den sie erzielen sollte. Er war, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, eingeschüchtert von der Größe und der Pracht dieses Palastes.  
Einen Moment standen die drei Gefährten in der Halle und warteten darauf, dass sie empfangen werden würden. Dann hallten ihnen Schritte entgegen, und ein Hochgewachsener schlanker Elb mit ebenso blonden Haaren und blauen Augen wie Legolas, kam auf sie zu. Die Ähnlichkeit war unbestritten.

"Mein Sohn und Thronerbe! Wie schön, dass du deinen alten Vater wieder besuchst. Ich habe schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt." Kritik und Ironie klangen in seinen Worten mit. Jedoch auch ein wenig Freude.

Legolas ging ihm entgegen. Zwei Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen und machte eine Verbeugung. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter den Augen seines strengen Vaters, zu dem er nichts anderes als Respekt empfinden konnte.  
"Vater, wir kommen mit schlechten Nachrichten." Legolas kam gleich zum Punkt. Er wollte nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum reden, und unnötige und vor allem unehrliche Freundlichkeiten austauschen.

Auch Aragorn und Gimli verbeugten sich vor dem Elbenkönig. Dann ergriff Aragorn das Wort: "König Thranduil, es ist mir eine Freude Euch nach diesen vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen, und mein Herz ist glücklich Euer Reich so schön zu sehen, wie es einst war."

Die eisblauen Augen hafteten noch einen Moment auf Legolas. Dann wanderten sie von seinem Sohn auf Aragorn. "König Elessar. Auch mir ist es eine Ehre. Bei unseren letzten Treffen ward Ihr noch der Waldläufer. Aber es freut mich, wenn ich höre, dass Gondor unter Eurer Herrschaft zu neuem Leben aufgeblüht ist." Thranduil wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn. "Was bringst du für schlechte Nachrichten, Legolas? Hat es etwas mit den Orks zu tun, die in letzter Zeit des Öfteren wieder in Eryn Lasgalen gesehen wurden?"

"So ist es, Vater."

"Dann lasst uns einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem wir ungestört sind. Folgt mir."  
Schweigend gingen sie ihm hinterher. Gimli grummelte ein wenig in seinen Bart. Er wusste zwar, dass Thranduil sein Volk verabscheute, was eine lange Geschichte war, in der es sich um Edelsteine drehte, aber dass er noch nicht einmal begrüßt wurde, war sehr unhöflich!

Sie gingen in die Bibliothek. Legolas atmete den Duft der alten Bücher ein und sah sich plötzlich, als noch kleiner Junge mit einem Buch in der Hand auf der Fensterbank sitzen. Hier hatte er sich am liebsten aufgehalten, wenn er nicht gerade in den Wäldern herumstrich. Es war der einzige Raum, der in diesem großen Palast noch Wärme ausstrahlte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn einst eingerichtet. Thranduil hatte ihn so gelassen wie er gewesen ist, als sie gestorben war. Die Wände hatten einen cremefarbenen Ton, der die Sonne, die durch die großen Fenster schien, reflektierte. Überall waren Pflanzen und trotz der vielen sehr alten Bücher roch die Luft frisch und rein.  
Die alten Regale hatten schöne Verzierungen, welche Blätter, Blüten und tanzende Elben darstellten. Abends tauchten viele Kerzen und Lämpchen den Raum in ein warmes Licht.

Das schönste in diesem Raum, war aber das Gemälde, welches seine Mutter zeigte. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen. Ihre langen, braunen Haare umspielten ihr zart geschnittenes Gesicht. Das hellgrüne Kleid, welches sie auf diesem Bild trug, betonte ihre helle Haut. Ihre schlanken Hände ruhten aufeinander.  
Ein Stich durchfuhr sein Herz, als er sich das Bild zum ersten Mal nach langen Jahren ansah. Ihre braunen Augen schienen ihn direkt anzublicken... Wieder einmal fühlte er sich unendlich einsam und verlassen und vermisste seine Mutter schmerzlich.

Legolas atmete tief ein und sah sich um. Er hatte wahrscheinlich jedes einzelne Buch gelesen, welches in dieser doch großen Bibliothek stand. Es hatte wohl daran gelegen, dass sein Vater damals keine Zeit für ihn hatte, und nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, ihm auch jegliche Lust fehlte, etwas mit den wenigen anderen Elbenkindern in seinem Alter zu unternehmen. Hier hatte er sich seiner Mutter auch nach ihrem Tod noch immer verbunden gefühlt. Er war ein sehr zurückgezogenes Kind gewesen, welches schnell lernen musste, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Fragend sah der König des Waldes seinen Sohn an. "Nun, was hast du mir zu berichten?"

Ausführlich schilderten Legolas und Aragorn die ganze Geschichte. Auch, dass inzwischen wohl mehr als zehntausend Orks auf dem Weg nach Dol Guldur waren, wo die Festung auch schon wieder in den Händen von diesen Kreaturen zu sein schien.

Betroffen schüttelte der König den Kopf. "Nicht schon wieder!" sagte er. "Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da mussten wir schon mal diese Geschöpfe aus meinem Reich vertreiben." erzählte er nachdenklich. Es war eine große und grausame Schlacht gewesen im März des Jahres 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters. Sie war erfolgreich gewesen, doch sie hatte viele Opfer gekostet. "Du, mein Sohn warst gerade mit den Gefährten auf dem Weg nach Mordor." Er blickte Legolas an. "Sei froh, dass du nicht hier warst. So viele gute Elben mussten sterben." Seine Stimme sollte nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen - sie tat es aber.

Legolas jedoch verzog keine Miene. "Auch ich habe viele gute Leute sterben sehen, Vater. Es war nicht so, das es ein fröhlicher Spaziergang nach Mordor war!" Seine Stimme war zwar beherrscht, und seine Mine verriet keine Gefühlsregung, dennoch hörten seine Freunde die Enttäuschung über das, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, aus seinen Worten heraus.

Der König des Waldes wandte den Blick von ihm ab. "Ich weiß, mein Sohn." Fast klang es nach einer Entschuldigung. Doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu der Maske eines Elben, die absolut keine Gefühle zeigte, und das beherrschte Thranduil hervorragend. "Und, was sollen wir jetzt Eurer Meinung nach tun, König Elessar?" richtete er sich an Aragorn.

Aragorn erzählte ihm, dass Truppen aus Gondor und Rohan auf dem Weg waren. "Wenn uns Eure treuen Elbenkrieger in die Schlacht folgen würden, würden wir sie sicher für uns siegreich entscheiden können."

Der König überlegte eine Weile und sah die Gefährten prüfend an. Er ging an das große Fenster und sah hinaus. Gedankenverloren strichen seine Finger über eine Skulptur, die einmal seine Frau getöpfert hatte. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich noch mehr meiner treuen Elben in eine weitere Schlacht schicken müsste..."

Legolas dachte einen Moment, er hätte sich verhört. "Vater!" rief er entsetzt. "Es geht schließlich um Eryn Lasgalen. Es trifft doch dein Volk in erster Linie." Eindringlich sah er seinen Vater an. "Viele Menschen und Zwerge haben in dem Ringkrieg ihr Leben gelassen. Nicht nur Elben. Du musst die Truppen aus Gondor und Rohan verstärken, damit das alles endlich ein Ende hat."

Der König sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. "Law! (1) Was geht mich der Teil des Waldes an. Sollen sich die Elben von Lórien darum kümmern!"

Fragend blickte der Sohn auf den Vater. "Amman, adar? Sa gwend iaur!" (2) sagte er beschwörend. "Diese Kreaturen werden auch wieder in dein Reich wandern, sobald sie sich im Süden verbreitet haben."

"Mein Sohn, wenn du erstmal König dieses Reiches bist, dann wirst du mich verstehen, dass man dem Volk nicht eine Schlacht nach der anderen zumuten kann." Wütend blitzten seine stahlblauen Augen auf. Sie waren eine Nuance heller als bei Legolas, und um sehr viel mehr Nuancen kälter.  
Er wandte den Blick von Legolas ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Seine Augen waren auf das Gemälde seiner Frau gerichtet. "Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Hunger, und seid müde von dem langen Ritt. Ich lasse Euch zu Euren Gemächern führen und bitte Euch dann zu Tisch." sagte er, blickte noch einmal auf seinen Sohn, und verließ den Raum.

°°°°°

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Legolas da. Er war geschockt. Hat sein Vater tatsächlich die Hilfe verweigert? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte hinter ihm herstürmen, doch Aragorn hielt ihn auf.

"Legolas. Lasto beth nîn! (3) Lass ihn. Wir sprechen später noch mal mit ihm. Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn, du bist zu aufgebracht." Bestimmt hielt er seinen Freund am Arm fest. "Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen." fuhr er behutsam fort.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Ungläubig sah er auf die Tür, durch die Thranduil gerade gegangen war. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Der Duft dieses Raumes beruhigte ihn. "Du hast Recht, Aragorn, aber das hätte ich von ihm nie erwartet! Wie kann er so reagieren? Im gruitheb na..."(4)   
"Sag jetzt nichts, was dir später vielleicht leid tut." fiel er dem Elb ins Wort. "Falls er bei dieser Entscheidung bleiben sollte, wird er seine Gründe haben. Legolas." Eindringlich sah er seinem Freund in die Augen. "Wir versuchen es später noch einmal. Vielleicht muss er diese Situation erst einmal einschätzen können."

"Legolas, mein Prinz, wie schön, dass Ihr endlich wieder einmal hier seid!" Eine warme freundliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Legolas blickte auf. Lächelnd ging er auf eine ältere Elbe zu. "Carmíl, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Wie ist es dir in all den Jahren ergangen?" Freudig begrüßte er die Hausdame, die er schon sein ganzes Leben kannte.

"Gut, mein Prinz, aber wie geht es Euch? Es muss schon ein Jahrzehnt sein, das Ihr hier ward." Warm lächelte ihn die Frau an und nahm seine Hände in die ihre.

"Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis, Carmíl." lächelte Legolas.

"Der König... bestimmt hat er sich gefreut Euch zu sehen."

"Du kennst ihn, Carmíl." erwiderte Legolas traurig. "Ich ihn aber anscheinend aber nicht mehr." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Oh, doch Prinz. Er freut sich gewiss. Sie kennen Ihren Vater. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Aber Ihr seid schließlich sein einziger Sohn. Und er freut sich ganz gewiss." sagte sie und fügte mit einem Lächeln hinzu: "Glaubt mir ruhig, Herr, ich kenne ihn jetzt schon viele tausend Jahre."

Legolas blickte die alte Elbe an. Traurigkeit lag in seinen Augen.  
Die Frau lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Ich wurde geschickt, um Euch Eure Gemächer zu zeigen. Prinz, Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich noch wo Eures ist? Es wurde nichts verändert." sagte sie stolz. "Es wird immer Euer Gemach bleiben, und hat schon lange auf Euch gewartet."

"Natürlich finde ich den Weg noch." Er lächelte gequält. Er hätte lieber eines der Gästezimmer genommen als sein eigenes.

°°°°°

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten unschlüssig vor der Tür gestanden hatte, ging er langsam in sein Zimmer.  
Es war tatsächlich nichts verändert. Seine Bücher, seine Bilder, seine Gedichte, alles lag noch so da, als wenn er gestern erst gegangen wäre.

Das Fenster war geöffnet, und der Wind bewegte leicht die seidenen Vorhänge. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und überall standen Blumensträuße, die einen süßen Duft hinterließen. Er wusste, dass die Hausdame diese Blumen ausgesucht hatte. Es waren die Rosen, die einst seine Mutter nach ihren Vorstellungen gezüchtet hatte, bis sie perfekt war. Behutsam berührte er eine der Blüten. Ja, sie war perfekt. Sie hatte ein tiefes Rot, die Blütenblätter waren breit und zart und der Duft dieser Blume war betörend.  
Er hielt seine Nase an die Blüte und atmete tief ein. Traurigkeit erfasste ihn. Er hob seinen Blick und sah sich erneut um. Plötzlich war er in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Wie oft hatte er hier einsam gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass sein Vater nach ihm sieht? Wie oft wurde er enttäuscht!

Sein Blick wanderte herum und blieb an einem Bild hängen. Er hatte es gemalt, als er gerade 60 Jahre war. Es war ein düsteres Bild. Perfekt im Pinselstrich und Ausführung, von den Farben jedoch brachte es dem Betrachter in eine dunkle Stimmung. Lange hatte er es nicht gesehen, doch es machte ihn traurig. Er fühlte plötzlich wieder das, was er damals gefühlt hatte - Einsamkeit.

Er seufzte und ging zu dem Bücherregal. Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig über die vielen sehr alten Lederbände. An einem Buch blieb sein Blick hängen. Er nahm es behutsam heraus. Es war ein Band mit seinen Lieblingsgedichten. Daraus hatte ihm immer seine Mutter vorgelesen. Aus diesem Buch waren auch die Gedichte, die er Melima vorgetragen hatte.  
Ein leises Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Melima - sie mochte diese Gedichte, wollte immer mehr hören. Vielleicht sollte er dieses Buch auf der Rückreise mitnehmen.

Gedankenverloren blätterte er durch den dicken Band. Plötzlich rutschte etwas zwischen zwei Seiten heraus, und flatterte leise auf den Boden.  
Verwundert bückte er sich und sah es sich genauer an. Es war ein Stück Papier. Platt gedrückt von dem Jahrtausendlangen liegen in diesem Buch. Er faltete es vorsichtig auseinander. Er sah die schöne Handschrift seiner Mutter, die geschrieben hatte:

_Oilima Markirya_

_Man kiluva kirya ninqe  
oilima ailinello lúte  
níve qímari ringa ambar  
ve maiwin qaine?_

_Man tiruva kirya niqe  
valkane wilwarindon  
lúnelinqe vear  
tinwelindon talalínen,  
vae falastane,  
falma pustane,  
rámali tíne,  
kalma histane?_

_Man tenuva súru laustane  
taurelasselindon,  
ondoli losse karkane  
silda-ránar,  
minga-ránar,  
ve kaivo-kalma;  
húro ulmula,  
mandu túma?_

_Man kiluva lómi sangane,  
telume lungane  
tollalinta ruste,  
vea qalume,  
mandu yáme,  
aira móre ala tinwi  
lante no lanta-mindon ?_

_Man tiruva rusta kirya,  
laiqa ondolissen  
nu kafne vaiya,  
úri nienaite híse  
píke assari silde  
óresse oilima?_

_Hui oilima man kuluva,  
hui oilimaite?_

°°°

_Die letzte Arche_

_Wer wird ein weißes Schiff sehen, wie es den letzten Strand verlässt mit weißen Gestalten in seinem kalten Leib, die klagen wie die Möwen?_

_Wer wird ein weißes Schiff beachten, unbedeutend wie ein Schmetterling, in der bewegten See auf Flügeln wie Sternen; wenn die See schwankt, die Gischt umherweht, die Flügel glänzen und das Licht verlischt?_

_Wer wird den Wind brausen hören, wie die Blätter des Waldes die knirschenden weißen Felsen, wenn der Mond scheint, wenn der Mond schwindet und wenn der Mond vergeht, ein Leichenlicht den murmelnden Sturm und den sich öffnenden Abgrund?_

_Wer wird sehen wie die Wolken aufziehen, die Himmel sich biegen über zerfallenden Hügeln, die steigende See, den gähnenden Abgrund, die alte Dunkelheit jenseits der fallenden Sterne über gefällten Türmen?_

_Wer wird ein gestrandetes Schiff beachten, auf dem grünen Felsen unter roten Himmeln, eine blendende Sonne, die blickt auf glitzernde Knochen am letzten Morgen?_

_Wer wird den letzten Abend sehen, den allerletzten?_

°°°

Die Worte hallten tief in seinem Herzen wider.  
Es war ein Gedicht. Noch nie hatte er diesen Text gelesen. Es muss Schicksal gewesen sein, dieses Buch in die Hand zu nehmen, dieses Papier zu finden.

Behutsam strich er über die schon ein wenig verblassten Buchstaben. Fast 2500 Jahre musste es schon in dem Buch stecken, denn als seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte er es niemals wieder in die Hand genommen.  
Er war sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass seine Mutter ihm mit diesen Zeilen etwas sagen wollte, falls sie es nicht mehr konnte. Er wusste, dass er richtig entschieden hatte, jetzt noch nicht in den Westen zu segeln. Dieses Papier war ein Zeichen von ihr.

Plötzlich war sein Herz erwärmt und erfüllt mit Erinnerungen an seine Mutter. Ihr Lachen, ihre wunderschönen braunen Haare, mit denen er so gerne zwischen seinen Fingern gespielt hatte, ihr Duft nach Blumen, und ihre sanfte Stimme wenn sie ihm Gedichte vorgelesen oder gesungen hatte. Sie hatte so gerne gesungen. Und so gerne hatte er ihrer Stimme gelauscht. Fast schien es ihm, er könnte sie hören.  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. "Danke naneth . Jetzt bin ich bereit mit ihm zu reden." sagte er leise, legte den Gedichtband und das Papier sorgsam auf sein Bett, strich noch einmal zärtlich darüber, und verließ dann sein Zimmer.

°°°°°

Mit sicheren Schritten kam er bei den Räumen seines Vaters an. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann klopfte er laut.  
"Herein." dröhnte die mächtige Stimme seines Vaters von innen. Er sah auf, als Legolas den Raum betrat. Verwundert sah er seinen Sohn an. "Legolas. Ich dachte wir sehen uns erst beim Abendmahl."

"Nein, ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen, was nicht warten kann, Vater." sagte dieser energisch.

Der König zögerte ein wenig. Es war ungewohnt, dass man seinen Anweisungen nicht nachkam. "Nun gut, was hast du so wichtiges zu sagen. Geht es wieder um die Orks?"

"Nicht nur." Legolas zögerte einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Vater, ich weiß, du hast dir immer einen anderen, in deinen Augen besseren oder geeigneteren Sohn als mich gewünscht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden konnte. Ich bin eben nicht so wie du..." Er zögerte einen Moment und sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. "Und ich möchte es auch gar nicht sein. Ich führe ein anderes Leben als du, und ich kann mir dein Leben nicht als das meine vorstellen." Er atmete tief ein und sah den König entschlossen an. "Ich werde dir nicht auf den Thron folgen, Vater!"

Jetzt war es raus. Legolas schloss den Mund und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Vaters. Auf dessen Gesicht war nichts abzulesen. Er blickte ihn einen Moment kalt an und ging dann zum Fenster. Legolas kam es vor, als würden Stunden vergehen.  
Langsam drehte sich der König zu ihm um. Thranduil sah ihn auf einmal sehr traurig an.

"Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Das weiß ich schon, seit dem Tod deiner Mutter." Plötzlich wirkte der sonst so beherrschte Mann verletzlich.

Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an. "Woher?" fragte er.

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht für geeignet halte. Das ist es in der Tat nicht. Du wärest ein besserer König als ich. Aber ich weiß, dass das hier nicht dein Zuhause ist, und seit dem Tod deiner Mutter, und meiner geliebten Frau, auch niemals war. Ich war dir kein guter Vater - es tut mir leid."

Sprachlos sah Legolas seinen Vater an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet - mit Wut, schreien, brüllen, zetern - aber nicht mit einem Schuldeingeständnis.

"Nachdem deine Mutter, Silivren, gestorben war, konnte ich mich nicht mehr um dich kümmern. Zu groß war der Schmerz und der Verlust in meinem Herzen." Er blickte ihn an. "Du bist ihr so ähnlich, weißt du das?" Einen langen Moment haftete der Blick des Mannes auf seinem Sohn. Dann sah der König wieder aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

Legolas war noch immer völlig verblüfft. Noch nie hatte er ihn so erlebt. Immer war er der beherrschte und strenge Mann gewesen, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, seinen Sohn für eine Kleinigkeit hart zu bestrafen. Nie hatte dieser Mann Gefühle ihm gegenüber gezeigt.

Thranduil blickte wieder zu ihm. "Jedes mal wenn ich dich sehe, sehe ich Silivren. Nicht vom äußerlichen." Er lächelte schwach. "Da kommst du nach mir. Aber deine Seele ist die deiner Mutter. Ich habe versagt als Vater, weil ich mit meinem Schmerz nicht zurechtgekommen bin. Ich bin in Selbstmitleid versunken als du mich gebraucht hast." Er sah auf den Boden, doch sein Blick war weit in die Vergangenheit gerichtet. "Leider erst spät habe ich es gemerkt. Zu spät. Da hattest du dich schon zu sehr von mir entfremdet." Er machte einige Schritte auf seinen Sohn zu. "Legolas, ich weiß, dass du eine andere Zukunft hast. Ich bin nur froh, dass du es mir endlich gesagt hast." Ein wenig hilflos blickte er Legolas an. "Ich wollte dir diese Dinge schon so lange sagen, aber immer fehlte mir der Mut." Traurig ließ der König den Kopf hängen. "Es war leichter der strenge Vater zu sein, als meine Fehler einzugestehen."

Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschehen war. War das sein Vater? Sein starker, sturer, stolzer, unnahbarer Vater? "Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise.

"Mehr als mein Leben, mein Sohn. Und ich konnte nichts tun, als sie starb. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen." Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Flehend sah er seinen Sohn an und der wusste, was er zu sagen hatte.

"Vater, keiner konnte ihr helfen. Es war ein Unfall. Ein schrecklicher Unfall. Du konntest nichts tun." Tröstend kam auch er jetzt einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du bist ihr so ähnlich" Traurig lächelte Thranduil ihn an. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich hoffe, du wirst eines Tages ein besserer Vater als ich. Bitte verzeih mir, mein Sohn!"

"Es sind viele Dinge passiert, adar (5) . Dinge, die nicht hätten sein müssen. Worte, die niemals hätten gesagt werden sollen." Sein Blick wurde warm. "Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Auch mir tut es leid."

Traurig sahen Vater und Sohn einander in die Augen. Der Bann war gebrochen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme. Die erste wirkliche Berührung seit tausenden von Jahren.  
Legolas hob den Blick und sah auf das Gemälde seiner Mutter, die ihn gütig anzulächeln schien. "Gen hannon, naneth! (6) " flüsterte er leise und weinte seit ebenso tausenden von Jahren seine erste Träne.

°°°°°

(1) Nein!  
(2) Warum Vater? Es gibt alte Freundschaften!  
(3) Höre auf mein Wort  
(4) Ich bin zornig auf...  
(5) Vater  
(6) Ich danke dir, Mutter

°°°°°


	13. Vater und Sohn

**Vater und Sohn**

Sie lagen sich noch lange in den Armen, hielten einander fest und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Sie holten nach, was damals bei dem Tod der Frau, die beide über alles geliebt hatten, versäumt wurde.  
Irgendwann gingen sie gemeinsam in den Wald und redeten. Sie redeten sehr lange. Sie redeten wie Vater und Sohn miteinander reden sollten - endlich.  
Als Legolas nach einiger Zeit noch mal vorsichtig auf den bevorstehenden Kampf zurückkam, blickte der König in die Ferne.

"Cenin toled i aduial." (1) Thranduil sah sich um und betrachtete aufmerksam den Wald. "Boe tired i dawar." (2) Seine blauen Augen suchten die von Legolas, und sahen ihn fragend an. "Mein Sohn, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe so viele Freunde und gute Männer verloren. Mein Volk war verzweifelt nach dem Krieg. Wie soll ich es erneut von ihnen verlangen?"

"Indem du es nicht von ihnen verlangst." Ruhig war seine Stimme, doch eindringlich sah Legolas ihm in die Augen. "Adar, es geht um ihre Zukunft. Wir haben eine große Armee der Menschen aus Gondor und Rohan, aber mit deinen Elben könnten wir einen leichten Sieg erzielen. Rede mit unserem Volk. Erkläre ihnen die Situation und ich glaube fest daran, dass sie von sich aus ihre Bogen nehmen und in den Kampf ziehen." Er blickte seinem Vater in die Augen. "Du vergisst, dass es auch mein Volk ist. Es sind Elben. Elben des Eryn Lasgalen. Stolze Elben. Sie werden nicht einfach zusehen, wie diese Kreaturen erneut in ihre Heimat marschieren. Gerade, weil sie bei der letzten Schlacht so viel verloren haben ist es wichtig, dass wir jetzt schnell handeln." Entschlossen sah er seinen Vater an.

Thranduil überlegte. Legolas konnte den Kampf in ihm spüren. Schließlich nickte der König entschlossen. "Du hast Recht, Legolas. Wir müssen etwas tun. Wir können nicht zusehen, wie diese Geschöpfte wieder mordend und plündernd durch unseren Wald ziehen." Tief blickte er ihm in die Augen und legte ihm liebevoll eine Hand auf die Wange. "Du wärst ein guter König geworden, mein Sohn."

°°°°°

Zur gleichen Zeit in Bruchtal. Mel saß auf der Terrasse und las. Plötzlich beschlich sie wieder das dunkle Gefühl. Sie setzte sich auf. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, und sie ließ das Buch sinken, in dem sie gerade las. Ihre Hände wurden kraftlos und es fiel zu Boden.  
In dem Moment kam Elrond auf die Terrasse. Er bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kniete sich vor ihr und nahm ihre Hände.

"Schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich." sagte er leise. Melanie sah ihn einen Moment zögerlich an.

"Ich fühle eine Düsternis..." flüsterte sie, sah Elrond besorgt an und schloss dann ihre Augen.

"Konzentriere dich. Gehe in dich. Lass deinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Denke an Legolas." sprach er leise und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Augen.

Melanie begann ein wenig zu zittern. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich. "Legolas..." stammelte sie. "Er ist in Gefahr." Plötzlich öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah Elrond direkt an. "Es wird einen Kampf geben." Entschlossen klangen ihre Worte.

"Was hast du gesehen, sell nîn?" fragte er leise.

"Böse Kreaturen. Sie bereiten sich auf eine Schlacht vor. Sie sind gut gerüstet. Ich glaube, es waren Orks. Viele Orks. Sehr viele." Sie zögerte und dachte einen Moment nach. "Außerdem war da noch etwas anderes." Sie zögerte erneut und suchte nach Worten. "Ein böser Geist. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, aber er ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig."

Elrond bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. "Schließe deine Augen und erzähle mir von diesem bösen Geist." Ruhig redete er auf sie ein und schloss erneut sanft ihre Augen.

"Er... er will einen Krieg. Er will Macht. Er... nein!" sie schrie auf. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich schmerzverzerrt. "Nein, lass mich!" Immer noch die Augen geschlossen, wehrte sie sich, und schlug mit ihren Armen um sich.

Im eisernen Griff hielt Elrond sie fest, und sagte laut und bestimmt: "Mel, öffne die Augen! Lacho calad! Drego morn! (3) Mel, ceno nín! (4) Sieh´ mich an! Los, sieh´ mich an!"

Melanie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn erschrocken an. Was war das? Was ist da gerade mit ihr passiert? Irgendetwas hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen. Etwas Schreckliches!

"Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast." sagte Elrond und hielt ihren Blick fest. Er nahm beruhigend ihre Hand.

"Er... er hat mich angesehen." Mel zitterte. "Er sah mich an, sah mir direkt in die Augen..." Sie schloss die Augen. "Dann grinste er fürchterlich. Und... er sagte etwas."

"Mel, was? Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Sieh´ mich an!" Elronds Stimme war eindringlich, und er schüttelte sanft ihre Schultern.

Sie zögerte. Furcht lag in ihren Augen. "Er... er sagte: Da bist du also. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet!´" Melima sah den Elben an. "Adar, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Langsam ließ er von ihr ab und blickte sie nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß es nicht, sell nîn." Seine grauen Augen blickten tief in die ihren. "Aber allem Anschein nach hattest du eine Verbindung zu jemandem... oder etwas."  
Nachdenklich legte Elrond seine Stirn in Falten. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Irgendetwas versuchte Kontakt zu Mel zu finden. Und wer oder was es auch war, böse Absichten waren sein Ziel.

Atemlos kam ein Bediensteter auf die Terrasse gestürmt und riss Elrond aus seinen Gedanken. "Hîr, benn aníra annad hiniath! (5) Er kommt aus Minas Tirith."

"Aníron i venn minnad." (6) sagte er. Dann blickte er Mel an. "Begleite mich!" Dann gingen sie hinein.

°°°°°

Drinnen erwartete sie bereits der Bote. Es war ein junger Mann mit dem Zeichen der Weißen Stadt auf seiner Brust. Er machte eine kurze Verbeugung vor dem Lord.

"Herr, ich habe Nachrichten von König Elessar!" Vorsichtig blickte er auf Mel. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, und er war ungewöhnlich blass. "Es ist dringend."

"Schon gut, sprecht. Sie kann es hören." sagte Elrond ruhig.

Zweifelnd sah ihn der junge Mann an, fing dann aber an zu erzählen. "Herr, es wird eine Schlacht geben. Orks versammeln sich, um Eryn Lasgalen anzugreifen. Sie sammeln sich in Dol Guldur. Mein König hat mich hierher geschickt, um Euch davon zu berichten."

Elrond sah Mel aufmerksam an. Sie war blass geworden. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Erschüttert war ihr Blick auf den Boten gerichtet. Ihre Hände krallten sich ineinander, so das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
"Erzählt mir alles!" sagte er zu dem Boten und der berichtete ihm ausführlich.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, nickte Elrond und ging nachdenklich ans Fenster. Mel hatte also tatsächlich Ahnungen gehabt, die sich bewahrheiteten. Sie konnte wirklich spüren was geschehen würde...

Wieder kam ihn der junge Mann in den Sinn, dem er vor dreizehn Jahren Unterkunft gewährt hatte. Auch dieser Mann war plötzlich aufgetaucht in Bruchtal. Er war ein Reisender damals, und auf dem ersten Blick war an ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen. Er hatte nie erzählt, woher er kam oder wohin er wollte. Und auch dieser Mann konnte Dinge spüren. Damals war es Saurons wachsende Kraft gewesen.

"Ein böser Schatten wird kommen." hatte er damals zu Elrond gesagt. Dieser hatte ihn verblüfft angesehen, denn der Elb hatte dies ebenfalls gespürt. "Was genau meint Ihr?" hatte Elrond ihn gefragt. Der junge Mann hatte ihn jedoch nur ernst angesehen.

"Das Auge. Es wird ein harter Kampf werden. Möge Eru eine Hand über uns halten." Mehr hatte er damals nicht von ihm erfahren.

Plötzlich hörte er Mel aufschreien. Der junge Mann war umgefallen. Erst jetzt sah Elrond das Blut, das an der Seite seines Bauches sein Gewand rot färbte.  
Schnell rief er seine Bediensteten und begann den Verletzten zu versorgen. Mel hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet und strich ihm ängstlich die Haare aus der Stirn.  
Der junge Mann öffnete stöhnend die Augen und sah sie an. Sein Blick, der eben noch schmerzverzerrt war, wurde weich. Noch nie hatte er ein bezaubernderes Geschöpf gesehen. Sie hatte so wunderschöne grüne Augen. Ihre zarten Gesichtszüge waren besorgt. Sie musste ein Engel sein. Er versuchte zu lächeln. Dann sank er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

°°°°°

Vorsichtig öffnete der Mann aus Gondor die Augen und blinzelte. Wo war er? Er sah sich um. Er war in Elronds Haus. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte dem Lord noch alles erzählen können, bevor ihn seine Verletzung, die er von einem Orkpfeil erhalten hatte, niedergestreckt hatte.  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und sah sich um. Da stand sie, das wunderschöne Mädchen. Sie lehnte am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es dämmerte bereits. Bald würde es dunkel sein.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er die stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Seite fühlte.

Mel hörte es und drehte sich um. "Herr, nein, bleibt liegen. Ihr seid schwer verwundet worden." Sanft drückte sie ihn zurück in die Kissen und blickte ihn an. "Habt Ihr Durst?"

Schweigend nickte er und sah sie an. Sie war wunderschön. In dem dämmernden Licht fielen ihre blonden Haare weich und glänzend in leichten Wellen über die Schultern.  
Vorsichtig half sie ihm, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und setzte den Becher an seine Lippen.

"Was ist mit Euch geschehen?" fragte sie, als er wieder ruhig lag. Sie entzündete am Kaminfeuer eine Kerze, und stellte den Leuchter dann auf das Tischen neben dem Bett. In diesem Licht sah sie einfach atemberaubend aus. Die Flamme der Kerze spiegelte sich in ihren großen, grünen Augen.

"Orks. Diese verdammten Kreaturen haben mitgekriegt, dass ich als Bote unterwegs war und haben mich mit Pfeilen beschossen. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier noch rechtzeitig angekommen bin." erklärte er und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

"Das könnt Ihr auch sein, mein Herr. Eure Verletzung ist schwer, und es ist ein Wunder, dass Ihr überhaupt soweit gekommen seid." Offen lächelte sie ihn an.

Er versank in diesem Lächeln. "Darf ich fragen, wer Ihr seid, Herrin?"

"Natürlich. Mein Name ist Mel. Ihr könnt mich auch ruhig so nennen."

"Es freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mel." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Mein Name ist Macelius, Euch und Eurer Familie zu Diensten." Verzückt sah er in ihre grünen Augen.

Etwas verwirrt über den Handkuss, zog Mel ihre Hand zurück. "Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen, mein Herr. Ihr braucht Ruhe." sagte sie und wollte aufstehen. Der junge Mann hielt jedoch ihre Hand fest. "Nein, bitte bleibt noch ein wenig und erzählt mir von Euch. Was führtet Euch nach Bruchtal?" fragte er.

Zögernd setzte sie sich wieder. "Ich war verletzt, wie Ihr. Freunde brachten mich hierher, zu Lord Elrond."

"Oh, ich hoffe doch, Eure Verletzungen waren nicht schwer? Ihr scheint Euch hier aber gut erholt zu haben." stellte er fest.

"Ja, das ist wahr. Mit der Hilfe Lord Elronds bin ich jetzt wieder gesund." lächelte sie.

Dieses Lächeln... "Werdet Ihr länger hier verweilen, Herrin?"

"Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich noch eine Weile, ja." sagte sie.

"Wo kommt Ihr her? Wo liegt Euer Zuhause?" fragte er neugierig. Er wollte alles über diese faszinierende Frau erfahren.

"Ähm..." Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? "Im Moment ist dies hier mein Zuhause, mein Herr. Ihr solltet Euch jetzt wirklich ausruhen." Entschieden entriss sie ihm ihre Hand, die er immer noch in der seinen gehalten hatte, stand sie auf und verschwand eilig aus dem Zimmer.

Etwas verblüfft blickte er ihr hinterher. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Er hoffte nicht. Diese junge Frau faszinierte ihn.  
Lächelnd sank er zurück in seine Kissen. Im Moment war er den Orks unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn angeschossen hatten, denn so brauchte er noch nicht an eine Rückreise nach Gondor denken. So hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit, um sie näher kennenzulernen.

°°°°°

Noch am Abend hatte Thranduil, der König der Waldelben sein Volk zusammengerufen und ihnen die Situation erklärt. Legolas stand neben ihm.

"Mein Volk, meine Elben, meine Freunde." begann er in einem ernsten Ton. "Ich weiß, der Ringkrieg ist noch nicht lange vorbei, und ich weiß, dass, als er auch in unsere Gefilde Einzug genommen hatte, und wir viele gute Elben betrauern mussten. Mütter weinen um ihre Söhne, Frauen um ihre Ehemänner, Kinder um ihre Väter." Mitfühlend sah er in die traurigen Gesichter, die zu ihm hinaufblickten. "Ihr Verlust wiegt schwer in unseren Herzen, und wir konnten ihren sinnlosen Tod nicht rächen. Nichts würde sie wieder lebendig werden lassen. Nichts kann die Trauer und den Verlust in unseren Herzen stillen." Energisch hob er einen Arm und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. "Wir hatten damals geschworen, dass diese Kreaturen nie wieder in unseren Wald einziehen sollten. Nie wieder wollten wir zulassen, dass sie diesen Boden besudeln." Langsam ließ er die Faust wieder sinken. "Doch nun zieht neues Unheil auf. Wieder sind Orks in unsere Wälder einmarschiert. Wir wissen nicht, wer sie hierher geschickt hat, doch so, wie es aussieht, soll Dol Guldur wieder vom Bösen belagert werden, und damit auch unsere Heimat. Mein Herz ist schwer, doch ich glaube, wenn wir erneut gegen sie kämpfen, vereint mit den Menschen aus Gondor und Rohan, können wir sie schlagen und für immer aus unseren Wäldern vertreiben. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass diese Wesen unseren Eryn Lasgalen schänden. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass unsere Heimat wieder ein Ort der dunklen Kreaturen wird. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Heimat wieder zu einem Düsterwald umbenannt werden muss. Es muss ein Ende haben! Mit eurer Hilfe, meine tapferen Elben, schlagen wir sie in die Flucht. Nein, wir töten sie." Die Stimme des Königs war laut und bestimmt. "Kein Ork soll jemals wieder den Boden unseres Waldes beschmutzen! Wollt ihr mit uns ziehen, meine treuen Krieger?"

"Ja." riefen die Elben.

"Wollt ihr euch mir, meinem Sohn Legolas und den Königen Gondors und Rohans anschließen, damit wir endlich diesen Wald, unsere Heimat und ganz Mittelerde von den Orks befreien?"

"Ja!" Entschlossen riefen die stolzen Elben die Antwort, und hielten die Bögen über ihre Köpfe als Zeichen ihres Willens. Schnell waren sie überzeugt. Nie wieder wollten sie diese Kreaturen in ihrem Wald dulden.

Zufrieden nickte Thranduil und sah stolz zu seinem Volk hinunter. "Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf euch verlassen. Schließlich sind wir Elben! Wir sind Elben des Eryn Lasgalen! Und wir lassen uns von so ein paar Orks nicht unsere Heimat entweihen!"

Als Thranduil seine Rede beendet hatte, gingen Schlachtrufe durch die Reihen:  
"Noro nan goth!" (7)  
"Govaetham!" (8)  
"Gurth ´ni yrch!" (9)

Legolas sah seinem Vater dankbar in die Augen. Dann blickte er lächelnd zu seinen Freunden. Auch Aragorn und Gimli sahen zufrieden einander an. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich ihr Freund mit seinem Vater ausgesöhnt hatte. Nun konnte Legolas beruhigt in die Zukunft blicken. Zumindest, wenn diese Schlacht geschlagen war.  
Bereits am nächsten Morgen sollte die Reise nach Dol Guldur losgehen. Ja, jetzt konnte die Schlacht losgehen - und sie würde siegreich enden.

°°°°°

(1) Ich sehe die Abenddämmerung kommen  
(2) Man muss den Wald im Auge behalten  
(3) Flamme auf, Licht! Weiche, Finsternis!  
(4) Sieh´ mich an!  
(5) Herr, ein Mann wünscht eine Botschaft zu überbringen!  
(6) Er soll eintreten.  
(7) Stürmt zum Feind!  
(8) Lasst uns zusammen kämpfen!  
(9) Tod den Orks!


	14. Kampf

**Kampf**

Nachdenklich saß Mel auf der großen Terrasse und dachte über ihre letzte Vision nach. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Wer war es gewesen, der da zu ihr gesprochen hatte? Sie konnte ihn nicht beschreiben. Er war ihr unglaublich groß, dunkel und sehr furchteinflößend vorgekommen. Er hätte schon auf sie gewartet...

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es wusste doch keiner, dass sie überhaupt hier in Mittelerde war. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Konzentrierte sich auf Legolas, doch im Moment konnte sie nichts spüren. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie war sicher, es würde ihm gut gehen. Sie seufzte. Es würde wohl noch dauern, bis er wiederkommen würde. Erst mal hatte er eine Schlacht zu gewinnen.  
Sie war besorgt um ihn. Was, wenn er verletzt werden würde? Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Finger miteinander verschlungen. Ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Sie hörte nicht, wie jemand an sie herantrat.

"Meine Herrin, geht es Euch gut? Ihr zittert ja."

Erschrocken fuhr sie um. Besorgt sah Macelius sie an. Sie zwang sich zur Beruhigung und versuchte zu Lächeln.  
"Mein Herr, Ihr solltet hier nicht herum laufen. Eure Wunde ist tief. Geht wieder zu Bett."

"Nein, ich kann nicht mehr liegen. Es geht mir gut. Aber was ist mit Euch? Ihr seht besorgt aus."

"Das bin ich." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. "Ich habe Sorge um meine Freunde, die in diese Schlacht ziehen." sagte sie leise.

"Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, meine Herrin. Gondors und Rohans Truppen nähern sich, und der König ist mit dem Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen zu dessen Vater unterwegs, um auch noch die Elbenkrieger für den Kampf zu gewinnen. Die Orks haben keine Chance."

"Legolas? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen? Wie geht es ihm?" Fragend blickten ihre Augen in seine.

"Ihr kennt den Prinzen?" fragte dieser erstaunt. "Es geht ihm gut, hörte ich."

"Das ist gut." beruhigte sie sich. Ja, sie werden diesen Kampf gewinnen und er wird zurückkommen nach Bruchtal - zurück zu ihr...

Sie versank in Gedanken, als sie plötzlich ihre Hand in der von Macelius fühlte. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.  
Zärtlich lächelte er. "Herrin, Ihr solltet nicht so düstere Gedanken haben. Es ist so wunderschön hier in Bruchtal. Ich würde Euch viel lieber lachend sehen." Sie war so schön, und er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment sein Herz an sie verloren hatte.

°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Truppen Eryn Lasgalens bereit und warteten auf den König, der sie führen würde. Viele hatten sich für den Kampf gemeldet. Viele erfahrene Krieger, die auch schon im Ringkrieg tapfer gekämpft hatten. Insgesamt waren es an die fünfhundert Mann, die von ihren Müttern, Frauen und Kindern ausgesandt worden waren, ihre Heimat von den Orks zu befreien.  
Legolas sah in die Gesichter der Männer. Viele kannte er schon lange. Sie begrüßten ihn herzlich und hießen ihn glücklich Willkommen. Sie waren froh, dass er an ihrer Seite ritt, denn sie wussten, dass ihr Prinz in großen Schlachten gekämpft hatte.

"Legolas!" Ein großer, schlanker, dunkelhaariger Elb kam auf ihn zu.

"Adomír! Wie schön dich zu sehen." Freundschaftlich klopfte er dem Elben auf die Schulter.

"Schön dich endlich einmal wieder in deiner Heimat zu sehen. Es ist nur traurig, dass es unter solchen Umständen sein muss."

"Du hast Recht, mellon nîn, das sind Umstände, die wir uns alle nicht gewünscht haben."

"Es bleibt uns noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit, auf unsere guten alten Zeiten anzustoßen, als wir beide noch jung waren..."

"...und wir nur Unfug im Kopf hatten." lachte Legolas. "Ich erinnere mich gut daran, mein lieber Adomír. Du hast mir sehr viel Ärger mit meinem Vater eingebracht."

Adomír warf einen Blick auf den König, der gerade die Treppe herunterkam. "Es ist schön euch wieder gemeinsam zu sehen. Ihr habt euch also endlich ausgesprochen. Das ist sehr gut, mein Freund."

"Ja, das ist es. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber." Legolas lächelte den dunkelhaarigen Elben zufrieden an. Dann klopfte er ihm erneut auf die Schulter. "Und was ist mit dir, mellon nîn? Hast du endlich die passende Braut für dich gefunden? Ich wette, du hast schon ein Haus voller Kinder."

Adomír verzog das Gesicht. "Du weißt, Legolas, ich bin wählerisch was meine Begleitung angeht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Und außerdem, wenn ich eine zur Frau nehme, wer soll sich dann um die kümmern, die mir nachweinen? Nein, ich kann keine dieser bezaubernden Wesen traurig sehen." Er setzte eine verzweifelte Miene auf. "Ich werde mich auch wohl weiterhin um all diese Damen kümmern müssen." Er zwinkerte seinem alten Freund zu.

"Ja, du hast es nicht leicht, mein Freund." grinste Legolas. "Aber hoffe nicht auf mein Mitgefühl."

"Und du? Hat es endlich eine Elbenfrau geschafft, dein hartes, unnahbares Prinzenherz zu erweichen?"

"Nein, das hat keine Elbenfrau bisher geschafft." lächelte Legolas.

"Dir ist einfach nicht zu helfen. Ich könnte niemals so enthaltsam leben wie du. Mir würde in kalten Nächten einfach ein warmer, weicher Körper an meiner Seite fehlen."

"Ich glaube, wir werden gleich losreiten." Legolas sah zu seinem Vater, wie dieser elegant auf sein stolzes Pferd aufsaß. Dann blickte er noch einmal zu seinem Freund. "Wir sehen uns später. Und dann will ich alles hören, was du in den letzten Jahren so angestellt hast!"

"Oh, mein Prinz, ich fürchte, soviel Zeit werden wir nicht haben." rief Adomír Legolas hinterher, der zu seinem Vater trabte. Dieser blickte sich noch einmal um und lachte.

°°°°°

König Thranduil und sein Sohn ritten an der Spitze, hinter ihnen Aragorn und Gimli. Ihnen folgte das Heer der Elbenkrieger des Waldelbenreiches. Entschlossen waren ihre Gesichter. Sie waren bereit für ihre Heimat in den Krieg zu ziehen - und wenn nötig dafür zu sterben. In spätestens fünf Tagen sollten sie Dol Guldur erreichen.

Bereits Stunden am dritten Tag nach ihrem Aufbruch ritten sie, meist schweigend. Jeder erfahrene Krieger war in Gedanken und bereitete sich schon mal im Geiste auf den Kampf vor, der sie erwarten würde.  
Die wenigen, im Kampf noch unerfahrenen Elben, wussten nicht so recht, was sie tun sollten. Einerseits waren sie froh, dass auch endlich sie die Gelegenheit hatten, für ihre Heimat zu kämpfen, andererseits hatten sie schlimme und grausame Geschichten über Kriege gehört, und hatten vor zwölf Jahren die trauernden Angehörigen der Elben gesehen, die nicht zurückgekommen waren, oder hatten selbst einen Verwandten oder Freund verloren.

Ein junger Elbenkrieger ritt ein paar Meter hinter der Spitze. Er sah sich besorgt um. "Ae in yrch aphanner ven, pelir datho ním dawar." (1) flüsterte er seinem Kameraden zu.

"Ae in yrch aphanner ven aen, mín dangen." (2) sagte Legolas laut. Dann drehte er sich zu dem jungen Elben um und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Aber sie auch, junger Krieger. Sie wären auch schon tot!"  
Legolas ließ sich zurückfallen und lenkte sein Pferd neben das des jungen Elben. "Wie heißt du, mein Freund?"

"Anárion, mein Prinz." sagte der Elb ehrfürchtig. Schon viel hatte er über diesen großen Krieger und Elbenprinz gehört. Er ist schließlich einer der Gefährten gewesen.

"Nun, Anárion. Es wird eine Schlacht geben, und sie wird kein Spaziergang werden. Das sind Schlachten nie." Er sah ihn eindringlich an. "Vertraue auf dein Herz." Seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine Brust. "Und vertraue auf deine Sinne." Er tippte sich an die Stirn. "Wenn hier ein Ork herumschleichen würde, glaubst du, du würdest ihn hören, du könntest ihn spüren?"

Der junge Elb überlegte einen Moment. Dann sagte er entschlossen: "Ja, mein Prinz, dass könnte ich."

Legolas lächelte zufrieden. "Siehst du, mein Freund, das macht den Unterschied zwischen einem wirklichen Krieger aus, der mit Herz und Verstand für das kämpft, was er liebt, und einem bezahlten Söldner. Außerdem bist du ein Waldelb des Eryn Lasgalen. Vertraue deinen Fähigkeiten, dann überlebst du." Freundschaftlich klopfte Legolas ihm auf die Schulter. Stolz streckte der Elb seine Brust raus und Entschlossenheit überzog sein Gesicht.

Legolas ritt wieder an die Spitze neben seinen Vater, der ihm einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. "Gut gemacht, mein Sohn." sagte er.

"Ich habe zu ihm nur das gesagt, was mir mein Vater einst gesagt hat, als ich mit zwanzig Jahren meiner ersten Riesenspinne begegnet bin, und ängstlich nach Hause gelaufen kam." grinste Legolas seinem Vater zu. Dieser begann zu lachen.

°°°°°

Ein paar Meilen vor der Festung schickte der König eine Vorhut los, der sich auch die drei Freunde anschlossen. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht. Zum Glück war der Himmel wolkenlos, so dass der Mond ihnen ein helles Licht sandte.  
Leise schlichen sie sich an. Schon früh hörten sie die fürchterlichen Geräusche und rochen den üblen Gestank dieser Geschöpfe. Die Armeen der Orks waren bereits eingetroffen. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie durften sich nicht zu nahe heranwagen. Überall wimmelte es nur von diesen stinkenden Kreaturen. Sie hatten die Festung voll eingenommen, doch die Mauern bröckelten. Zu sehr hatten sie bei der Vertreibung Saurons leiden müssen.

Legolas beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Es waren viele. Sicherlich über zehntausend insgesamt. Sie hatten Bäume gerodet, um Feuer zu entzünden und um sich Platz zu schaffen. Legolas verzog wehmütig das Gesicht. Viele dieser Bäume waren sehr alt gewesen. Diese Kreaturen schreckten auch vor gar nichts zurück!  
Überall auf und um die Mauern herum brannten Feuerstellen. Man hörte klingende und schleifende Geräusche. Sie schärften ihre primitiven Waffen.  
Die Gefährten verstanden nur Wortfetzen, die leider keinen Sinn ergaben, und die meisten sprachen in einigen der vielen Variationen der orkischen Sprache.  
Vorsichtig zogen sie sich zurück, um König Thranduil Bericht zu erstatten. Dieser hatte gerade Nachricht bekommen, dass auch die Truppen von Gondor und Rohan bereitstanden.

"Dann sehen wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld, mellon nîn." Ernst legte Aragorn seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter. Er würde jetzt zu seinen eigenen Truppen aufbrechen, um sie in den Kampf zu führen.

"Um dort Seite an Seite zu kämpfen." Beendete Legolas den Satz und erwiderte die Geste.

"Glück sei mit deinem Schwerte!" rief Gimli ihm nach.

"Und deine Axt möge sich bald in Orkblut tränken." lachte Aragorn.

"Das wird sie, mein Freund." Der Zwerg sah dem König Gondors nach und streichelte liebevoll über die Klinge seiner Axt. "Das wird sie ganz gewiss."

Der junge Elb Anárion kam auf Legolas zu. "Man ceritham?" (3)  
Legolas konnte die Furcht in seinen Augen sehen. "Ú-voratham aen i chin vîn, dan i nguir vîn." (4) lächelte dieser beruhigend. Dann sagte er im eindringlichen Ton zu allen, die um ihn standen: "Boe ni minn tilithel!" (5)

Alle sahen zu ihm auf. Er war bei Weitem der erfahrendste Krieger von allen. Stolz blickte sein Vater auf ihn. So hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie gesehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Legolas Fertigkeiten, eine Schlacht zu planen, Elben und Menschen zu führen, und ihnen Mut zuzusprechen. Anscheinend war er nicht müßig gewesen im Ringkrieg, und hatte viel gelernt. Aber vielleicht hatte er es vor dem klärenden Gespräch mit seinem Sohn auch gar nicht sehen wollen, dass dieser zu einem erwachsenen Krieger gereift war. Zu selten hatte er ihn sehen können, und noch nie in einer Schlacht.

Anerkennend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und lächelte ihn an. Verblüfft sah Legolas ihn an. Noch nie hatte sein Vater ihm so offensichtlich und vor anderen Elben gezeigt, wie stolz er auf ihn war. Fast schon ein wenig verlegen aufgrund dieser intimen Geste, aber trotzdem glücklich blickte er seinen Vater an und nickte ihm zu.

°°°°°

Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Stunden bis die gemeinsamen Schlachtrufe von Menschen und Elben durch den Wald hallen würden. Bei Morgengrauen würden die vereinigten Truppen angreifen zu einer gemeinsamen, hoffentlich letzten Schlacht gegen die Orks und dem, was sie hierher geführt hatte.  
Keiner bemerkte jedoch, dass der Anführer der Orkarmee schon nicht mehr in Dol Guldur weilte...

°°°°°

Mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahls des Morgens begann es.  
Da sich die Truppen der Menschen und der Elben gut abgesprochen und günstig versammelt hatten, waren die Orks schnell eingeschlossen. Aragorn kam aus dem Westen, Éomer aus dem Süden, und Legolas mit den Elben aus dem Norden. Sie bildeten einen Ring um das Gebiet, und zogen die Schlinge immer enger.  
Die Heerführer hatten viel Erfahrung aus dem Ringkrieg, und schickten ihre Truppen in taktisch klugen Richtungen, so dass kein Ork durch das Netz schlüpfen könnte.

Die Menschen, Elben und der Zwerg kämpften Seite an Seite, und ihre Schlachtrufe vermischten sich zu einem.   
Gimli erinnerte sich kurz an den Kampf auf der Hornburg, in Helms Klamm, im Königreich Rohans. Auch dort hatten Legolas und er gemeinsam mit den Menschen gekämpft. Er bedauerte doch auch jetzt wieder, dass keine Zwerge mit dabei waren, denn ein paar Äxte mehr, die sich mit Orkblut tränken konnten, wären gut gewesen, und hätten die Toten, die immer noch in den Minen von Khazad-dûm lagen, wenigstens ein wenig gerächt. Doch so musste er wieder alleine sein Volk vertreten - und er tat es nach allen Kräften. Mit einem Hieb nach dem anderen fuhr seine Axt nieder und ließ dort, wo sie traf, keinen Ork am Leben. Er spaltete ihre Köpfe, und der scharfen Klinge seiner Axt waren die Rüstungen nicht gewachsen.

Legolas spannte seinen Bogen schneller, als ein Menschenauge es wahrnehmen konnte, und seine Pfeile fanden sicher ein Ziel nach dem anderen. Als es dann in den Nahkampf ging, tränkten sich sein Schwert und sein Dolch bald schwarz von dem klebrigen, stinkenden Orkblut.  
Aragorn und Gimli blieben immer in seiner Nähe und auch von ihren Waffen tropfte bald das Blut. Sie hatten zwar zwölf Jahre nicht mehr in einer solch großen Schlacht kämpfen müssen, aber das verlernte ein wirklicher Krieger wohl nie. Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell, und so geschmeidig wie die einer Katze. Na ja, bei Gimli wohl eher wie bei einem Bären.

Legolas hatte immer ein Auge auf seinem Vater. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass auch er ein großer Krieger war, und es kaum jemand gab, der besser mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte. Er selbst hatte es von ihm gelernt.

Gimli hieb mit seiner Axt auf einen Ork ein und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. "Zweiundzwanzig!" grinste er Legolas zu.

"Achtundzwanzig!" rief dieser, als er gerade sein Schwert aus einem toten Ork herauszog. Lächelnd registrierte dieser das Grummeln des Zwerges. Es würde wohl ein ewiger Wettkampf zwischen ihnen bleiben. Allerdings hatte er damals gedacht, dass es nach dem Ringkrieg keine Gelegenheit mehr geben würde, in der sie sich miteinander in dieser Disziplin messen könnten. Doch leider hatte er falsch gelegen.

Dann sah er, wie ein Ork sich heimtückisch dem jungen Elben Anárion von hinten näherte, der gerade auf einen anderen einstach. Blitzschnell griff er nach seinem Bogen und schoss dem Ork einen Pfeil in den Hals. Erschrocken fuhr Anárion um und sah den Ork fallen. Dann blickte er zu Legolas, der ihm zunickte.

°°°°°

Es war ein fürchterliches Gemetzel. Die Orks schienen führerlos herumzuirren und verteidigten sich mit ihren primitiven Waffen zwar nach Leibeskräften, dennoch erfolglos. Es schien ihnen keiner zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie liefen ziellos umher, und versuchten schließlich zu fliehen. Sie waren leichte Opfer, denn gegen die Menschen und Elben mit ihren Waffen kamen sie nicht an. Am Ende der Schlacht hatten die vereinigten Truppen nur wenige Tote zu beklagen.

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit war der Boden übersät mit stinkenden Orkleichen. Der Boden tränkte sich schwarz von ihrem Blut. Die wenigen Orks, die fliehen konnten, würden nicht sehr weit kommen. Die Schlacht war gewonnen.

°°°°°

Als es vorbei war, und nur noch hier und da ein Ork kreischend das Leben verlor, wurde Legolas misstrauisch. Er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Schmutz war auf seinen Wangen und seiner Stirn.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, sagte sein Gefühl. Das ging alles viel zu leicht...

"Aragorn, Gimli!" rief er seine Freunde. "Helft mir! Wir brauchen noch einen Ork lebend."

Gimli zog seine blutgetränkte Axt aus dem Kopf eines Orks, mit der er diesem den Schädel gespalten hatte, und nickte ihm zu. "Du hast Recht, mein Freund. Ich hätte ein paar Fragen an diese Kreaturen." grummelte er, und wischte mit einem Kleidungsfetzen eines toten Orks das klebrige Blut von seiner Klinge.

Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas streiften über das Schlachtfeld. Sie suchten nach einem noch lebenden Ork, damit er ihnen sagen konnte, was er über ihren Anführer wusste, denn dieser, da waren sich die Freunde sicher, war nicht unter den vielen Leichen.  
Unter einer stinkenden Orkleiche röchelte es. Legolas hörte es und war schnell da, wo das Geräusch hergekommen war. Angewidert rollte er einen toten Ork beiseite. Der darunterliegende lebte noch, aber er würde es nicht mehr lange durchstehen. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

"Wo ist euer Anführer?" fragte Legolas. Doch der Ork machte nur fürchterlich röchelnde und krächzende Geräusche, die wohl ein Lachen sein sollten.

"Beantworte die Frage, und ich erlöse dich mit meiner Axt." sagte Gimli mit dröhnender Stimme und funkelte ihn mit seinen braunen Augen an.

Wieder dieses Röcheln. "Der Schwarze Meister... ihr werdet ihn nicht finden..." keuchte der Ork.

"Wo ist er?" fragte Aragorn.

"Und wer ist er, dieser Schwarze Meister?" Legolas kniete sich neben ihm.

"Er holt sie sich... sie kann sehen... sie wird ihm helfen die Macht zu bekommen..." Ein fürchterlich gurgelndes Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle. Dunkles Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund. "Er weiß wo sie ist und... ist auf dem Weg." Wieder dieses Lachen. "Dann wird er die Macht haben, euch alle zu vernichten... und Mittelerde wird wieder von uns beherrscht!"

"Wer ist sie?" frage Aragorn. "Wen sucht er?"

"Sie... sie kommt aus einer anderen Welt... Sie ist mächtig."

"Wohin geht er?" fragte Gimli drohend.

"B... Bruch..." stammelte der Ork. Dunkles, stinkendes Blut sprudelte aus seinem Mund. Dann war er Tod.

°°°°°

(1) Wenn uns Orks gefolgt sind, können sie im Wald lauern.  
(2) Wenn uns Orks gefolgt wären, wären wir schon tot.  
(3) Was werden wir tun?  
(4) Wir sollten nicht unseren Augen vertrauen, sondern unseren Herzen.  
(5) Die Männer müssen wachsam sein!

°°°°°

at 14 und das Einhorn: DANKE für eure revs!


	15. Angst

**Angst**

Entsetzt sahen sich die Freunde an.

"Bruchtal!" flüsterte Legolas. Sein Gesicht bekam einen geschockten Ausdruck. "Melima!" flüsterte er. Er warf noch einen angewiderten Blick auf den toten Ork. Dann sprang er auf und pfiff nach seinem Hengst. Schon waren ihm seine Freunde auf den Fersen.

"Legolas, bist du sicher." Fragend blickte Aragorn seinen besorgten Freund an. Dieser nickte entschlossen.

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber er will Melima. Guren bêd enni..." (1) Er zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ich bin mir sicher." Legolas sah ihm in die Augen. "Mathon vorn!" (2)

"Sa ú-vaer." (3) Aragorn sah ihn einen Moment an. "Gut, wir reiten los. Faramir!" Aragorn rief seinen Hauptmann.

"Ja, mein König?" Eilig kam Faramir zu ihnen gelaufen. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine große Schramme auf der Stirn, aber ansonsten schien er unverletzt.

"Sammelt die Truppen und zieht auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Bruchtal. Wir gehen vor, über den Rothornpass. Das ist der direkteste Weg. Das hier war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver! Der Anführer ist auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal und wir wissen nicht, was er vorhat. Und Faramir!" er hielt den Mann am Arm fest. "Gib Éomer Bescheid!"

"Ja, Aragorn." nickte dieser und rannte los, in alle Richtungen Anweisungen schreiend.

"Mein Sohn, was ist los? Wir haben die Schlacht erfolgreich beendet." König Thranduil kam auf Legolas zu. Auch er war unverletzt. Nur sein Umhang hatte einen großen Riss. Noch immer hatte er seinen Bogen in der Hand, doch nur noch wenige Pfeile steckten in dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken.

"Das war keine Schlacht, das war eine Ablenkung, Vater. Wir müssen umgehend nach Imladris. Irgendetwas Dunkles ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Bist du sicher, Legolas?" fragte ihn der König, aber er konnte die Antwort in den Augen seines Sohnes sehen.

"Maethathon ai melin!" (4) sagte dieser erst.

"Benn veren, vell ar vaer!" (5) sagte sein Vater stolz und sah seinem Sohn anerkennend in die Augen. Dann nickte er. "Reitet vor. Ich sammle meine Armee und folge auf dem schnellsten Weg." Kurz nickte er Legolas zu und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Legolas sah auf. "Sei vorsichtig, mein Sohn. Ich habe dich gerade erst wieder gefunden und möchte dich nicht gleich wieder verlieren."

Stumm nickte Legolas und umarmte seinen Vater kurz. Dann sprang er auf sein Pferd.

°°°°°

Den ganzen Tag hindurch hatte Mel wieder diese unbestimmten Gefühle. Sie konnte sie jedoch nicht einordnen. Sie war unruhig und oft in Gedanken versunken. Ein immer dunkler werdender Schatten setzte sich auf ihre Seele.  
Als es bereits dämmerte, lenkte sie ihre gesamte Konzentration wieder auf Legolas. Sie spürte etwas. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Sie wusste, es ging ihm gut. Aber da war noch mehr... Angst. Warum hatte er Angst?

Sie horchte noch tiefer in sich hinein und schloss die Augen. Da kam ein Schatten auf sie zu. Ihr Puls schlug schneller. Furcht umklammerte ihr Herz. Sie wollte ihre Augen wieder öffnen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wurde in einen Bann gezogen. Es war wie eine dunkle Wolke, und die Wolke wurde größer. Sie nahm langsam Gestalt an. Sie sah ein dunkles Wesen. Es war groß. Sehr groß. Dann sah sie seine Augen. Sie schienen rot zu glühen. Sie konnte den Blick von diesen Augen nicht abwenden. Sie war wie hypnotisiert. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Augen taten weh.

"Ich finde dich... Ich sehe dich... Ich komme!" Das Wesen sprach zu ihr. Seine Stimme dröhnte entsetzlich in ihrem Kopf. Dann hörte sie ein Lachen... ein schreckliches Lachen.

Plötzlich konnte sie sich von ihm befreien und öffnete panisch die Augen. Sie schreckte auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und atmete schnell.

"Was ist das? Wer ist das? Was will er?" flüsterte sie. Schnell stand sie auf und rannte zu Elrond. Immer noch schmerzte ihr Kopf. Besorgt sah er sie an.  
Was sie ihm erzählte beunruhigte ihn, doch er konnte es nicht deuten. Er ahnte nur etwas. Und diese Ahnung war nicht gut...

°°°°°

Legolas trieb sein Pferd immer weiter an. Im vollen Galopp ritten sie. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Sein Gefühl betrog ihn nicht.  
Was wollte dieses Geschöpf? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sein Herz jedoch sagte ihm, das es etwas mit Melima zu tun hatte. Er war sich ganz sicher. Es war etwas an ihr, was besonders war. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, was es war. Was nur hatte der Ork gemeint, als er sagte, sie sei nicht von dieser Welt?  
Noch lang war der Weg nach Bruchtal und er wusste nicht, welchen Vorsprung der Schwarze Meister hatte, wie er von dem Ork genannt worden war.

°°°°°

Sie ritten die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag durch. Wenn die Pferde nicht eine Rast gebraucht hätten, wäre er noch weiter geritten.

Sanft streichelte er seinen Hengst. "Gen hannon, mellon nîn (6) . Du bist mir ein treuer Freund. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so schinden muss, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Leise sprach er auf Sindarin auf sein Pferd ein. Dieses schien ihn zu verstehen und stupste ihn sanft mit dem weichen Maul an.

"Legolas, auch du brauchst Ruhe." Freundschaftlich legte Aragorn ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann keine Ruhe finden, solange ich nicht weiß, ob es ihr gut geht."

"Du musst schlafen, sonst kannst du ihr nicht helfen, mellon nîn. Wir können erst in ein paar Stunden weiter. Nutze die Zeit, und erhole dich."

Legolas wusste, das sein Freund Recht hatte. Er nickte und gab sich geschlagen. Er setzte sich ans Feuer, an dem sich der Zwerg schnarchend niedergelegt hatte, und dachte an Melima. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Selten - nein, noch nie, hatte er solche Gefühle für eine Frau empfunden. Die Angst, sie wohlmöglich nie wieder zusehen, umklammerte sein Herz.  
Aragorn saß ihm gegenüber, zündete mit einem Holzstöckchen sein Pfeifenkraut an, und beobachtete Legolas. Er sah die Angst, die sein Freund hatte.

Nachdenklich sog er den würzigen Rauch des Tabaks ein. Dann beugte er sich vor, und sah seinem Freund in die blauen Augen. "Du liebst sie, mein Freund." stellte er fest.

Verwundert sah Legolas ihn an. Dann senkte er den Blick erneut ins Feuer. War es so? Noch nie hatte er solche intensiven Gefühle gehabt. Noch nie hat sein Herz so vor Freude gehüpft, wenn er nur an eine Frau gedacht hatte.  
Er horchte in sich hinein. Er fühlte etwas, ganz sicher. Aber war es Liebe? Er hatte noch nie eine Frau geliebt.  
Er dachte an den Kuss, den er ihr damals gegeben hatte. Als ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten, hatte er einen Moment geglaubt, es würde etwas in ihm explodieren. Ein unbekanntes, wundervolles Gefühl hatte ihn durchströmt. Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt in ihrer Nähe, und hatte den Wunsch verspürt sie beschützen. Er hatte seine Probleme vergessen können, wenn sie da war. Ihr helles Lachen kam ihm in die Erinnerung.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Ja, er liebte sie. Das wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick bewusst. Stumm nickte er. Ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen, doch kurz später erlosch es wieder. Er sah seinen Freund an. "Sie ist ein Mensch." flüsterte er.

Aragorn wusste, was dies hieß. Sie würde schon in, nach einem Elbenleben gemessen, kurzer Zeit sterben. "Mach dir darüber Gedanken, wenn wir alles hinter uns haben. Lass diesen Schatten jetzt nicht auf deinem Herzen lasten." beruhigte er ihn. "Ruhe jetzt! Sammle die Kraft, die noch brauchen wirst."

Langsam legte sich Legolas hin und schloss die Augen. Er suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach Bildern, und als er sie fand, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas. Er sah sie vor sich. Sie war so wunderschön. Ihre goldenen Haare glänzten in der Sonne und ihre grünen Augen funkelten. Er hörte ihr helles Lachen. Ja, er liebte sie wirklich.  
Diese Bilder von ihr, und Gimlis monotones Schnarchen, ließen ihn schließlich einschlafen.

°°°°°

Er träumte.  
Er war auf einer grünen Wiese. Die Sonne schien warm und hell. Er ging weiter und sah sich um. Es war wunderschön hier. So friedlich. Grüne Bäume waren dort, und Vögel zwitscherten darin.  
Er ging weiter und sah sich um. Er genoss die Sonne, die ihn wärmte, und atmete die klare Luft ein.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein helles Lachen. Es war ihr Lachen. Schnell ging er weiter. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er blickte an einem Baum vorbei. Dann sah er sie auf der Wiese sitzen. Sie lachte fröhlich. Sein Herz wurde warm bei dem Anblick. Zu lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Es waren jetzt schon viele Wochen. Es ging ihr gut. Sie war wieder gesund.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr. "Melima." flüsterte er.

Sie sah auf, und lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Legolas, du bist wieder da!"

"Melima, du hast mir so gefehlt." sagte er leise. "Ich liebe dich, das weiß ich jetzt."

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte sie. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er war glücklich. Er rannte ihr entgegen. Sie sprang auf, und wollte auf ihn zu laufen, doch plötzlich veränderte sich sein Traum.

Es wurde dunkel und kalt. Graue Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Er zögerte, sah sich um. Die Wiese, die Bäume, die Vögel, alles war verschwunden. Grauer, kalter, steiniger Boden, wo er nur hinsah.  
Er sah wieder zu ihr und erschrak. Etwas Großes und Dunkles stand hinter ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern zurück. Er konnte nicht sehen, wer es war. Sein Gesicht blieb unter einem schwarzen langen Umhang verborgen.

"Melima!" rief er.

Flehend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Die Gestalt drehte sich um, und zog sie mit sich. "Hilf mir..." formten ihre Lippen lautlos, und er sah ihren flehenden Blick.

"Melima, bleib hier. Bleib bei mir!" rief er ihr hinterher. Doch er sah sie nicht mehr. Nur noch den Rücken dieser Gestalt. Und er hörte ein Lachen. Ein fürchterliches Lachen...  
Dann waren sie verschwunden.

°°°°°

Melanie versuchte einzuschlafen. Schon Stunden lag sie wach. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihrem Herzen ließ einfach nicht nach. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung...  
Legolas. Sie seufzte. Sie konnte ihn vor sich sehen. Groß, schlank und muskulös. Seine langen blonden Haare wehten ein wenig im Wind. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen...

°°°°°

Sie schlief ein und träumte.  
Sie fand sich auf einer wunderschönen, grünen Wiese wieder. Sie war umsäumt von Bäumen, in denen Vögel zwitscherten. Die Sonne schien warm vom blauen Himmel.  
Lächelnd streckte sie ihre Nase in die Sonne, und genoss die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und lachte. Ein Schmetterling flog dicht an ihr vorbei. Er war wunderhübsch. Seine Flügel leuchteten in prächtigen Farben. Es war so wunderschön hier. So friedlich.

Plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme. "Melima." flüsterte er. Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Legolas, du bist wieder da!" rief sie.

"Melima, du hast mir so gefehlt." sagte er leise. "Ich liebe dich, das weiß ich jetzt."

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte sie. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. Sie war glücklich.

Er rannte ihr entgegen. Sie sprang auf und wollte auf ihn zu laufen, doch plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Traum.  
Es wurde dunkel und kalt. Graue Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Sie zögerte. Sah sich um. Die Wiese, die Bäume, die Vögel, alles war verschwunden. Grauer, kalter, steiniger Boden, wo sie nur hinsah.

Sie sah wieder zu Legolas. "Melima!" rief er besorgt.

Flehend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Etwas Großes stand hinter ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern zurück. Es schmerzte. Hart war sein Griff, und sie konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wer es war. Sein Gesicht blieb unter einem schwarzen langen Umhang verborgen. Die Gestalt drehte sich um, und zog sie mit sich.

"Hilf mir..." formten ihre Lippen lautlos, und sah ihn flehend an.

"Melima, bleib hier. Bleib bei mir!" Hörte sie Legolas rufen. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Nur noch Schwärze. Und sie hörte ein Lachen. Ein fürchterliches Lachen...

°°°°°

"Melima, nein!" Legolas wachte mit einem Schrei auf. Angst kroch in sein Herz. Was war das für ein Traum. Es war so real. Verstört blickte er auf Aragorn und Gimli, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Es dämmerte bereits.

Schnell stand er auf. "Wir müssen weiter." sagte er entschlossen und seine Freunde nickten. Ein paar Minuten später ritten sie wieder los.

Aragorn trieb sein Pferd an, holte seinen Freund ein und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was hast du gesehen?"

"Nichts Gutes. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Nautho ôl hen taith en úmarth dolel." (7) Er trieb Askar noch mehr an. "Noro lim, mellon nîn! Noro lim!" (8)

Aragorn folgte ihm. Er fühlte, dass sein Freund eine Vision hatte, der er glauben konnte.  
Verzweifelt hielt Gimli sich an seinem Pferd fest, und versuchte hinterher zu kommen.

°°°°°

Schweißgebadet erwachte Melanie mit einem Schrei in ihrer Kehle. Was war das für ein Traum. Es war so real. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
Unbewusst fasste sie an ihre Schulter. Sie schmerzte. Sie zog ihr Nachthemd weg und sah große blaue Flecken. Sie sahen aus wie der Abdruck einer großen Hand. Sie erschrak.  
Elrond kam in ihr Zimmer. Er fand sie schweißüberströmt in ihrem Bett. Sie war wach und ihr Blick war von Angst verzerrt. Das Nachthemd entblößte ihre Schulter, auf der große blaue Flecken zu sehen waren.

Besorgt setzte sich Elrond an ihr Bett. "Mel, was ist passiert? Was hast du gesehen?"

Verstört blickte sie ihn an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Und Angst. "Er will mich!" flüsterte sie. "Er kommt und will mich holen."

°°°°°

Sanft nahm Elrond sie in seine Arme. Das alles beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Sein Herz spürte jetzt auch, das ein dunkler Schatten sich auf Bruchtal zu bewegte.  
Nachdem sie ihm von seinem Traum erzählt hatte, alarmierte er seine Wachen.

Macelius kam aufgeregt in ihr Zimmer gerannt. "Mel, was ist passiert?" Besorgt setze er sich neben sie und hielt ihre kalte Hand.

"Macelius, bleibt bei ihr. Ich muss mich um ein paar Dinge kümmern." sagte Elrond und verließ, nachdem er ihr noch einmal beruhigend über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, den Raum.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte der besorgte Macelius.

Melanie war total verstört und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und strich über ihren Kopf. Sie ließ es widerstandslos geschehen. Beruhigend wiegte er sie in seinen Armen und redete leise auf sie ein. Doch sie bemerkte von all dem nichts. Zu groß war der Schrecken, zu groß die Angst, die ihr Herz ergriffen hatte.

°°°°°

Die drei Gefährten ritten weiter, so schnell die Pferde konnten. Je näher sie Bruchtal kamen, desto dunkler war das Gefühl, welches Legolas Herz beschlich. Er konnte jetzt unmittelbar eine Gefahr spüren. Angst umklammerte sein Herz. Wenn er nur wüsste, was dieser dunkle Herrscher von Melima wollte...

Wieder trieb er Askar an, der schon vor Schweiß dampfte. "Schneller, mein Freund. Wir müssen uns beeilen."  
Bald würden sie endlich da sein. Hoffentlich würden sie noch rechtzeitig ankommen.

°°°°°

Macelius wich Mel in der ganzen Nacht nicht von der Seite. Er war verliebt in sie, doch sie merkte es nicht. Zu beschäftigt war sie mit ihren Gedanken.  
Der junge Mann war sehr besorgt, genauso wie Elrond. Dieser saß, bis auf die kurzen Augenblicke, in denen er nach ihr sah, ununterbrochen in der Bibliothek, um ihn herum dutzende aufgeschlagene Bücher. Er suchte nach etwas. Nach einer Erklärung für das alles. Er hatte eine Ahnung, um welchen Geist es sich handeln könnte, doch wenn diese sich bestätigen würde, würde es ein harter Kampf werden. In einem sehr alten Buch wurde er schließlich fündig:

_...Und so kam es, das im Jahre 860 des ersten Zeitalters, Dagor, Sohn des Morgoth, Dämon der alten Welt, nach Mittelerde kam, um sich eines Menschen zu bemächtigen. Diese Menschenfrau, zwar jung und stark in ihrem Blute, doch zu schwach für diesen Geist. Und somit ging der Schwarze Herrscher wieder aus unseren Gefilden, um in eintausend Jahren erneut zu kommen, und erneut zu versuchen, die Seele einer Frau zu erlangen, welche nicht aus unserer Welt stammt..._

Langsam verstand er. Jetzt wusste er, mit welchem dunklen Geist sie es zu tun hatten. Furcht umschloss sein Herz. Er hatte von diesem Dämon gehört, doch bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt er wäre eine Sage.  
Er war erschaffen worden von Morgoth, dem einen Kind Ilúvatars, der eine dunkle Seele besaß, und nur Zerstörung und Dunkelheit auf die Erde brachte. Morgoth hatte viele dunkle Kreaturen erschaffen - auch Sauron. Es war zu einer Zeit, in der die Erstgeborenen bereits auf dieser Welt wandelten, während die Zweitgeborenen, die Menschen, noch schliefen. Zu einer Zeit, als Sonne und Mond noch nicht zu leuchten begonnen hatten.

Entmutigt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Es würde ein sehr harter Kampf werden. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sauron der Letzte der schrecklichen Werke Morgoth war, doch nun wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Und dieser Geist wollte Mel. Er brauchte sie, denn sie war eine aus der anderen Welt.

Elrond überlegte. Er musste wieder an den jungen Mann denken, der sich ähnlich verhalten hatte wie Mel. Johnamas war sein Name. Der Elb erinnerte sich auch an ihm eine starke Aura erkannt zu haben. Als er ihn ein wenig besser kennengelernt hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass sich dieser Mann merkwürdig verhielt. Er war zwar ruhig und zurückgezogen, jedoch schien er alles sehr aufmerksam zu beobachten, und machte sich ständig Notizen.  
Elrond rief sich den Tag zurück ins Gedächtnis, als dieser junge Mann auf Bilbo getroffen war. Sie hatten sich gekannt. Freudig hatten sie sich begrüßt, als wären sie alte Freunde gewesen. Oft gingen sie spazieren und unterhielten sich lange.

Sie wären sich bereits einmal im Auenland begegnet, hatte Bilbo Elrond erklärt, doch der Hobbit wollte nicht mehr über den Mann erzählen. Frodo, Sam und den anderen Hobbits erzählte Bilbo nichts von dem Mann, und dieser verschwand rasch und unauffällig, wenn sie in seine Nähe kamen, so, also ob er von ihnen nicht gesehen werden wollte.

Elrond hatte dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Menschen damals nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt. Er hatte größere Sorgen. Er spürte die drohende Macht Saurons.  
Als dann die Gefährten Abschied aus Bruchtal nahmen, um gemeinsam nach Mordor zu gehen, hatte er wie immer still und heimlich alles aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet, und wie immer sein dickes Notizbuch in der Hand gehabt. Elrond war der erleichterte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes aufgefallen. Nur durch Zufall hatte er ihn damals bemerkt.  
Zwei Tage später hatte er sich ebenfalls verabschiedet. Höflich hatte er sich bei Elrond für dessen Gastfreundschaft bedankt. Dann war er gegangen, und der Elb hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen...

Dieser Johnamas hatte sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig verhalten. Nun sah er viele Parallelen zu der jungen Frau, dessen er sich angenommen hatte. Er war sich jetzt sicher! Auch dieser Mann war aus einer anderen Welt! Leider wusste Elrond nicht, wo sich dieser Mensch jetzt aufhielt, doch er kannte jemanden, der es vielleicht wissen konnte.  
Schnell schrieb einen Brief und schickte einen Boten. Er würde eine lange Reise haben und hoffentlich gesund ankommen - in Lórien.

°°°°°

Mel ging es im Laufe der Nacht immer schlechter. Sie bekam wieder Fieber und war kaum ansprechbar. Sie war in einen traumlosen, tranceähnlichen Zustand gefallen. Ihre Haut war nass von kaltem Schweiß, und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich immer wieder, als wenn sie starke Schmerzen hätte.  
Elrond machte sich große Sorgen. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Wieder einmal kämpfte sie einen Kampf, den sie alleine bestreiten musste, doch diesmal würde der Kampf um Leben und Tod gehen...

Zum Glück wusste er jetzt, mit welchem Dämon sie es zu tun hatten. Doch trotzdem hatte er nicht viel über ihn erfahren. Er wusste nur, dass er auf der Suche nach ihr war. Aber was wollte er? Wie konnte sie ihm nützlich sein? Sie war nicht von dieser Welt und das wusste dieses Geschöpf. Er brauchte sie offensichtlich. Das war der Grund seines Kommens, soviel hatten ihm seine Bücher verraten. Nur leider nicht, wie sie ihn besiegen konnten...

°°°°°

(1) Mein Herz sagt mir...  
(2) Ich fühle eine Düsternis!  
(3) Das ist nicht gut.  
(4) Ich werde für die kämpfen, die ich liebe!  
(5) Ein tapferer, starker und guter Mann!  
(6) Ich finde dich... Ich sehe dich... Ich komme!  
(7) Ich danke dir, mein Freund  
(8) ich denke, dieser Traum ist ein Zeichen für kommendes Unheil  
(9) Lauf schnell, mein Freund! Lauf schnell!


	16. Dämon

**Dämon**

Macelius saß die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett und wachte über sie. Elrond wusste, dass dieser sie liebte, doch wusste er auch, dass diese Liebe nicht erwidert werden würde. Sie liebte bereits einen anderen. Doch er ahnte, dass er den jungen Mann nicht dazu bringen würde, sie jetzt zu verlassen. Er machte sich genauso viele Sorgen um sie, wie er selbst. Außerdem war es gut, dass sie jetzt nicht alleine war.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Mel verließ er ihr Gemach und ging wieder in die Bibliothek.

°°°°°

Mel war unruhig und redete im Schlaf. Zärtlich strich Macelius über ihre Stirn. Sie glühte. Er nahm ein Tuch, tat es in eine Schüssel kalten Wassers, wrang es aus, und legte es ihr behutsam auf die Stirn.

"Mel, alles wird gut. Ich bin bei Euch. Ich werde Euch beschützen, und wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet. Es wird Euch nichts geschehen." Besorgt redete er auf sie ein. Er hoffte, sie könnte ihn hören. "Mel..." seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. "Mel, ich liebe Euch."

Doch Melanie hörte nichts. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. "Nein... lass mich." Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. "Was willst du..."

°°°°°

"...von mir?" Wieder kam diese große, dunkle Gestalt auf sie zu. Sie hatte Angst. Sie sah die glühenden Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren.

"Du weißt, was ich will!" Eine tiefe, dröhnende Stimme kam ihr entgegen.

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht." erwiderte sie verzweifelt.

"Du gehörst nicht in diese Welt. Du kannst mehr sehen, als sonst jemand hier, und du weißt viel. Ihr habt mächtige Waffen in der anderen Welt. Du kannst mir helfen Mittelerde zu beherrschen. Zusammen wären wir unschlagbar. Schließ dich mir an." dröhnte diese Stimme.

"Nein! Ich will nicht! Lass mit in Ruhe!" rief sie. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Es war dunkel und ihr war kalt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Kopf schmerzte furchtbar. Sie schloss die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen.

"Du wirst meine Gefährtin. Ich kann dir alles geben, wonach ein Mensch strebt - vor allem Macht. Ich kenne die Menschen und lange habe ich nach einer Frau wie dir gesucht. Du bist die Richtige, denn du kennst Dinge, von denen sonst keiner in Mittelerde weiß. Ich weiß, dass du nicht von hier kommst, meine Königin. Das ist der Grund meines Kommens. Du bist aus einer anderen Welt. Ich weiß das, und du weißt es auch. Und du bist stark genug um dich mit mir zu vereinen." Er lachte laut und dröhnend. "Endlich habe ich eine Menschenfrau gefunden, die stark genug ist für meine Macht. Viele tausend Jahre habe ich auf dich gewartet." Tief sah er ihr in die Augen und sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Wie hypnotisiert musste sie weiterhin in diese glühenden Augen sehen. Seine Stimme war so laut und unerträglich und hallte schmerzhaft in ihrem Kopf wider.

"Bitte lass mich in Ruhe. Ich weiß doch gar nichts!" flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. "Und ich bin auch nicht stark."

"Du weißt genug. Es reicht, um mir Mittelerde Untertan zu machen. Und deine Kraft zeigst du darin, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Du musst dich mir nur anschließen, dann kann ich dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Ich weiß um die Dinge, die Menschen erstreben. Gold, unermesslicher Reichtum und Macht - das alles kann ich dir geben." Seine Stimme veränderte sich und wurde zu einem gefährlichen Zischen. "Wenn du nicht willst, musst du sterben, denn du bist die einzige, die mich besiegen könnte!" Dann lachte er grausam. "Aber dazu bist du viel zu schwach! Ja, du wirst dich mir anschließen. Ich brauche dich für meine Herrschaft über Mittelerde. Und ich will nicht wieder tausend Jahre warten müssen. Ich begehre dein Wissen, und wenn du es mir nicht preisgeben willst, musst du sterben. Du und alle die hier in diesem Haus leben! Alle, die du liebst!" Ein dröhnendes Lachen kam aus seiner Brust. "Auch dieser Elbenprinz."

"Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe..." schrie sie.

°°°°°

"Mel, wach auf! Mel, hörst du mich?" Verzweifelt schüttelte Macelius sie.

"...lass mich in Ruhe!" keuchte sie und schlug ihre Augen auf. Panisch sah sie sich um. Dann blickte sie ihn verzweifelt an. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Du hast nur geträumt, Mel." sagte er sanft und streichelte sie übers Gesicht. Es war nass von Tränen. Sanft schloss er sie in seine Arme.

"Es war nur ein Traum. Dir wird nichts passieren." flüsterte Macelius. "Ich werde dich beschützen."

Sie schloss die Augen. Nein. Sie wusste es besser. Das war nicht nur ein Traum...

°°°°°

Tief atmete Legolas auf, als er sich umsah. Er kannte die Gegend hier gut. Wie oft war er schon hier entlang geritten. Eine Stunde noch, dann würden er endlich in Bruchtal ankommen, bei Tagesanbruch.  
Gimli hatte schon lange mit dem Tempo nicht mehr mithalten können, und auch Aragorn fiel zurück. Dennoch trieb er seinen Hengst immer weiter an. Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit verlieren durfte.

Er sah zum Himmel. Schwarze Wolken bedeckten den Mond. Die Nacht wirkte düsterer und bedrohlicher als gewöhnlich. Seine Angst wurde größer, genauso, wie das dunkle Gefühl, welches sich um sein Herz schloss. Irgendetwas ging dort vor. Irgendetwas Dunkles und sehr Mächtiges...

°°°°°

Schwarze Wolken schoben sich vor den Mond. Das beklemmende Gefühl in Elronds Herzen wuchs an.  
Er legte das alte Buch behutsam beiseite. Er rieb über seine Augen, die stundenlang angestrengt nach Hinweisen über diesen Dämon gesucht hatten. Leider hatte er nicht mehr viel gefunden. Kein Ansatz wie Dagor zu besiegen war. Er stand auf und rieb sich einen Moment über den verspannten Nacken. Dann beschloss er nach Mel zu sehen.  
Elrond betrat nachdenklich ihr Gemach und erschrak. Schlafend lag Macelius an ihrem Bett - und das Bett war leer!

"Macelius, wacht auf! Wo ist Mel?" grob weckte er den jungen Mann. Dieser blickte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, und sah dann auf das leere Bett.

"Mel!" Er sprang auf und riss seinen Stuhl um.

Elrond sah die Fenstertür offen stehen und ging eilig hinaus. Macelius folgte ihm.  
"Mel!" rief der junge Mann verzweifelt. Warum nur war er eingeschlafen?

"Sie ist dort unten." sagte Elrond. Macelius folgte seinem Blick und wollte zu ihr. Instinktiv hielt Elrond ihn fest. "Nein." sagte er. "Das ist ihr Kampf. Wir können ihr nicht helfen." Besorgt sah er sie vor dem Dämon stehen.

°°°°°

Er hatte sie gerufen, und sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Wie im Trance stand sie aus ihrem Bett auf und öffnete die Tür zur Terrasse. Wie eine Schlafwandlerin ging sie hinunter in den Garten.

"Le nallon hi ne daw: Tolo hi! (1) Komm zu mir!" forderte die Stimme immer wieder. "Komm zu mir!"

Verzweifelt wollte sie sich wehren, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Marionette, wie eine Puppe in seinen Händen.  
Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und wankte unsicher hin und her. Sie wirkte unglaublich klein und zerbrechlich vor seiner großen Gestalt. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte um ihn herum.

"Nun, hast du dich entschieden? Willst du dich mir nun anschließen und deine Macht mit mir teilen?" fragte das Geschöpf. Seine Augen glühten unter dem Mantel wie Feuer, doch sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen. "Denk daran, was ich dir alles bieten kann. Du wirst meine Königin. Die Königin von Mittelerde!"

"Nein. Ich will nicht." flüsterte sie erschöpft. Immer noch versuchte sie sich aus seiner Gewalt zu befreien. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die er ihr umgelegt hatte, ihre Haut verbrannten. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Es war, als würde er ihren Brustkorb zusammenpressen.

"Du weißt, dass du dann sterben musst!" dröhnte die Stimme.

"Ich will nicht sterben! Warum tust du das?" flüsterte sie.

"Nach tausenden von Jahren habe ich dich nun endlich gefunden, meine Königin. Lange habe ich auf dich gewartet. Ohne dich hätte ich nicht in diese Welt eintreten können. Nur durch dich bin ich hier, und durch dich kann ich endlich die Macht an mich reißen." Ein grausames Lachen kam aus seinem Körper.

Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Das Lachen war so fürchterlich. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte tief einzuatmen, doch ihre Lungen bekamen nur wenig Luft. Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. Groß ragte er über sie hinaus. Sie musste sich doch irgendwie wehren können? Mel spürte, dass seine Klaue immer mehr nach ihr griff, und in Richtung ihres Herzens war. Sie wusste, dass sie verlieren würde, wenn sie es zuließe.

"Ich sehe, du versuchst dich noch zu wehren, meine Königin. Gib auf. Es hat keinen Sinn." Seine Stimme klang fast vertraulich. "Komm zu mir und du kannst alles haben, was du verlangst. Komm zu mir und schenke mir dein Herz."

Melanie schluchzte auf. Sie fühlte ihren Widerstand bröckeln. Sie wollte gegen ihn ankämpfen, doch ihre Kraft verließ sie.

"Dagor!" Elronds Stimme erreichte sie. Das Geschöpf blickte erstaunt auf den Elben. "Dagor!" wiederholte er. "Du hast keine Macht über sie!"

Als Antwort kam ein lautes, fürchterliches Lachen aus der Kehle des Dämons, und seine Augen glühten gefährlich auf. "Oh, doch, das habe ich. Kannst du es nicht sehen, Elb? Ich brauche nur meine Faust zuzudrücken und sie stirbt." Um seine Stärke zu präsentieren, hielt er seine Faust hoch, und schloss sie ein wenig mehr. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen kam aus Melimas Kehle. Sie konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen. Verzweifelt rann sie nach Luft. "Da siehst du, dass ich alleine Herrschaft über sie habe." Er grinste fürchterlich. "Du kennst mich also. Aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Kein Lebewesen Mittelerdes kann mich vernichten. Das Mädchen gehört mir. Ich habe die Macht über sie."

"Die Liebe in ihr ist stärker als du!"

"Liebe?" sagte der Dämon verächtlich. "Was weißt du schon! Herrschaft ist das, was zählt. Wir könnten zusammen so mächtig sein! Nie wieder würde ein Elb in Mittelerde wandeln! Ich fühle, wie ihre Kraft und Gegenwehr schwindet. Sie wird sich mit mir vereinen! Du vergisst, Elb, sie ist ein Mensch. Und du weißt, Menschen sind schwach!"

Elrond wandte sich an Melanie. "Melima!" rief er. "Melima, Denke an ihn! Du hast ihn in deinem Herzen. Da ist so viel Liebe in dir. Lass dich nicht von dem Dämon verführen!" rief er dem Mädchen zu, die immer noch wie im Schlafwandel hin- und herwankte.

Als Elrond den Namen aussprach, den Legolas ihr gegeben hatte, und die Liebe in ihrem Herzen erwähnte, strömte plötzlich Kraft durch sie. Melanie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie verdrängte die Schmerzen und die Angst, die sie durchfuhren.  
Legolas... Langsam konnte sie ein wenig freier Atmen. Sie konnte wieder ihre Finger bewegen. Nur noch ein bisschen mehr. Sie steigerte ihre Konzentration. Sie ging in sich. Liebe... Ja, sie war da, ganz stark, in ihrem Herzen tief verborgen. Und an ihr Herz kam der Dämon nicht ran, auch wenn er es versuchte und seine Klaue darum legte. Sie spürte, dass der Dämon danach verlangte. Er wollte ihr Herz! Und genau da war ihre Liebe verborgen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf diese Liebe...

Plötzlich schwebte Melanie. Sie verließ ihren Körper, und sah alles auf einmal von weit oben. Sie hörte Elronds Stimme. Dann wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte.  
Tief atmete ihr Körper auf. Ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie war frei.  
Dagor bemerkte es und sah sie erstaunt an. Noch immer hatte er seine Faust erhoben und drückte sie langsam zusammen, doch Melanie hatte sich von seiner Klaue befreit. Er hatte keinen Einfluss mehr auf sie.

Er blickte in ihre Augen, die nun auf ihn gerichtet waren, und ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Das Grün ihrer Augen begann unnatürlich zu Leuchten und zu Funkeln in dem langsam dämmernden Licht. Sie schienen regelrecht zu sprühen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war starr.

Melanie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Erschrocken wich er aus und zog sein großes, stahlgraues Schwert. "Jetzt wirst du sterben! Erst du, dann alle anderen! Auch den, den du liebst! Er ist gleich hier. Ich kann ihn spüren." zischte er. "Er wird gleich nach dir den Tod finden!" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich, doch auch ein wenig verunsichert.

Melanie beeindruckte das nicht. Es war, als wenn sie ihn nicht hören würde. Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wieder wich er aus.  
Dann drang eine Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein. "Melima!" Sie hörte Legolas Stimme, die verzweifelt nach ihr schrie. Sie blickte zu ihm. Er war wiedergekommen - zurück zu ihr. Und sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Er hatte es in ihrem Traum gesagt.  
Zärtlich lächelte sie ihn an. Ihr Herz erwärmte sich und befreite sich endgültig von dem eisigen Griff des Dämons. Jetzt hatte sie die Kraft!

Entschlossen blickte sie wieder zu dem Geschöpf, und als sie erneut einen Schritt auf ihn machte, stach er zu, durchbohrte sie mit seinem Schwert. Sie sank auf die Knie.

Sie hörte Legolas schreien. "Nein!" In seiner Stimme schwang Panik mit. "Noch nicht jetzt. Melima, ich brauche dich! Ich liebe dich!" Er trieb Askar immer weiter an. Er musste zu ihr. Er musste sie beschützen, ihr helfen!

Der Dämon durchbohrte sie mit seinem Schwert und hinterließ eine große, klaffende Wunde. Sie fühlte den Schmerz, den seine Klinge hinterlassen hatte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle.  
Sie sah an sich herunter und sah die große Wunde in ihrer Seite. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, und stand mit zitternden Knien auf. Fast versagten ihre Beine ihren Dienst, doch sie zwang sich hoch. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Immer noch leuchtete das Grün in ihren Augen, doch das Glühen wurde schwächer. Eine Hand hielt sie auf ihre blutende Wunde gepresst. Ihr weißes Nachtgewand verfärbte sich bedrohlich schnell rot, und zwischen ihren Fingern quoll das Blut hervor. Dennoch machte sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen.

Wieder wich der Dämon zurück. "Nun stirb, Menschenkind!" grollte seine Stimme. "Du könntest mich töten, aber du weißt nicht wie." Er lachte erneut.

Melanies Kraft schwand. Blut quoll aus der tiefen Wunde. Doch sie sah den Dämon selbstsicher an. "Ich weiß es!" flüsterte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er sah sie entsetzt an. Dann blickte er auf ihre Hand, die sich seinem Körper immer weiter näherte. Er wich zurück. Wieder hob er sein Schwert und holte aus. Es fuhr hernieder und landete... auf Elbenstahl.  
Verwirrt blickte er zur Seite und sah das entschlossene Gesicht Legolas, der sein Schwert hoch über dem Kopf hielt, und damit dem Hieb des Dämons gestoppt hatte.

Dagor wich einen Schritt zurück. "Du kleiner Elb kannst mir nichts anhaben." dröhnte er. Dann sah er auf Melanie, die gefährlich hin- und herschwankte. "Sie ist die einzige, die mich töten kann, aber sie wird es nicht mehr können. Sie wird sterben!" Er blickte zu Elrond. "Und ich werde wiederkommen!" lachte er.

Schwarzer Rauch bildete sich um ihn. Legolas machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, und ließ sein Schwert sausen, doch der Hieb ging ins Nichts. Dagor war verschwunden.  
Verwirrt sah Legolas sich um. Der Dämon hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst, der noch in kleinen Schwaden um ihn herumwehte.

Dann drehte er sich um. "Melima!" sagte er und eilte zu ihr.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah, wie Legolas schon fast bei ihr war. Schwach lächelte sie ihn an. Dann fiel auf das weiche Gras...

°°°°°

(1) Ich rufe dich hier, in der Nacht: Komm jetzt!

°°°°°

Ups? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Geht es überhaupt noch weiter? Ein fieser Cliffhanger, oder? °teuflischgrins° Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr mich mit reviews bombardieren werdet... °freudig mit den händen reib°

aaalso evtl. bis zum nächsten kap °wink°

eure sirixx


	17. Rückkehr

**Rückkehr**

Wandel zwischen den Welten...

...weiches Gras...

Nein, hier war kein Gras. Der Boden war kalt, nass und hart. Regen tropfte auf ihr Gesicht.  
Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah grelle Lichter. Hohe Häuser umspannten ihr Gesichtsfeld. Autolärm. Stimmen.

Ein Gesicht über dem ihrem. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer durchflutete sie...  
Nein, das war er nicht. Aber sie kannte dieses Gesicht. Es sah sie besorgt an.

"Mel! Mel, hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Marc. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles passiert. Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen, Mel. Der Krankenwagen kommt sofort, hörst du? Mel, hörst du mich?" Verzweifelt redete Marc auf sie ein. Sorgen und Selbstvorwürfe plagten ihn.

Er sah an ihr herunter. Blut quoll aus ihrem Bauch und färbte ihre helle Jacke besorgniserregend schnell rot.  
Das Gesicht vor ihr verschwamm mit den Tränen und den Regentropfen. Ja, sie hörte ihn. Alles war so schrecklich laut hier, so schrecklich grau und kalt.

"Legolas..." flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen blinzelten. Ein schwaches, grünes Leuchten kam aus ihnen.

"Was sagst du Mel? Ich bin hier, alles wird wieder gut!" Verzweifelt sah der junge Mann ihr ins Gesicht.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich muss zurück..." flüsterte sie. "Sag meinen Eltern, dass ich sie liebe." Ihre Augen schlossen sich.

Verständnislos sah Marc sie an. Dann merkte er, wie ihr Körper unter seinen Händen erschlaffte. "Nein, Mel, nein! Tu´ mir das nicht an... Es tut mir leid... Mel!" Marc schrie.

°°°°°

Neben ihr lag ihre Brille. Die dicken Gläser waren zerbrochen. Ihre Tasche hatte ihren Inhalt freigegeben. Bücher, Stifte und ein Schreibblock lagen auf der Straße verstreut.  
Ein dickes Buch lag neben ihrem Kopf, der langsam kraftlos zurücksank. Der Regen durchweichte den Umschlag. "Der Herr der Ringe" stand in goldenen Lettern darauf.

°°°°°

Der Krankenwagen kam, doch trotz aller Versuche, konnten die Ärzte sie nicht retten.  
Bei der Autopsie am nächsten Tag wurden ein Armbruch, eine Platzwunde am Kopf und zwei gebrochene Rippen diagnostiziert. Als Todesursache wurde eine große Stichverletzung festgestellt, die einen großen Blutverlust verursacht hatte, doch die Ärzte waren sich sicher, dass sie diese schwere Verletzung hätte überleben können.

°°°°°

Die polizeilichen Ermittlungen brachten keine Ergebnisse über die schwere Verletzung. In dem Protokoll der Untersuchung hieß es:

_...weder hatte die Stichverletzung durch den Autounfall entstehen können, noch wurde ein Angriff auf die junge Frau beobachtet. Aus dem Autopsiebericht geht jedoch hervor, dass ausschließlich eine breite Klinge von ca. 10 cm für diese Verletzung verantwortlich gemacht werden kann, doch eine Tatwaffe konnte nicht gefunden werden. Der Zeuge Marc Hofner, der bei ihr gewesen war, als der Unfall passierte, hat einen schweren Schock erlitten, und konnte zu der Stichwunde keine Angaben machen..._

°°°°°

Eine Woche später war ihre Beerdigung.  
All ihre alten Freunde aus ihrem Heimatort waren dort und weinten um sie. Ihre Eltern lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen und trösteten sich gegenseitig.  
Die Sonne schien, nachdem es nun wochenlang nur geregnet hatte, und es war ungewöhnlich mild für die Jahreszeit. Vögel saßen zwitschern in den Bäumen und brachten der Trauergesellschaft ein Ständchen...

°°°°°

Hasst ihr mich jetzt? Geht es noch weiter? Vielleicht…


	18. Ende

°°°°°

ENDE

°°°°°

Soll es wirklich so enden? °horch auf widerspruch°

Ich finde NEIN! Und ihr seid hoffentlich meiner Meinung °drohend mit dem finger wedelnd° Also bin ich weiter fleißig, und schreibe an einer Fortsetzung, die da heißen soll "Liebe finden"... Das ist doch ein ganz viel versprechender Titel, oder? °zwinker°

Da habe ich euch doch einen schönen Schreck eingejagt, oder? °grins° Aber sooo gemein bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich fand nur, dass hier eine mehr als gute Gelegenheit war, mit dieser Story bzw. Mels altem Leben abzuschließen.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr auch den zweiten Teil mit einer solchen Begeisterung lesen würdet, und freue mich auch weiterhin wahnsinnig über Eure Reviews!

Bis bald, Eure sirixx


End file.
